SexyWitches Inc
by Tina Redwood
Summary: Blaise Zabini& Ginny Weasley. Smut, fluff, all that good stuff. He hires her as his assistant, and he's the vice president of SexyWitches Inc., a wizarding porn company. Don't let the title dissuade you from reading; this has a plot.
1. SexyWitches Inc

_Blaise is a good-looking black boy with a famously beautiful mother who is a widow seven times._

_He is very difficult to please romantically, though he finds_ Ginny Weasley _attractive. However, Blaise says he would never touch a filthy little_ blood traitor _like her no matter how very attractive he found her._

-From Harry Potter Wikipedia article on Blaise Zabini.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise sat back in his large leather chair. Five attractive young women stood in front of him in revealing bikinis, but he wasn't at all aroused._ It is a part of my job, actually,_ he mused.

He studied the first woman. She had long blond hair and shining blue eyes. _Too small breasts_, he thought. He crossed off her name from his notepad and went on to study the second one. _Adequate_, he reasoned. Nicely tanned. The third girl looked like she was too young. He searched for her name.

"Kayla?" he said.

"Yes?" she replied excitedly.

"How old are you, seriously?" he asked.

"I swear I'm seventeen," she said firmly. "I have papers to prove it. I'm legal, I swear."

He looked through the papers and realized she was right. _Dropped out of school in Year Six_, it read. Some men liked young-looking girls. He nodded and went to study the other ones.

"Now ladies," he droned, "let's hear you moan."

------------------------------------------------

"For the videos, right? Which ones, Mr. Zabini?" asked his secretary, Paula, as he exited his office after the bikini girls. He stared down at his notepad.

"Irene Barla, Kayla Cuke, and maybe even Sheila Lee," he said casually, "her ass might be too big."

"Some people like it big," reasoned Paula, making a note.

"Exactly. And she can fake orgasm pretty well, too. And now, I'm off for some lunch," he said, sending her a wink and exiting the building.

He didn't mind working for a wizard porn company. In fact, he enjoyed knowing that he could fancy himself with a nice sight whenever he wanted to. However, he was never attracted to the eager, cheap girls.

He bought himself a sandwich at a local shop and sat down with the day's Daily Prophet. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was reading, however. It was then that he noticed a familiar face walking by the shop. A good-looking young woman with flaming red hair. From Hogwarts, three years ago. What was her name...

"Ginny Weasley?" he said. She looked back and lowered her sunglasses at him. She narrowed her eyes as if to see better.

"Zabini?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I am," he replied, smiling despite himself. He hadn't seen anyone from Hogwarts for at least a year or two.

"Hi," she said a bit awkwardly. They weren't very close in Hogwarts, he reasoned.

"Are you on your way somewhere? If not, take a seat. I have until two," he said, not knowing why he was being so nice. So over the mean-boy days, he mused.

"Sure," she replied, taking a seat opposite to him. Her hair was now straight, and she was wearing a spaghetti-strap tank top and a mini jean skirt with heels. She had grown tall and slim. "So, what's going on in your life?"

"Work," he muttered. He almost added 'in the porn industry', but didn't find it appropriate at that moment. "How about you? You and Potter?"

"Oh," she said, her eyes turning icy. "We broke it up two years ago," she muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"No, it's fine, actually," she said quickly. "We realized we weren't really meant to be."

"I see," he said quietly. It felt awkward talking about relationships with someone he had barely known. However, he had found her attractive at one point, though he denied himself from making a move on her. A blood traitor. He was mature enough not to care anymore. Especially with Aurors like Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley running around, hatred for Mudbloods or blood-traitors were frowned upon.

"So, are you seeing anyone? Anyone I know?" she asked because it felt like the right thing to ask at the point.

"No...I'm not seeing anyone," he replied. It wasn't the technical truth, though. He was definitely _seeing_ a lot of women.

"So where do you work?"

He swallowed.

"At SexyWitches Inc.," he said quickly, taking a bite out of his sandwich. To his amusement, Ginny laughed.

"No, seriously," she said, taking a sip from her iced coffee.

"I'm serious," he said, looking at her in the eyes. She dropped her jaw. He felt her gaze over his well-built body and laughed.

"I'm not a model there. I'm the vice president, my stepfather being the president. I pick all the models myself, though."

"I see," Ginny breathed, still flustered at the idea. She grinned a little. "Must be fascinating."

"Oh, sure," he chuckled. "Magazines, shows, movies...good business."

Ginny glanced at her watch and stood up. "God, I have to go. I have a job interview at one-thirty. Here, take my number." She quickly jotted down a number on a napkin. Blaise realized how commonly phones were being used in the magical world nowadays and smiled despite himself. He took out a business card.

"Here, you can take this. We should talk again sometime," he said, handing it to her. She took it and smiled at him.

"Alright, nice talking to you!" she said, putting her sunglasses back on and picking up her purse. Before Blaise could say anything else, she hurried down the road.

_Sexy and attractive_, thought Blaise, sitting back in his chair and taking another bite out of his sandwich. _The qualities we seek at SexyWitches Inc., _he mused. But no, she had something else. Class.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Your two o'clock appointment is here, Mr. Zabini," Paula got up as he entered the room. She handed him his notepad; _movie audition: Eunice Wesley_. He nodded and entered his office.

A brunette in a v-neck mini dress stood up as he opened the door. Nice big breasts, pretty face. "Hello, Mr. Zabini," she said, smiling at him.

"Hello, Miss Wesley. Please, sit down." He walked over to his chair and sat as she sat in her own. "What motivated you to seek this role as Natasha in this film?"

"Well," Eunice replied, playing with her bra strap, "I always knew I wanted to do porn ever since I gave my first blowjob at fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "That's awfully young."

She nodded proudly. "It was Gilderoy Lockhart, when I was in year four at Hogwarts."

Blaise looked down at her resume. Twenty-two. Two years older than him, so this had happened when he was in year two. "I see," he muttered.

"He told me this was my destiny. I thought he meant I should be a prostitute, but then this has much more class," she went on. _Class_? Blaise thought amusingly, being reminded of Ginny Weasley. No, there was no 'class' in the porn industry. Not at all. He bent over to his drawer and took out a script.

"Here, let's see you read this. It's a scene from the film," he told her. She cleared her throat.

"'Natasha. I want you in my hot pussy, Brad. Open paranthesis, laughs, close paranthes-"

"Stop," said Blaise, putting his hand on his forehead. "Thank you, that'll be enough."

-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. I Need a Job

**I hope you have fun reading this as much as I have fun writing it! ;) -Tina**

Blaise liked to spend some of his breaks in studios, watching videos or pictures being taken. He made his way to Studio 3G, where he knew they were shooting videos for hardcore porn.

When he entered, they were finishing up. About five naked girls were standing near the camera, and the girl Blaise had interviewed a day earlier was in the scene: Kayla Cuke, age seventeen.

She was stark naked and on her all fours, and there were two male models there as well. She was sucking on one cock, her mouth full of white cum, and another cock was up her ass. The model behind her looked very satisfied, but not as much as the model whose cock was up her throat.

The cameraman, who was shooting the spectacle, made a hand gesture. "Cut. Good job, everyone," he called, grinning at Blaise. "Hello, sir."

"Hi, Kevin. How's it going?"

"Good, good," replied Kevin, looking around at the models, "that new girl is pretty good. Eager, too." It did not surprise Blaise that Kevin did not have a huge bulge in his pants. Kevin had been working the cameras for at least five years, and he was used to this. That's why he got divorced, too, mused Blaise. He still lived a happy life, sometimes earning a few bucks by having one of the women give him a nice blowjob while one of his coworkers recorded.

Kayla, still naked and wiping the cum off her mouth, came running to Blaise and Kevin.

"Hi, sir!" she beamed. "Did you see me? I told you I'll be good!"

"Yes, you were," cooned Kevin, giving her naked ass a slap. "Now you need to go over to Studio 2B. Take the school girl outfit from the closet."

"Okay," grinned Kayla. She pranced away, her breasts bouncing.

"I don't understand these girls," groaned Blaise quite honestly.

"It's good money, and it's hot," reasoned Kevin, looking back at other models heading out. "You don't need education, you get laid. Even a chance for fame. Whatever they're reason, I'm happy they like it."

Blaise chuckled.

----------------------------------------

"Mr. Zabini, you got a call waiting," said Paula as Blaise returned to his office.

"Really, who?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Um, her name was Ginny Wisley or something?"

"Weasley," he corrected her. He walked into his office and took up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Zabini," replied Ginny. He chuckled.

"You can call me Blaise," he said. He heard her laugh.

"Okay, fine, Blaise. I just had to talk to someone, but everyone seems so busy. And then I ended up calling you. Haha...well, how are you?"

"Fine, fine," droned Blaise. "How did that job interview go?"

"Horrible," groaned Ginny, annoyed. "They never called me back. I still need a job."

He didn't know why the next words flew out of his mouth. Perhaps he was envisioning the classy Miss Weasley with his notepad. Or maybe it was the kind, compassionate part of him that never really emerged. Whatever the reason, he couldn't stop himself in time.

"I can offer you a job here."

"Really?" exclaimed Ginny over the phone, excited.

"Uh, yeah," muttered Blaise. There was a silence for a few seconds. "Hello?"

"Um, I'm here," said Ginny. "But I'm not doing porn."

Blaise laughed. He couldn't imagine her getting naked and sucking someone's cock for the camera. It'd be a wonderful sight, but...wait, get back to the point.

"No, not that. You can be an assistant. My assistant." The existance of Paula disappeared out of his head.

"_Your_ assisant?" cried Ginny. "Vice President's assistant? Wait, I thought you had an assistant!"

"She's getting fired this week," he muttered. And so she will be.

"Oh," Ginny replied. "Well, I take the offer...god, _vice president_'s assistant! When should I come in for the interview?"

"Tomorrow," Blaise replied automatically.

"Awesome, thank you, Blaise! I mean, Mr. Zabini!" laughed Ginny.

"Alright, bye," Blaise muttered. He hung up. _Find a reason to fire Paula_, he made a mental note to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know why, but he dressed up the next morning. He wanted to look good, and he tried to tell himself that it wasn't because of Ginny Weasley. He had fired Paula last night for brining in a cappuccino instead of a regular coffee, and she had gone home completely dishelved. Today would be her last day, where she'd have to hand everything to Ginny. _She was a hot chick_, he told himself. Maybe she'll come back to be a porn star.

There was a knock on his office at 11:00 a.m.

"Come in," he called.

Ginny Weasley came in, dressed in a modest pencil skirt and a white blouse. "Hi," she said softly, smiling.

"Hi, come on it and take a seat," he offered.

"Here's my resume," she said, taking a seat across of him and taking out a piece of paper. He glanced through it and put it down.

"Have you done any secretary work before?" he asked in a professional tone.

"Yes, at Gringott's," she replied, adding, "for a week."

"Great, you are hired," said Blaise quickly. She stared at him in amazement.

"That's it?" she asked despite herself.

"Take the job or leave it, the pay is good," he said simply.

"I take it, I take it," she quickly said, beaming. "This is great!!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"He is the vice president, but he also takes part as a producer. He picks a lot of the models himself. To save time, they enter in groups of at least five, excluding movie auditions," Paula explained grudgingly.

"Okay," replied Ginny, taking a note.

"They have to sign this contract, which basically says they must be willing to prove themselves eligible during the interviews." Paula handed her a pile of documents.

"Prove themselves?"

"Yeah. Reading lines, stripping, faking orgasm, masturbating, giving handjobs and blowjobs, all that stuff," replied Paula dryly.

"Oh," Ginny muttered.

"This is the porn industry, girl," explained Paula, catching Ginny's expression. "We can't let everyone in, and we want good people. Average of twenty applications get turned in everyday."

"Twenty?" cried Ginny in amazement. "I never knew..."

Paula stared at Ginny disapprovingly.

"And make sure you always get his coffee right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

She spent the whole day learning the strings, and by the time it was time to leave she was exhausted. She was called into his office before she checked out.

"How was it?" asked Blaise.

"It was okay," muttered Ginny tiredly. "I got it up to your schedule for tomorrow. Interviews for the dress-up fetish magazine at ten."

"Got it," he replied.

"They're coming in with costumes of their choice," she explained with a slight yawn, "but you can tell them what to wear if you want. I can make the calls tonight."

"No need to," he said gently. "They usually wear the typical ones, and men like the typical ones. School girls, devils, sports, assistants." He grinned at Ginny as she gave a slight jump at 'assistants'.

"The screening for the new film will be right before lunch," she went on, blushing a little bit.

"I want you there," he said. She looked up from her notepad.

"I don't think I should..." she said quietly.

"No, you have to learn about this business. Be there," he said firmly.

"Um, okay, sir," Ginny replied. She had seen porn with Harry a few years back, but that was about it...she couldn't imagine watching one with a lot of people and her boss.

"That's it," he said, dismissing. She was about to leave when he thought of something else. "Wait," he called. "There's one more thing. First thing tomorrow, give this note right here to Kevin. He's a cameraman and I think he's due in Studio 1A or 9C at nine in the morning."

He handed her a little note, and she took it and nodded

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're working at SexyWitches Inc.???" exclaimed Hermione in shock that evening. Ginny lived with Ron in his flat, along with his girlfriend, Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ginny quickly, "but don't tell Ron. He'll go crazy."

"I guess so, " said Hermione thoughtfully, "he'll make you quit."

"No," Ginny laughed. "That's not what I mean at all. He'll want free copies of that horny magazine!"


	3. First Real Day at Work

**This fic is so much fun to write. Hahaha!!! - Tina**

She got to work early the next day to deliver the note to Kevin. She made a phone call to different studios to find out he was at Studio 1A and headed there promptly. They were in the middle of shooting when she opened the door.

She was relieved to find out that they weren't shooting hardcore porn or anything like that; it was an upskirt tease sort of a photo shoot, so the girls were clothed. They all wore a mini skirt, and when Ginny came in, one was bending front to show her white panties to the camera.

"Bend a little more, Cecilia, and let me see your face. Smile, awesome," said Kevin behind his camera. Cecilia did as she was told, an as she did so she spotted Ginny.

"Someone's here, Kev," she called lazily. Kevin looked back and frowned.

"Who are you?" he asked. "The lesbian shoots don't start until ten."

"I, I'm not a..._model_," said Ginny quickly. "I'm Mr. Zabini's assistant. I'm here to give you a note from him."

"Oh, okay," replied Kevin. She handed the note to him, and as she did so she could not stop feeling so naked in front of this man. It was as if he could see right through her clothes. A slight smirk arose on his lips as he caught the sight of her breasts; although she had big, firm breasts, they were nothing compared to the ginormous tits he had been exposed to before. Blushing, she hurried out of the studio as fast as she could.

It was almost nine-forty when she got back to the office, and there already were three women waiting there.

"Hello, ladies," Ginny said politely. They ignored her. One was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit, the other in the sexy nurse's outfit, and the other, to Ginny's horror, was dressed in a tiny pencil skirt and a blouse with top three buttons undone. A skimpier version of Ginny's outfit that day.

By ten two other women arrived, both in schoolgirl outfits. One had even taken care to put on the Hogwarts badge.

Blaise arrived at two minutes after ten. After nodding to Ginny, he led everyone into his office. "Come inside, Miss Weasley."

"Er, I'd rather not," said Ginny quickly, "I have phone calls to make, and-"

"I said come in, Miss Weasley," Blaise said firmly, smirking to himself. She nodded obediently and followed the other women inside.

The women lined up in front of his desk, and Ginny was told to sit next to him, facing the women. From the clipboard she had handed him, Blaise read off a name.

"Lola Anderson?" he called. The girl in a schoolgirl outfit got up. "Let's see what you've got."

Promptly, with an innocent facial expression, she got on her all fours, her butt facing him. Her white panties were visible under her short school skirt. Smiling back at Blaise, she began to rub her ass with the palm of her hand. Ginny, though straight, couldn't take her eyes off the sexy sight.

"Enough, thank you," muttered Blaise. "You in the assistant costume."

The women bolted up, and smiling seductively, walked up to Blaise, sat on his lap, and began to rub her breasts against his chest. The first girl looked upset; she did not know she could make contact with him.

As the woman began to unbuckle his jeans, Blaise glanced at Ginny, who was extremely red in the face. He smirked. "Enough, thank you. Let's continue."

-------------------------------------------

After the awfully uncomfortable interview, Ginny informed Blaise that he had to go to the movie screening. As she was told the night before, he went with him. It was a small theater built right in the building, and there were not that many people there. Some men in suits had clipboards with them as if to take notes.

"Make yourself comfortable," whispered Blaise to Ginny, handing her a small bag of popcorn.

"Um, thank you, sir," she replied stiffly. A few minutes passed in silence, and the screen lit up.

Overall, Ginny didn't think it was a particularly bad film. It had an exciting plot and interesting characters, though she did think the characters were having too much sex with too many partners. The main character, a volumized blonde, slept with her boyfriend at night, gave her boss a blowjob and a strip tease in the morning, humped the janitor in the elevator after lunch, did a sixty-nine with her coworker in a deserted office, hooked up with a bartender at night ending up in sweaty anal sex, and to top it all off ate out a girl she'd met at that bar. And while all of this happened her boyfriend was having a three-some with black-haired strippers.

Ginny could not blame herself for getting wet underneath, but who could tell, anyway? She shifted a little bit in her pencil skirt as the main character moaned in ecstasy while her coworker licked her clit. Blaise noticed the shift and laughed silently to himself.

"Uncomfortable?" he whispered in a low voice. She didn't know what to answer him, so she kept quiet. Saying no would make her a pervert (well, would it?), and saying yes would do nothing at all, as it was a part of her job to be there.

The film ended in time for lunch, so everyone cleared out pretty quickly. Blaise sat still in his seat, so Ginny did not get up. Her bottom was pretty wet with cum, and she didn't want to think about how humiliated she would be if he, somehow, found out.

"What did you think of the film?" he asked quietly, his eyes closed.

"Um...it was certainly interesting," said Ginny. Blaise opened his eyes and stared at her.

"We don't want interesting. Yes, we do want it, but we want _entertaining_. Was it entertaining to you? Tell me honestly; I need feedback."

"Err," mumbled Ginny. "I guess it _was_ entertaining...?"

Blaise grinned as he got up from his seat. "It's aimed at men, Miss Weasley. It didn't have to be entertaining to women," he said. Ginny blushed madly. Why did he ask her then? _To embarrass me_, she thought, flushed. Blaise smirked at her expression and began to make his way out of the theater. "But I'm glad you were _entertained_ watching it. And by the way, I'm glad you wore a skirt. Pants might have been pretty embarrassing, being wet and all." He gave her a wink and made his way out cheerfully.

Ginny stood in the theater alone, her cheeks crimson red.

**I'm needin' reviews, guys! More reviews faster chapters! We fan fiction writers practically live on reviews!! -Tina**


	4. It's Disgusting!

"I swear, he's determine to embarrass me to death. He's enjoying it, too," complained Ginny pulling her hair into a ponytail. Hermione laughed, pouring a cup of coffee into a mug.

"I can't believe you told him you _enjoyed_ the porno!" she cried, almost spilling the coffee. Scowling, Ginny picked up the cup and added sugar.

"I don't even know why I said it," sighed Ginny. "And somehow, he knew I was wet. How weird is that?"

"Because he's an old pro?" suggested Hermione, biting into her toast. Ron left at dawn to the Auror's office, so it was just she and Ginny in his flat, having breakfast. "He's been working in the porn industry for the past three years, he should be able to tell by your expression."

"That doesn't make any sense at all," whined Ginny.

-------------------------------------------------------

She arrived at work at nine. It was the first day of work for two new models he had interviewed few days ago, and she was supposed to take them to the right studios. She had no idea why she, as the vice president's assistant, had to do this job, but then again he also wore the hat of being a producer.

Irene Barla and Sheila Lee were waiting for her, looking excited. Ginny rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe these girls. She stared down at her clipboard. "Miss Lee can wait over here. I'll take Miss Barla to her studio first." Sheila nodded, and Irene followed Ginny out.

She was due in Studio 3C. When they opened the door, Ginny was taken by a great surprise. In a set that resembled a regular living room, about ten naked couples were having sex, moaning loudly. About two cameramen were shooting the spectacle. One of them spotted Ginny and Irene coming in.

"We got two more girls, Larry! Bring in the guys!" he called. Two very muscular men got up from their seats and began to slide down their boxers.

"No, no, I'm not a model here," cried Ginny,waving her hands in the air. "I'm here to escort Miss Barla here."

"Oh," said the cameraman called Larry. "Okay. Just one."

One of the men sat down a little disappointedly. He didn't bother putting on his boxers again, so his huge dick stood erected. Ginny tried hard not to look.

"Okay, I'll be on my way out," muttered Ginny as Irene began to strip out of her clothes.

When she got back to the office, she could tell that Blaise had arrived; the lights on his office were turned on. She also noticed that Sheila Lee was nowhere to be seen. She knocked and entered Blaise's office.

Blaise was sitting back in his chair, his eyes slightly closed. He noticed her coming in and grinned. "Good morning, Miss Weasley," he said.

"Good morning, sir," she replied. Something was wrong. She frowned.

"That'll be enough, Sheila. Miss Weasley will take you to the studio," he muttered. And to Ginny's surprise and disgust, Sheila Lee emerged from under the desk, white cum dripping from her mouth. She grinned at Ginny as Blaise pulled up his pants behind the desk, satisfied.

With the face of horror she escorted Sheila to Studio 4B where Kevin was shooting a hardcore porn. He grinned as she entered with Sheila. Ignoring him and the explicit spectacle before her, she left immediately.

"Are you always like this?" she demanded, bursting Blaise's office door open. He was reading the newspaper. He looked up at her.

"Like what?" he asked.

"You just utilize your models like this? Like some prostitutes?" she said angrily.

"Oh, you mean Sheila there?" he said lazily, going back to the newspaper. "I wasn't using her. She was plenty willing. She's the one who suggested it, anyway. And besides, they're no better than prostitutes."

"It's disgusting!" Ginny cried. Blaise looked up from his morning paper.

"You can quit if you want to," he said without meaning it. He didn't want her to quit, and he knew she won't, not with the money being offered. She was silent. "And while you're working here, you are to knock all the time before you enter, and you are to address me respectfully. Understand?"

"Yes, _sir_," grumbled Ginny, leaving. Blaise smirked to himself. It had been worth it having her here, seeing her flare up like that. And one day he'd lay her...his body trembled with excitement as he even thought about it.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny was awfully tired when she got back from work that evening. She lay her briefcase on the dining room table and went to wash up. When she returned, Ron was home. He was sitting in the living room sofa, a dark expression on his face.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" said Ginny, plopping down on an armchair across from him.

"Tell me, Ginny," he said quietly, "why I found a porn magazine in your briefcase."

"You were going through my briefcase!" cried Ginny angrily.

"Answer the question!" yelled Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you found in there, a porn magazine?" she asked incredulously.

"There were other stuff, but-"

"All that got your attention was that piece of junk," Ginny mocked. He glared at her.

"You're not answering the question, Ginny Weasley!" he yelled.

"I work for the stupid thing!" Ginny yelled back. The front door opened as Ron stared at Ginny in bewilderment.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"What's going on here?" asked Hermione, surprised.

"I work for the company!!" Ginny screamed. Hermione sighed, understanding everything.

"It's true, baby, she does work there," Hermione explained, kissing Ron on his cheek and having him sit down.

"You're a _porn star_?" asked Ron miserably, clutching his head. "Don't I make enough money to support my sister? I thought I did! And you go for _porn_??"

"You don't understand, Ron!" said Ginny, now laughing a little. "I'm not a porn star. I'm an assistant for the vice president there."

Ron sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh. _And don't let me catch you lurking around my briefcase again, okay?"

"Fine," grumbled Ron. "Hey Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"...Can I keep that magazine?"

**------------------------------------------**

**I hope a lot of ex-Seducing Mr. Malfoy-readers are enjoying this. :) If so, mention it in your revew:) -Tina**


	5. Vibrooms

**Yes, I am obsessed with the idea of vibrating broomsticks. (Mentioned in my other fic as well! LOL!) - Tina**

"Can I help you?" asked Ginny as two men entered the office.

"Yes, we're from Vibroom," said one man. He was holding a big, long bag.

"Vibroom?" said Ginny, confused. She picked up Blaise's schedule for today. Nothing there about it. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Er, no," said the other man. "We didn't know we had to."

"Well, Mr. Zabini does have half-an-hour open when he comes out of the meeting in a few minutes. Maybe he could talk to you then."

"Awesome, thank you, ma'am," he replied graciously, taking a seat in the sofa. They picked up the magazines (all porn, it being a porn company) and began to "read". In a minute or so, Blaise came out.

"Who are these gentlemen?" he asked, staring at them. They promptly got up to shake hands.

"We're from Vibroom, sir," said one man. "We didn't know we had to make an appointment, but this isn't going to take a long time."

"Vibroom? Okay...sure..." droned Blaise, leading them into his office. "You come in, too, Miss Weasley." A bit reluctantly, she followed in.

"We're here to introduce you our newest editions," explained a man, opening his bag. It was filled with broomsticks. "There are kinds that levitate, too, but all of them have the main features."

"Main features?" asked Ginny curiously. Blaise laughed at her remark.

"Would you like to try one, Miss Weasley?" he asked, grabbing one at random and handing it to Ginny.

"I don't know, we're indoors," said Ginny, staring at the broom. She _had_ been a Quidditch player...and that did look like one sleek broom. Besides, she was wearing a skirt...

"We insist, do try it," said a man eagerly, "sir, you'll see how good it is."

"I've seen Miss Weasley on broomsticks before," slurred Blaise, smiling, "and so she should know if it's trustworthy." Ginny took the broom and mounted it. It worried her that she only wore cotton panties under her skirt, but this wasn't going to take long.

"Go ahead, start it," urged the salesman.

She kicked off the ground softly (as to not hurt the ceiling). The broom levitated slightly, and she was in the air, her head about ten inches away from the ceiling. And, to her shock, the broom began to vibrate madly, the seat part digging into her clits through the thin panties.

"Ahh!" she screamed from shock, almost falling off the broomstick. She held on tightly, and the broom vibrated even more, making her moan without meaning to. "Ss..stop it!" she cried, beginning to get extremely wet.

"Can they control it?" she heard Blaise ask casually to the salesmen.

"It comes in two varieties," explained one, "one where the rider can control by coming down, and one where only the other can control with a remote. She's riding the remote one."

"Mmmm, yes...I mean no...god..." Ginny groaned, and hating herself for it. She was close to orgasm. "Let me down!"

"Maybe she doesn't like it?" asked Blaise indifferently. "She wants to come down."

"She's just saying that, sir!" cried a salesman desperately, "she's embarrassed, that's all. See, this feature here will make her never want to come down..."

Ginny heard a small beep. The broomstick began to rock like a crazy rodeo. She had to hold on to the broom, which was now vibrating and humping like a mad cow. She was cumming in her panties; she began to worry some might drip underneath. That would be...horrible.

"Let...ooh! Me...ooh! God..._down_!" she cried.

"I don't think it worked," said Blaise, looking up at her. He could see the broom smashing against her panties under the skirt. _Nice sight_, he thought amusedly. "If she doesn't like it, there's no way my models can even _pretend_ to like it."

"No, no, no!" cried the salesmen. "Look up! She's cumming! See?"

Ginny blushed madly and tried to clamp her legs together to hide it. However, it only made the sensation more effective

"Aaaaahhhh!" she moaned.

"See? See? She's having an orgasm!"

"I don't know..." said Blaise, rather enjoying himself.

"Let...me...down!!"

"She's cumming! She's cumming! Miss! Don't you like it?"

"Let me down!!!" cried Ginny desperately. Her panties were now soaking wet.

"Hear that, gentlemen? She doesn't like it."

"We'll give it a few more minutes, sir, she'll admit it's hot," said a man. Ginny gasped.

"It's good! It's hot!" she screamed. Satisfied, the men pressed a button on a small remote, and the broom stopped moving and gracefully landed on the floor. She dismounted hastily, upset.

"We told you, sir," said the salesman proudly, "she was cumming like mad."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Um, I'm still here!"

"Oh, great," said another salesman, holding her close to him. To her great shock and horror, he lifted up her skirt to reveal her soaking wet panties. "See this, sir?"

"_Excuse me!_" she said angrily, slapping his hands away and adjusting her clothes. Flushed, she sat in a chair.

"So is it trustworthy, Miss Weasley?" asked Blaise, a smirk on his lips. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

"I'll have you know that I did not," Ginny replied curtly.

"But you saw her cum! You heard her moan! She had an orgasm!" cried a salesman.

"How about another go?" said the other.

"I _did not _have an orgasm!!" cried Ginny, blushing, "how dare you say that!! And no, I don't want another go!"

"I think she enjoyed it," said Blaise calmly. I definitely saw it, heard it, and...yes. Yes. Since Miss Weasley proved its efficiency for us, I'll order two hundred."

"Thank you sir!" cried the salesmen, beaming. "We'll throw in an extra one for Miss Weasley here."

"I do _not_ want it!" Ginny flared up.

"Right, of course you don't," smirked one of the men.

-------------------------------------------------

**Wow, that was fun. Haha. -Tina**


	6. Larry, Firewhiskey, and Sex God

**Double-length long chapter! Weee!! If you haven't voted the poll on my profile (about my other finished fic), please do so!! -Tina**

Boxes of Vibrooms were shipped to the company building the following day. One wrapped in silk ribbon was specially addressed to her, and blushing, she stowed it away out of view. To her horror, Blaise saw her doing this.

"Scared anyone might steal that thing, Miss Weasley?" he asked with a pleasant smirk on his lips.

"No, I don't want it at all. I'm going to throw it out," she replied, scowling.

"Really? Because you really seemed to be _enjoying_ the ride there," he said. He winked at her.

_He winked at me,_ Ginny thought, blushing. _He must think I'm a...I'm a..._ at a loss of a right word, she groaned in annoyance.

-------------------------------------------

Ginny was on her way to one of the studios to deliver a pile of documents when she ran into Kevin the cameraman.

"Hello, Miss Weasley," he said pleasantly. He was followed by two very sexy girls in white shirts and bikini thongs.

"Hello, Mr. Drake," replied Ginny politely.

"Please, call me Kevin," he said, smiling. "Where are you heading?"

"To Studio 3A," she replied.

"I see," he said. However, he did not seem very interested in where she was going. His eyes scanned her form. "Miss Weasley, did you ever consider modeling? You have a beautiful body." The two girls behind him scowled.

"Um, not in this industry," she replied, trying to be as polite as possible. Kevin laughed.

"I see, I see," he said. "Get on your way, now." He gave her butt a slight slap. She stared at him in shock and horror.

"Excuse me!" she cried.

"Oh, sorry! Old habit," Kevin quickly said apologetically. "Let's go, girls," he said, giving both of them slaps on their asses with both of his hands. They giggled and followed him away.

"Ugh," Ginny groaned, annoyed.

In Studio 3C, the cameraman Ginny knew as Larry was shooting a lesbian porn. Three girls were interwined on a bed, mouths on mouths, breasts, and pussies. Ginny frowned in disgust but couldn't help feeling a little hot.

"You're not a model, right?" winked Larry, recognizing her. The girls stopped moaning and turned to look at Ginny.

"No, I'm not," she replied. "Mr. Zabini wanted me to leave these here so that Mr. Joe Salaman can pick them up in the shoot after this."

"Okay, just leave'em there," said Larry. He got back to his camera, and girls went on sucking and moaning. "Miss Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"How about lunch at one?" he asked casually, still looking into his camera. Ginny stared at him in surprise. She smiled a little bit.

"I'd love to," she replied sweetly.

"Meet me in the cafeteria at one, then," he said, throwing her another wink.

-----------------------------------

"So how's your first week going?" asked Larry, biting into a ham sandwich. He insisted on buying her a lunch, so she was chewing on a piece of a hamburger.

"Embarrassing," admitted Ginny. Larry laughed, his gorgeous shaggy black hair flying.

"It can be at first," he replied, "but later you get extremely used to it. Scary, really." She smiled at him gratefully. He drank his coke and continued. "So you were friends with Mr. Zabini?"

"Um, not really," said Ginny, "we weren't friends at _all_ back in Hogwarts, but we just kind of ran into each other recently."

Larry nodded. "I see...so are you dating him?"

Ginny almost spat out her orange juice at this. "What?" she cried. "No way!"

"Well, the rumor has it that you are his woman," Larry said, "because all of a sudden he fires Paula to hire you. Fishy, y'know."

"I can see how that might be..." said Ginny thoughtfully. "To be honest, I don't know why he hired me. He said his assistant was being fired this week anyway, and that he needed a new one."

"Unheard of," said Larry.

"Well, I'm not dating him. I have never been romantically involved with Mr. Zabini."

"Who said anything about _romance?_" chuckled Larry, making Ginny at first confused and then furious.

"I did _not_ sleep with him!" she cried angrily, accidentally smashing her cup.

"Okay, calm down, calm down," Larry said, laughing, finishing up his sandwich. He smiled playfully at her furious expression as he took out his wand and muttered, "_Reparo_". The cup repaired immediately.

"Is that why you asked to lunch with me? So you could find out about Mr. Zabini's relationship with me?" asked Ginny hotly.

"Well, partly," admitted Larry, smirking at Ginny's furious expression, "because I wanted to date you." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Huh?" she asked rather stupidly.

"I want my woman to be man-free. Except for me, that is," he said casually. Ginny blushed at having been so upset. It was then that she and Larry noticed Blaise Zabini himself walking in their direction.

"Hello, Larry, Miss Weasley," he said warmly. "What's going on?"

"Well, we had lunch," said Larry simply. He smiled at Ginny. "And later, we should have dinner. That's how it usually works, I guess. How about Saturday at seven?"

"I'd like that," said Ginny in unusual shyness. Blaise didn't say anything.

----------------------------------------------------------

"An urgent message from the Ministry of Magic, directed at Mr. Blaise Zabini, Vice President," a message boomed from the fireplace in the outer office the next day. Ginny bolted up.

"Mr. Zabini? You have a Floo from the Ministry!" she called.

"Alright," replied Zabini from his office.

"Proceed," said Ginny nervously. A stout man erupted from the fireplace, dressed formally and holding a clipboard.

"Good day," he said briskly, looking around. He looked a bit disappointed to see only Ginny there; perhaps he was expecting a lot more, coming to SexyWitches Inc. "Direct me to Mr. Zabini, please?"

"Yes, sir," Ginny replied. She led him to the office and exited politely. Soon, she began to hear the man speak softly about something. Then, Blaise screamed.

"No, no, NO!" he yelled angrily. "She can't _sue_ us!" Ginny moved a bit closer to the door to hear. The man from the Ministry continued.

"Yes, she can, she got injured. She's at St. Mungo's right now."

"But it was such a basic injury! A little charm or a simple potion can fix it well!" Blaise flared up, banging his fists on something.

"Well, she still has the right to sue the company," said the man politely, "because she got injured here. She fell off a broom."

"It was less than a foot off the fucking ground," Blaise grumbled. "And it was in the middle of a scene. We have a contract, and according to it, she didn't have to take that particular scene if she didn't want to."

"She didn't know she'd get injured."

"Who fucking cares? She chose to do it, that horny bitch!" yelled Blaise furiously. Outside the office, Ginny sighed. _Paperwork, paperwork, more paperwork _for her.

-------------------------------

The next day was spent trying to take care of the legal issue. The company offered Miss Irene Barla galleons of money to pay for the injury, offered her a high-wage job, and the matter was finished late at night. Ginny got off the phone in the big meeting room, sighing in relief.

"Done. We're fine."

Everyone cheered. They were all very awfully tired.

"I'll be heading out, then," she told everyone and Blaise, stretching her shoulders.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Blaise once everyone else hurried out of the room.

"Me?" asked Ginny.

"No, I meant the invisible girl beside you. Yes, I mean you," replied Blaise, laughing. "Let's go to the bar. I'll buy you firewhiskey."

"I'm not so sure-"

"- meet me outside." Blaise walked out, whistling softly to himself. Ginny stretched. She _could_ use a drink, she supposed.

--------------------------------

The bar was rather crowded, it being close to midnight. Couples were seen drinking or snogging in different parts of the large bar, and Ginny felt a bit uncomfortable being there with her boss.

"Firewhiskey for both of us, Dan," said Blaise.

The bartender nodded and began to pour the drink into two glasses. "Hot date?" he asked casually. Ginny, blushing, expected Blaise to deny it furiously, but he merely smirked.

"We'll see," he said, much to her surprise. He took his drink and sipped it. "It's been a tiring day, Ginny."

She noticed that he addressed her with her first name rather than 'Miss Weasley'. Well, he addressed all the other workers by their first name anyway... "Yes, it was," she replied, taking a drink as well.

"So how was your first week here? You have tomorrow and Sunday off."

"It was...hectic, to be honest. And awfully embarrassing," she admitted, alcohol taking over her body. Blaise laughed.

"It can be," he admitted. "But later you get used to it." Everyone had said that. She _will _get used to it, she supposed.

"There's something I want to ask you," said Ginny, getting a bit drunk. "Why did you hire me?"

Blaise almost choked on his drink. However, he managed to maintain poise. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because people are telling me that there was no good reason to fire Paula or to hire me."

"Well," said Blaise slowly, "I thought you'd be good for the job."

"People are saying I'm dating you...or worse, sleeping with you," said Ginny, swaying a little bit. Her cheeks were getting red from the drink. Seeing her empty glass, the bartender filled it.

"Really?" Blaise chuckled. "I can't say I blame them, because often that _was _the case..."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Laughing, Blaise held up his hands as if trying to justify himself. "They were plenty willing, all the time. Mostly they would start like that and then become my assistant." Ginny frowned, but he continued. "I slept with Paula, too."

"I didn't really have to know that," said Ginny, but grinning a little due to the alcohol. "Well, so why did you hire me?"

"Same reason," said Blaise, "but except the order would be reverse."

"...what?" she asked slowly due to drunkenness. "What do you mean...?"

"Oh," said Blaise, drinking, "other women slept with me and _then_ became my assistants."

Ginny laughed softly. Then, she collapsed to the table, sound asleep. "Ginny? Ginny?" Blaise said, shaking her. He chuckled. "Can't stand alcohol too well, I see."

----------------------------------------------------

He could have, but he didn't.

Instead he just carried her along to his apartment, took off only the shoes and her jacket, and laid her on his bed. There was an urge, but he suppressed it.

"Do you have any idea how vulnerable you are now, Miss Weasley?" he chuckled silently to himself, pulling the covers over her body. "But not tonight, not tonight."

He went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then, he conjured up some more blankets and took them to the living room and plopped down on the sofa. He was a pro in suppressing sexual surges, but it was a bit difficult this time, he realized. He struggled a little bit as he tried to fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

"OWW!" Blaise woke up with a sharp pain on his arm. He blinked. There stood Ginny Weasley, fuming, holding a lamp.

"You!" she screamed, smacking him with the lamp again.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Blaise cried, feeling around for his wand. "Expulso!"

Ginny was pushed back and landed on the floor with a cry. "Zabini!" she shrieked angrily.

"What's going on?" he asked, still holding his wand. "Why did you attack me?"

"_Why did I attack you_?" Ginny flared up, "you brought me here!"

"Attacking doesn't seem like a way to say thanks, Ginny!"

"What? Why on earth would I thank you for luring me here drunk?" screamed Ginny.

"You passed out in the bar, and I couldn't leave you there, and I don't know where you live, so I brought you here!" yelled Blaise. Her expression changed from that of fury to that of understanding, then to that of confusion.

"So nothing happened?" she asked timidly.

"What, nothing?" said Blaise.

"We didn't..."

Blaise laughed. "No. Nothing happened. I just brought you here, and you slept on my bed and I slept out here, thanks to you."

"Oh, shit," Ginny cursed, a hand on her forehead. "Damn."

"Good morning to you, too, Miss Weasley," said Blaise mockingly, heading to the kitchen. "You can go home or you can eat breakfast here."

"I'll go," said Ginny at once. "Um...thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome," said Blaise. This is what he gets for suffering all night? A beating? He didn't say anything as she left.

-----------------------------------

"There's no way nothing happened," said Hermione defiantly. She and Ginny were having late brunch at the flat, and Ron was out playing weekend Quidditch with Harry.

"But I was fully clothed except my jacket, and I don't feel anything, and he said nothing happened," said Ginny desperately.

"The rumor is that Blaise Zabini is a sex god," said Hermione thoughtfully, chewing on her toast. "Girls are just dying to sleep with that tall, dark, and handsome."

"But that doesn't mean he wants to sleep with _me_!" cried Ginny, accidentally pouring too much syrup on her pancakes.

"You were vulnerable, totally passed out. He could have done anything and then used a memory charm or something."

"Oh, damn," muttered Ginny. "That's horrible."

"Yeah. Horrible. Because if _I_ got to fuck a sex god, I'd like to remember the sensation."

"HERMIONE!" cried Ginny. Hermione laughed.


	7. Saturday Ruined

Ginny began to dress around five o'clock for her date with Larry. Ron, who was back early from work, watched her suspiciously as she rummaged through her closet. Hermione was helping Ginny. 

"Who's this guy you're dating?" he asked, pointing a finger accusedly. 

"He's a coworker," Ginny replied, picking out a dress. 

"You are _not_ wearing that," growled Ron. It had a plunging neckline. 

"Why, it looks sexy!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. 

"My point?" he cried. 

"Whatever, Ron, I'm wearing this," said Ginny, "now, get out." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Larry met her up in front of the company building. 

"Wow, you look amazing," he said. 

"Thank you, you do, too," replied Ginny politely. And this was true; he was dressed casually yet semi-formally. "Where are we going?" 

"To a famous Italian restaurant," he replied. Then, Ginny's phone rang. 

"Excuse me. Hello?" 

It was Blaise. 

"Ginny, where are you?" he asked hurriedly. 

"I'm near the building, but I'm on my way to-" 

"Good, come upstairs immediately," he said, and before she could argue, he hung up. Ginny stared at the phone furiously. 

"What's up?" said Larry, concerned. 

"That Bl-, I mean, Mr. Zabini wants me to come up. It's Saturday!" she cried. 

"You should go," he said quickly, "it sounds like an emergency." 

"Oh, I'm really, really, sorry," she said very apologetically, "can you wait here for just a few minutes? I'll see what's up and call you." 

"Sure," he said easily. She hurried up the stairs, grumbling. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Mr. Zabini?" she said, knocking on the lit office door. 

"Come in, come in," said Blaise hastily. She entered the office. On his desk there were piles and piles of documents. 

"What's going on?" she asked, "it's Saturday!" 

"We suddenly got work," answered Blaise, pointing at the piles. "We need these turned in by tomorrow morning." 

"Tomorrow's Sunday!" she cried. 

"I know that," he said quickly. "Work calls. I'll pay you double." 

Ginny, when coming up the stairs or going to the office, had not seen any other workers. "Why'd you only call me, if there's so much work? Where's everyone?" 

"Er," said Blaise, "they can't get out of their arrangements." 

"But I had arrangements, too!" she cried angrily, picking up her purse. "I was on my way to date. And if you don't mind, I'll get going." 

"Miss Weasley!" he called. "I'm sure Larry will understand. I'd need his help, but he's a cameraman. This is critical. I'll pay you triple." He sounded very desperate. She sighed. _Triple pay_, she thought. Perhaps it was worth giving up a date. 

"Fine," she grumbled. She picked up the phone and dialed Larry. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

"This work," she said tiredly, "does not look like it's due tomorrow. They're just reports." 

"I have to turn them in by tomorrow morning to the CEO," said Blaise rather awkwardly. 

"But you're the VP! You don't have to do work like this!" she cried through the piles. She glanced at the clock. It was already eight. 

"I had to this time. Now keep going," Blaise replied. "And by the way, you look great in that dress." 

Scowling, she covered up the neckline with her coat. His remark reminded her of what could have happened the night before, but she decided not to bring it up. What could she say? _Did you sleep with me and put a memory charm on me or what?_

"Sir, what's this one?" she asked, holding up a document. "It's a report about the legal issue we had with Miss Barla." 

"Yes, yes. We're ordering some invisble straps," he replied. 

"Invisible straps?" she asked. "Why?" 

"So that the models don't fall off." 

Ginny tried hard not to imagine being strapped onto the thing. The _effect_ would be greater, she supposed. A strange look must have appared on her face, as Blaise chuckled. 

"Do you want one of those, too, Miss Weasley?" 

"Of course not!" she flared up. "I told you, I'm getting rid of that thing-" 

"Then why is it still in your desk, _opened_?" he laughed. She blushed immediately. Sure, she'd taken it to the spacious bathroom in a break or two...or five...she kept silent, her face red. 

"I'll get you one, too," he said, laughing. 

------------------------------------------------ 

It was about midnight when she supposed the work was almost finished. Her Saturday had been ruined, but at least she's getting paid a lot. She finally summed up enough courage to ask Blaise about the night before. 

"So...nothing happened, right?" she asked, pretending not to really care by stacking documents on her desk. 

"What?" he asked. 

"I mean last night...nothing happened?" 

He laughed. "You're scared, aren't you?" 

She scowled, biting her lower lip. "Did something happen or what?" 

"No," he said honestly, putting a hand on his chest. "Nothing happened. I promise." 


	8. Larry's Flat

It was well past midnight when the work was done. Ginny yawned, stretched, and got up. Blaise looked up at her.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, I'll personally add the triple amount to your paycheck," he said, getting up as well.

"Alright," she said sleepily. "You do know you ruined my date?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said solemnly.

As soon as Ginny left, Blaise plopped down on his armchair and sighed. "That was close," he said to himself, "that damn Larry Olsen...that bastard...I gotta fucking fire him or something, shit..."

------------------------------------------

Ginny spent all of Sunday morning sleeping in; she was very tired. She woke up around ten in the morning by the sweet aroma of coffee brewing.

"Good morning," said Hermione, entering her room with pancakes, bacon, and a cup of coffee on a tray. "That date must have been real hot, you came back at one and just _fell_."

"Oh my god, Larry!" Ginny cried, kicking away her blankets. She picked up her phone and dialed his number as Hermione stood there, confused.

"Hello?" Larry answered the phone.

"Hi, Larry, this is Ginny," she said hurriedly, "I meant to call you after the work, but it was late and I kind of forgot."

"No worries," he said goodheartedly, "as long as I can set up another date with you."

"Oh...yes, I'd love that," she said sweetly. Hermione cocked her head in confusion.

"How about tonight?" he suggested.

"Tonight? So sudden?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, if that doesn't work for you, it's okay."

"No, no, no, tonight's fine. I'll buy you a drink, too, since I had to blow off last night. Alright, Larry, see you then!" Ginny hung up quite happily. "I gotta get another dress...I can't wear what I wore yesterday!" She hopped off her bed.

"Wait, so you _didn't_ date him yesterday?" asked Hermione, handing Ginny the tray.

Ginny took it. "No, my stupid boss called me and said I had to report to duty. But I got triple pay, though," she replied, "now, another dress..."

-----------------------------------

Ginny met Larry around eight o'clock in a cafe across from their company building. She remembered, this time, to turn off her cellphone. He smiled as she greeted her.

"You look amazingly sexy today," he said slowly. And this was true; she was dressed in a red mini halter dress that matched her flaming red hair. Ginny was both surprised and flattered by this remark; they didn't _know _each other that well for such compliments. She smiled politely.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, I _was_ going to take you to an Italian restaurant yesterday," he said, "but tonight, I decided to cook for you."

"You _cook_?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, if you get tired of restaurant food, you learn to cook," he laughed, "and I'm an amazing cook."

"Okay, I'll look forward to that," she replied, smiling.

---------------------------------

Larry's flat was very well-organized for a place where only a man lived. The furniture was simple and everything was clean. Grinning, he let her into his flat.

"I did some cleaning this morning," he explained. There were also some lit candles around, setting the mood. She smiled.

"It looks very nice," she said.

"Thank you. Now, you can sit over here while I cook," he said, pointing at the cozy sofa.

"What are we having?"

"Pasta," he announced. "My pride and joy, this recipe. Penne," he added, "with a creamy ground beef sauce with Parmesan cheese."

"Sounds delicious."

"It tastes delicious, too," he said, smiling. "Make yourself comfortable, look around."

As Larry bustled about with his wand in the kitchen, boiling the pasta and preparing the sauce, Ginny stood up and looked around. It was pretty spacious and well-organized. In a corner he kept a wide variety of wine: white wine, red wine, blush, and even some expensive ice wine.

"It's a hobby of mine, collecting bottles of wine," Larry explained as he directed his wand toward the Parmesian cheese, which melted itself at once.

"It isn't an inexpensive hobby," said Ginny, "do you earn a lot through the camera job?"

"Not really," he laughed, "there's too much _competition_. I get a new addition to the collection like twice every freaking year."

Ginny laughed as well, picking up a bottle to observe it.

----------------------------------------

The pasta was really delicious, and so was the wine Larry picked out from his collection.

"This tastes amazing," said Ginny, picking up a piece of bread and tearing it.

"Family recipe," he said proudly. "And how's the wine?"

"It's delicious," she said. She did feel a bit drowsy, but it must have been the warmth of the room.

They finished eating, and Larry's wand directed the cleaning up. They sat on his sofa with the wineglasses.

"You're an amazing cook," Ginny said, smiling at him.

"Thank you," he replied. His hand reached her face and cupped her chin gently. He leaned and he kissed her.

"Whoa," she breathed when he pulled apart.

"A sign of gratitude for complimenting my cooking," he said softly, smiling. She blushed. And, before she noticed anything, his hand was creeping up her legs. She jolted a bit, and he chuckled. He offered his hand and she got up. He led her to the bed. She was feeling very, very drowsy by now.

"Um," she said as he gently pushed her back on his bed.

"Shhh," he whispered, leaning on top of her and pushing her dress above her waist. He began to unbuckle his jeans.

"Larry," she said again, but her body felt limp and she couldn't really get up on her own. He had taken off his shirt, showing off his well-built body. He was in his boxers, and to her horror, he began to slide down her thong.

"Larry, Larry, don't…" she cried, but she couldn't get up. His smile which seemed so charming to this point now looked even menacing.

"Shh, baby, shh," he whispered again. Then, they both heard a bang.

The door burst open with a beam of light, and there stood Blaise Zabini, fuming, with the now damaged door on the floor. He took in the view and directed his wand at Larry.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" he cried angrily.

Larry's arms and legs became bound together and he fell, naked except for his boxers.

"Be fucking glad I didn't Avada Kedavra you," he growled, "and you're fired."

Ginny wanted to get up and straighten herself out, but her body felt too limp. Blaise ran over to her, hastily pulled down her dress to cover her naked lower half, and picked her up. Cursing loudly at Larry, he Apparated with her in his arms.

They apparated right into his office, where he hastily laid her on his large desk. He murmured something with his wand and she felt strength restore into her body. She quickly pulled up her thong under her dress, and straightened herself out. She was close to tears as she got up and sat facing him.

"Th, thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it. That bastard Olsen..." he grumbled.

"What's going on? How did you? How..."

"He's been fucking all the secretaries I've ever had, that sick asshole," he growled.

"And, and you knew about this?" she asked in shock and horror.

"Well, I didn't care," he said.

"But you came for me."

Blaise looked troubled and even embarrassed. "Because you're not like those sluts, goddamnit," he said.

A surge of gratitude erupted inside her. "How did you know I was there?" she asked.

"I called you for something and you didn't answer, so I called where you live," he said, "and Granger said you went out with that bastard, so I came at once."

"Oh," Ginny said, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, "be careful around these guys, they work in the porn industry, for crying out loud."

Ginny had to laugh. "And you don't?"

"Who said you shouldn't be careful with me?" he said playfully, grinning a bit. "Well, anyways, that bastard is now fired. I was going to fire him anytime now 'cause he got on my nerves, and this time...yeah, he's fired."

"Well, thanks for tonight," she said earnestly, "I really owe you."

"Don't mention it," he said, "go ahead. You can Apparate, right? Be careful."

--------------------------------------------

When she got home, both Hermione and Ron were pacing the living room, worried sick. They jumped when she arrived with a _crack!_

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, hugging her. "What happened? Zabini called and asked where you were, and then just hung up without explaining anything!"

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" said Ron urgently.

"My date tried to hurt me, and my boss came to rescue," explained Ginny. Both Ron and Hermione sighed of relief. "I'm okay now, though."

"Thank Merlin, we were worried sick!" cried Ron, "you are not going on dates from now on."

"How old do you think I am, fourteen?" said Ginny, annoyed. "I'm gonna be careful."

When Ron went into take a shower, Hermione sat with Ginny to talk.

"So is Zabini totally into you, or what?" said Hermione excitedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well, he gives you a well-paying job, he takes you to his place when you pass out, _and_ he comes to your rescue!"

"I don't know..." said Ginny, "I'm not his type."

"How do you _know_ his type?" cried Hermione, "apparently, his type isn't the whole slutty pornstar thing, because he's not dating them-"

"-he _enjoys their company_," said Ginny, "do you even know the number of girls I saw coming out of his office, their lips white with you-know-what?"

"That doesn't mean a thing," said Hermione, "for men, sex and love have almost nothing to do with each other."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "How about Ron?"

"Well," said Hermione, grinning, "who said he was in love with me?"

"Oh, Hermione," groaned Ginny, "do you _have_ to give me unpleasant surprises everyday?!"

**Check out my newest fic, "Siriusly in Love"!! - Tina**


	9. Supper Invite and Harry

"Larry Olsen got fired?" cried Cecilia Tao, one of the "models" in the waiting room. Ginny was checking their names off the list and pretended she couldn't hear them. 

"Yup. He got fired for sure," replied Lola Anderson. Ginny remembered her from the fetish interview Blaise had given some time ago. 

"But he was such a hottie!" cried Cecilia. 

"Francis Goyle?" called Ginny, looking up from her notepad. 

"Right here," droned a brunette. She went back to the gossiping. "I don't know, maybe Zabini's had it." 

"What do you mean?" asked Lola, wide-eyed. 

"Oh, don't you know?" laughed Francis, "he's been fucking all the secretaries Zabini's ever had, including Pauline." 

Ginny felt all the glances shift to her, but pretended she didn't notice it. 

"What kind of a fetish is _that_?" cried Cecilia, laughing. She gave a sideway glance at Ginny. "Do you reckon he did _her_, too?" she whispered, but not too quietly. 

"Maybe, maybe not," droned Francis, igniting the end of her wand and taking a cigarette to her lips. 

"Miss Goyle, no smoking is allowed in the waiting room," said Ginny curtly. Francis smirked and inhaled a mouthful of smoke. She breathed out, making donuts with thegreen smoke. 

-------------------------------------------- 

When Ginny went into one of the studios to pass a note to Kevin, Cecilia was sitting on top of a male model, hismanhood deep in her pussy on the stage. She was rocking back and forth, making moans of pleasure. Ginny had guessed she'd get used to all this by now, but apparently it hadn't sunk in her just yet. Trying not to look at the scene, she walked over to Kevin, who greeted her with the usual smirk. 

"This from Mr. Zabini," she said, handing him the note. He took it and scanned her figure with his eyes. She blushed immediately as if he could see right through her clothes. 

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," he replied, "you know, just a word of friendly advice: make your outfit a bit more workplace-friendly, will you not?" 

She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. "What's wrong with my outfit?" 

"We're in the porn industry, Miss Weasley!" he laughed, "Cecilia, babe, up and down, up and down!" 

"Ahhh!" moaned Cecilia as Ginny hurried out of the studio, disgusted. 

----------------------------------------- 

When she got back to her office, there was a plastic bag on her desk. It had a note attached: _From Blaise, not as a boss, but as a friend._ Curious, she opened it up. 

There, lo and behold, lay the invisible strap for the Vibroom. She couldn't help but laugh as she tucked it away safely in her purse. It was then that Blaise emerged out of his office. He caught the sight of the strap disappear into her purse and smirked. 

"You can't be accepting gifts like that, Miss Weasley, I told you you have to be careful around here," he said playfully. 

"I _am_ being careful," she laughed, "I'm using straps and all." 

"Good point," he said with a chuckle. "Did you sleep well last night?" 

"Yes, thanks to you," she said gratefully, "I just can't believe...yeah..." 

He nodded, understanding. "So where's my reward?" he asked. 

"Reward?" 

"For saving you, of course!" cried Blaise, laughing. "Don't I get something?" 

"I'm not sure about that," said Ginny, "what do you want?" 

_How about some nice, sweaty sex? _asked Blaise in his mind, _or how about a blowjob?_

"Invite me for asupper at your place," he said instead. She raised her eyebrows. 

"I don't have a place of my own," she said. 

"I know that," he said simply, "just invite me to dinner." 

"Alright," smiled Ginny, "I'll ask Ron and Hermione." 

"Wicked," said Blaise, grinning. "Oh, and can you read the documents over there before turning them to me? I hate misspells and grammar mistakes, they disgust me." 

"Sure thing," she said, picking the documents up. "Erotica?" she read. 

---------------------------------------------- 

"'She took his erect cock in her mouth and began to suck. As he groaned, she licked at the tip of his manhood, nibbling. She began to lick his balls, his sweet cum all over her face-'" 

"GINNY?" cried Harry Potter in shock and horroras he almost fell over near the door. She bolted right up, surprised. 

"Harry?" she asked, "what are you doing here?" 

"Ron told me you work here, so I thought I'd drop by and say hi," he replied, looking around the room full of obscene posters. Although they had broken up two years ago, the two were still in okay-terms, and she was certainly glad to see him. 

"Well, I don't have much time, but I have a few minutes for a chat," she said. 

"What were you doing there?" asked Harry suspiciously, referring to her readings of the erotica. 

"Oh, I was proofreading," she explained, "I can't check for mistakes unless I read them aloud, so..." 

"Oh, okay," Harry said, smiling. "So how's work here?" 

"It's bearable," she replied, "how's work at the Ministry?" 

"You know how it is," he said. And it was true; her own brother worked there, after all. "But um, is it true that you got attacked here?" 

"Oh, Harry," Ginny put a hand on her forehead, "please don't tell me you're gonna go arresting people!" 

"Of course not," he replied sheepishly. Suddenly, Blaise's office door opened and he came out, looking down at his clipboard. 

"Miss Weasley, are you done with the proofreading..._Potter?_" he stared at Harry in confusion. 

"Hello, Zabini," Harry muttered. He was never too friendly with Slytherins. 

"Hello to you, too," said Blaise curtly before turning to Ginny. "Are you done with the proofreading?" 

"Almost," she said, picking up the documents again. Harry shook his head in disbelief. 

"You are sick and perverted, you are," he muttered. Blaise let out a cold laugh. 

"Sick and perverted? We _serve_ the sick and perverted and make money off of it. We serve men like you," he droned. 

Harry's cheeks turned bright red with fury. "As if I use any of your sick services!" he cried. 

"Oh yeah?" said Blaise, "Miss Weasley, run a search on all of our magazine, books,and video subscriptions under the name Potter-" 

"Fuck you," grumbled Harry, giving Blaise the finger. 

"In this industry, that's actually a compliment," droned Blaise asHarry stomped away angrily. "He's gotten a bit more hostile than before...I used to think that was teenage angst, but I guess it wasn't..." 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Feedback means EVERYTHING to me, guys! Won't be able to update for a while (in compensation I'm updating all three stories at once.), so sorry! Keep the reviews coming strong! -Tina**


	10. Cameraman, Supper, and Date?

"He invited himself over?" said Hermione, surprised. 

"Yeah," Ginny replied, laughing. 

"Then embarrassed Harry?" said Hermione. 

"Yup," Ginny chuckled, "it was pretty funny. Not to be mean, of course, but it was funny nevertheless." 

"Well, are you sure you don't want to just to treat him at a restaurant or something?" asked Hermione worriedly, "I mean, you know how Ron feels..." 

"I don't think it'll be too much of a problem," said Ginny thoughtfully, "just a friendly dinner. Besides, if it's just me and him, it might give him the wrong idea." 

Hermione grinned. "What wrong idea?" 

"Oh, shut up," said Ginny. 

----------------------------------------- 

"What do you mean, the costumes are not in?" asked Ginny angrily over the phone. Kayla Cuke, the seventeen-year old, stood in front of her practically naked. "Oh, will you put on some clothes?" she said, covering the mouthpiece for a second. 

"But I need to change into the costume!" cried Kayla. Ginny rolled her eyes.\ 

"Put something on until the costumes come in, will you, Kayla?" she said impatiently. "And how come I have to make this phone call? Where's the show managers?" Then, she spotted a man coming in. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked. 

He looked transfixed at Kayla's nudity, which she seemed to find amusing. She stroke a few poses until Ginny glared at her angrily. 

"Um, um,I have an appointment with Mr. Zabini," he said awkwardly. 

"Name?" she said, holding up her clipboard. "Can you hold for a sec? I need those costumes in!" she yelled into her mouthpiece before covering it up again. 

"Jonathan McKay," he replied, still staring at where Kayla had run off to. Ginny tried to ignore the bulge in his pants. 

"An interview for the position of cameraman?" she said, staring down at her clipboard. 

"Yes, I used to work for Floo Entertainment," he replied sheepishly. "Kind of new in this industry." 

"It says here you applied for this job five months ago," she read. 

"Yeah, this job is hard to get," he said, embarrassed. Ginny sighed and uncovered themouthpiece on the telephone. 

"Costumes in ten minutes, please. Yes, I mean today! Geez!" she said before hanging up. She picked it up again, and pressed a button. 

"Mr. Zabini?" 

"Yes?" he said from his office telephone. 

"Mr. McKay is here for the position of cameraman," she said, realizing that he was being hired because Larry got fired. 

"Tell him to come in. And Miss Weasley, you come in, too," Blaise said. 

"Me? There's an awful amount of work here," she said. 

"It's okay," he said, "I'll have someone else cover for you." 

------------------------------------- 

Ginny and Jonathan entered Blaise's office. He was sitting on his desk with a pile of documents, and waved them in. Ginny sat on a chair next to his desk, facing the interviewee's chair. Jonathan McKay sat awkwardly, trying to conceal his still-bulging pants. 

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Zabini," he said sheepishly. 

"It's fine. Let's take a look at your resume," he said. Ginny handed him her clipboard. "How was work at Floo Entertainment?" 

"I just did a lot of show recordings," Jonathan replied. 

"I see," Blaise murmured. "Why did you want this position?" 

"Oh," he replied, taken aback a bit, "I thought it'd be a good opportunity, and.." 

"You would see a lot of naked girls?" Blaise interrupted indifferently. Jonathan looked uncomfortable, to which Blaise laughed. "It's okay, Mr. McKay, it's perfectly fine. But I must warn you, though." 

"Of what?" Jonathan asked, curious. Blaise leaned closer to him and lowered his voice. 

"If you work here for a year or two..." he whispered, and the rest Ginny could not hear, but Jonathan's eyes widened in sudden realization. Blaise leaned back into his chair, looking satisfied. "So, do you still want the position?" 

"Er," said Jonathan, "I'll...I'll think about it and get back to you." 

"Thank you," said Blaise, waving as Jonathan left. "He ain't coming back," he muttered. 

"What did you say?" asked Ginny. 

"Oh, the truth," droned Blaise, "that I only tell to those I don't wanna hire. I'm not about to hire some kid from the Floo Entertainment! They started like two years ago, he's got like zero experience!" 

"What did you tell him?" asked Ginny, even more curious. Blaise grinned. 

"It gets more difficult to _get it up_ if you work here too long," he said, trying to look serious, "that's why Kevin got divorced. But you didn't hear that from me." 

------------------------------------------------- 

It took about an hour for the costumes to arrive, Kayla Cuke fussed about her skirt being too long, and about three more cameramen were interviewed and turned down ("informed", according to Blaise). 

"So, when am I being treated with a homemade supper?" asked Blaise as the third cameraman left with a worried look on his face. 

"Hermione said you can come tomorrow night," she informed him. 

"I notice you are leaving out Ronald Weasley?" he said playfully. "I demand to know the truth, Miss Weasley; does he or does he not know I'm coming over?" 

Ginny sighed. "Okay, fine, he doesn't know." 

"And is this wise, not letting him know?" asked Blaise. 

"Er...I'm telling him tonight," Ginny said quickly. _I mean, what's there not to tell? There is nothing to tell or not tell. Just a boss coming overto eat supper. What's so abnormal about that?_

---------------------------------- 

"There's a lot of things abnormal about that!" cried Ron, the evening after; Ginny had only come around telling him an hour before Blaise was expected. "You don't see me inviting the Minister of Magic in here!" 

"Actually, that would seem quite normal," said Hermione, earning a glare from Ron which she conveniently ignored. 

"I don't even _know_ this guy! I haven't really talked to him since freaking _Hogwarts_!" cried Ron exasperatedly. 

"He _saved_ me, Ron!" said Ginny. 

"A _Slytherin_!" 

"Stop being immature, Ron," said Hermione, "I don't see anything wrong with inviting him over. Besides, I made breakfast-for-dinner." 

"Hermione!" cried Ginny, "you can't make breakfast-for-" 

"Kidding! Kidding!" laughed Hermione, "we're having steaks." 

The doorbell rang precisely at seven o' clock. Ginny answered the door promptly and smiled as she greeted him. 

"Good evening," said Blaise, entering. He smiled at Hermione and Ron. "Thank you for inviting me over." 

"_Shut up, Ron,_" whispered Hermione through her smiling, gritted teeth before Ron could say anything. 

Ron barely spoke, but Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise had an animated discussion about different things. 

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say we have a _shortage_ of proficient models," replied Blaise to Hermione's rather blunt question, "but we're always looking for the best." 

"I see," replied Hermione, "do you think I could get a job there?" 

"HERMIONE!" cried Ron, making bits of beef fly everywhere. 

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" laughed Hermione. She took up a napkin and wiped her fiance's mouth fondly as Ginny stared embarrassedy at Blaise. He merely smiled at her. 

-------------------------------- 

"That was a lot of fun," said Blaise as he and Ginny walked out of the flat. 

"I'm glad you liked it," said Ginny, smiling. 

"In response, I'd like to treat you some time," said Blaise with a soft smile on his lips. She stared at him in slight surprise. 

"Like...on a date?" she asked timidly, to which he chuckled. 

"If you want it to be," he replied easily, "but if you don't, it's fine with me." 

"What kind of an answer is that?" shecried, laughing. 

"What kind of an answer is yours, then?" he asked playfully, "is that a yes or a no?" 

"Well," replied Ginny, trying to look serious, "is it a date or no?" 

"I really hope your answer doesn't depend on it," he said, "because I'd really like it to be one." 

Ginny sighed, letting out a laugh. "Yes." 

Grinning, Blaise leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "See you on Monday, Ginny," he whispered. 

**-----------------------------------**

**And there it is:D I'd like to thank all of you who read and reviewed, I really cherish all of them!**

**I try to reply to all the reviews, but I barely have the time (I barely have the time to write these! Hehe!), so usually I only reply to long ones. :P**

**As for the length of this fic...I'm pretty sure it'll be longer than "Seducing Mr. Malfoy". Anywho, love you all! -Tina**


	11. Dynamic Viewing

"What happened, spill," demanded Hermione as soon as Ginny came back into the apartment.

"What do you mean, spill?" asked Ginny innocently. Ron, thankfully, was safely out of the way in the shower. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"You were gone for at least twenty minutes! What happened?" she demanded again, a playful smile on her lips. Ginny threw her hands in the air in defeat.

"He asked me out," she said.

"And?"

"I said yes," Ginny replied, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Hermione looked satisified.

"So you _do_ like him, then!" she cried triumphantly.

"I don't know that," mumbled Ginny, but she couldn't help but grin shyly as she remembered the warmth of his lips on her forehead.

"There's another movie screening this morning," said Ginny, checking off her clipboard as Blaise listened quietly from his desk.

"Wanna come?" he said with a smirk. She laughed.

"No, thanks," she replied.

"No, seriously, you should come, you sure _enjoyed_ the last one...besides, you'll have work to do if you don't come...think of it like a nice break," he said, giving her a wink. She blushed (why?) at once.

"I...I guess I could, then," she said timidly. He grinned at her.

"Okay, and then?"

"Another interview for camerman before lunch, and then six models are coming in for an interview at two," she finished.

"Be there for all of them," he said, "I really do appreciate your input."

"I'm flattered, but I really have-"

"I'll get you covered," interrupted Blaise, "I'd like to have you in on most of the interviews and meetings if possible."

"Yes, sir," she replied promptly. Sure, why not? It was less work, and she was less and less embarrassed, now that she was getting a hang of a few things.

"Why are we going to a different theater?" asked Ginny as they walked the halls of the company.

"It's supposed to be specially equipped," he replied simply.

"Oh," she said.

When they got there, each seat was in either black or dark red. A speaker above them played a message: _gentlemen, please be seated in the black chairs; ladies, please be seated in the red chairs._

Ginny also noticed that there were a lot more women in this theater than the last one, and each row was made up of half black seats and half red seats, each one next to the other. Consequently, she sat in the red seat next to Blaise's black one.

"What's up with the coloring?" laughed Ginny, receiving a pamphlet from a lady in a uniform.

"This ought to be interesting," said Blaise as he scanned over the pamphlet. "_Magically enhanced seats for dynamic viewing..._"

"Huh?" said Ginny, confused. But the movie was starting.

Something was definitely wrong, but it felt so right. When the red-haired main character orgasmed, Ginny felt as if she was experiencing it, too. And she apparently wasn't the only one; the whole theater was groaning and moaning. Breathing heavily and red-faced, Ginny glanced at Blaise. He did make a few quiet grunts but still managed to remain poised.

_Dynamic viewing, my ass_, thought Ginny as she felt her breasts be fondled by something she couldn't see.

"Darren," gasped the main character on the screen.

"Turn over," growled the male character.

_Oh, shit! _thought Ginny.

Moans and grunts filled the theater soon. Ginny was extremely impressed as she felt something big and hard push through her arse as she sat there, but knew there was nothing. She was getting wetter and wetter, and soon found herself rocking in her chair. A smirk rose on Blaise's satisfied face as he glanced sideways at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he whispered.

"This is...wretched," breathed Ginny.

"At least you're entertained," whispered Blaise, followed by a soft grunt.

"I am _not_ entertained," groaned Ginny. An invisible force squeezed her nipples, hard.

"Right," said Blaise with a heavy breath, "I'm enjoying myself."

"Glad you are, _sir_," Ginny replied.

Everyone had the afterglow of vigorous sex when the movie was over. Ginny was ashamed to find both her panties, the back of her skirt, and even a bit of the seat wet with cum. She was at least relieved that she wasn't the only one, however.

"This is wrong on so many different levels," she grumbled, getting up and trying to clean up herself.

"Oh, yes," laughed Blaise, taking out his wand. He cleaned up himself and Ginny instantly.

"That was definitely something," said Ginny as they exited the theater. She still felt hot.

"We could make some money off of it," said Blaise thoughtfully, "install the seats right onto our theater."

_The mind of a true businessman_, Ginny thought. She wondered if she admired that about him. She wasn't really sure, but she did like it.

"Very impressive," said Blaise, scanning the resume. Ginny sat beside him, and a mousy-haired man sat in front of them.

"Thank you," he replied. He looked quite young, but apparently had been working the cameras since he was little.

"Well, welcome to SexyWitches Incoporated, Mr. Madison," said Blaise warmly, getting up to shake his hand. He took it graciously and left after picking up some information from Ginny. Blaise sat back in his chair, relaxed.

"Glad to get that out of the way," he sighed, satisfied. "Lunch now?"

"Until two, sir," replied Ginny.

"Great," he hoisted himself up. "Let's go."

"Together?" asked Ginny, her eyes widening.

"Why not?" he winked. "Let's go to that little shop."

It was the exact same shop near which he had met Ginny for the first time since Hogwarts. Reminiscing, he sat down with Ginny across from him. He bought the both of them a sandwich and a drink each.

"Thank you," she said warmly.

"You're very welcome," he replied, "you need to fatten up a bit."

"Excuse me?" she asked, laughing, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too thin!" he laughed, "just look at you!"

"I have not heard that from anyone except you!" she cried, "no one ever calls me thin."

"I mean, like, in certain places," he explained, taking a bite off his sandwich. She raised an eyebrow and scoffed when she realized what he meant.

"You perv!" she cried, laughing, "is that all you look for? It's considered sexual harrassment in the workplace, you know."

He shrugged. "What do you expect me to look for, seriously? I look where it matters."

"Pshh," Ginny scowled playfully at him. She took a sip from her drink, and when she thought he wasn't looking, glanced down at her breasts quickly. She _did_ wear a solid 34C, but compared to some of the 'models' at the company...but she _did_ cover herself all the time...and there was that one thing Kevin said about wearing workplace-friendly...

Blaise smirked as he caught Ginny's expression turn worried.

"I'm just kidding, Ginny," he said with a chuckle, "you're perfect."

"Like I care about what _you_ think," she murmured, but the apparent concern in her voice made him laugh quietly.

**If you liked it, review! If you didn't like it, still review! :D**

**'Siriusly in Love' is also updated (I think it's my favorite chapter of it so far), so check that out too if you haven't already! **

**Remember you can talk to me via:**

**Reviews (I reply to long reviews), Private Messages (I ALWAYS reply), and even just e-mail. I set it up so you can send me e-mails. :)**

**-Tina**


	12. So You Want Bigger Tits?

**Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! And also to everyone who will review this chapter!! :D - **

** doesn't let me use dashes anymore to separate scenes, so I have to use the line separator. Just an FYI! -Tina**

It really bugged Ginny as she sat through the interview with six wannabe-pornstars. They were all in bikinis, showing off their large, firm breasts. She didn't even look away when Blaise went through each one, feeling their tits. He didn't exactly look excited and horny, but he did look satisified with himself as he squeezed at the large mounds of fat deposit.

Blaise caught a glimpse of her worried face as the interviewees took off their bikini tops. He laughed silently to himself.

"Don't ask me, how would I know?" cried Hermione that evening, laughing.

"So you don't know?" asked Ginny, worried.

"I never _needed_ them, you see," she replied, cupping her breasts with her two hands and smiling victoriously. "And I don't think _you_ need them, either! What's wrong with you?"

Ginny sighed. "It's just...I don't know..."

Hermione took her hands off her breasts and stared at Ginny. "Ginny, you can't expect to have ginormous boobs like the pornstars at your company. It's not natural."

It was then than an idea popped into her head.

"What do I _use_?" cried Cecilia Tao, when Ginny came around asking. She sounded a bit offended. "I don't use anything! These are natural!" She pointed at her large breasts.

"I swear I don't use anything," said Sheila Lee, "I wrote it all down in the contract. Natural boobs."

"Just because you have teeny boobs, it doesn't mean we all do," spat Irene Barla, "I was _always_ a 38 DD."

"I mean, I can see why you would be looking for that kind of stuff, but really, these are authentic," explained Kayla Cuke, squeezing her bare breasts in Studio 3B.

"Don't do that," whispered Ginny urgently, looking around. Apparently people didn't find Kayla acting this way weird. "So, you don't use anything?"

"Well," said Kalya. She looked around cautiously and leaned in closer to Ginny. "Okay, _I_ don't use anything, but Francis has some really nice stuff. You should ask her."

"_Francis Goyle_?" cried Ginny, "but she hates me!"

"She's nice once you get to know her," explained Kayla, but somehow Ginny doubted it.

"So you want bigger tits?" said Francis Goyle, smoking her green cigarette again. Ginny was disturbed that none of the 'models' had asked her _why _she wanted bigger breasts. Perhaps it was that obvious?

"Well, yes," admitted Ginny.

"Who is this for?" spat Francis Goyle.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, confused.

"What man," said Francis, taking a puff.

"No one, no one," said Ginny quickly, but she blushed a little. Francis smirked.

"What size do you wear right now?" she asked, crossing her arms over her very large ones.

"34C," Ginny replied.

"That's not too bad," Francis raised her eyebrows. "You don't _look_ 34C."

"I, I don't?"

"No, your tits look practically flat, covered under your clothes."

"Oh."

The light fizzed off on the green cigarette, and Francis tossed the little stub into her mouth and chewed it up. "Get some better clothes, and you'll be fine. Besides, Zabini doesn't like the tits too big. He likes 'em nice and firm and-"

Ginny gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?" she retorted, "Mr. Zabini and I are not-"

"Okay, okay," laughed Francis, "of course you aren't."

There wasn't much time to improvise as she was still at work, so she simply undid the first two or three buttons of her blouse. She wondered if he would even notice...wait, why did she even _care_ if he noticed?

She sat doing some paperwork when Harry stumbled in again. She looked up from her desk, surprised.

"Harry!" she called, getting up. However, he didn't reply at once. His eyes were fixed on her cleavage, his mouth slightly open.

"Harry?" said Ginny again.

"Oh, hi," Harry shook his head as if waking up from a dream. "W, wow, you look great."

"Thanks," she grinned. She noticed his eyes trail to her breasts again and again. "So, what's going on?"

"Not much," he said, "thought I'd drop by and say hi. Zabini in?" He gulped silently.

"Out on a meeting with the CEO," she said. Growing adventurous, she got up and laid her hands on her desk, leaning in a little bit. Her cleavage was maximized and clearly visible. She thought she could hear Harry's breath get faster.

"So, Ginny," he managed to say, "you seeing anyone?"

She leaned back (much to Harry's dismay) in surprise. "What?"

"I mean, are you seeing anyone, like dating anyone," he repeated.

"Um, no, not really," she replied. Why couldn't she erase Blaise Zabini off her mind? Why?

"Because, I was thinking," Harry said slowly, "if you think we should maybe start over-"

"No, Harry," said Ginny quietly and calmly. He looked up from staring at his shoes. She looked apologetic but stern. "It's not going to work out."

Harry looked defeated. "At least I tried," he sighed. He shrugged and exited the office without another word. Ginny sat back in her chair, thinking. No, it wasn't going to work out. Not when she was so crazy about another one..._no_, she wasn't crazy about him, she didn't like him...but...

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up abruptly. Blaise Zabini was standing there, looking amused. For a second there she wondered why he looked pleasnatly suprised, and realized her blouse had been buttoned all the way up when he first talked to her in the morning.

"Hello, Mr. Zabini," she said automatically. His glance trailed to her breasts and moved back to her face. He looked as if he would say something and then changed his mind. He walked into his office, a small, handsome smirk on his lips she adored so much. _No_, she thought annoyedly. _I do not adore him! _But his hair...his body...his laugh...

She swore to herself she had no idea why, but she stopped by at a store on the way home to buy some more revealing shirts.

**Hope that you enjoyed it, please review!!**

**Here's another thing. I'm craving some really good smut comedy fics to inspire me :D If you know any good sex comedy Harry Potter fanfiction on the site, please nominate the fic in your review or simply PM me it. ANY humor/romance, usually rated TM, stuff similar to my style. No male slashes, though. I don't want just erotica, I want sex comedy. **

**Please and thank you! **

**Love you all,**

**Tina**


	13. Dragonskin and 300 Hotties

**Check out my newest fanfic, "Girls Say the Darnest Things". Read it, love it, review it! ;) - Tina **

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"What's all this?" cried Hermione as Ginny stumbled into the flat, holding up loads of shopping bags.

"I did some shopping," murmured Ginny. Before she could stop her, Hermione was rummaging through one of them. She took out a kinky v-neck shirt.

"You're wearing something under this, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, sure I am," Ginny quickly lied, snatching it away from Hermione.

"And this blouse is way too small for you!" exclaimed Hermione, throwing clothes out of the shopping bags, "and the neckline of this one...are these all _tops_?"

"Er, I think so," murmured Ginny, "anything wrong?"

"I mean, it looks like you're replacing all the tops you have in your closet. No pants, skirts...wait, I think there _are_ some dresses in here..."

"I just felt like shopping," said Ginny, "can you help me carry these into my room?"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ron arrived home soon after they finished arranging all the clothes in Ginny's closet, and Hermione swore not to say anything of the shopping spree to him.

"What took you so long?" asked Hermione, helping Ron out of his coat.

"Some losers brought in cursed dragonskin," he muttered, "they cause severe burns once you make them into clothing and wear them."

"Merlin, really?" gasped Ginny, "what happened?"

"We stopped the big load from coming in from Portugal," he replied, "but we think there's some still out there in the market. They don't do anything when you are just handling them and making clothes with them, but once you wear them they start acting up. The Ministry's going to ban their sale and use for a while, I reckon."

"What type of Dark Magic is that?" asked Ginny.

"There's a whole category on cursed items, really," Ron explained, looking around the kitchen as Hermione bustled to prepare dinner, "but this one's tricky because you don't know anything until someone wears the thing, and then it's too late. The trades department is going to compensate all damanges, though."

"Well, that's good!" said Hermione, "sit down, Ron, we're having pork chop."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The phone rang.

Ginny sat up abruptly from her little nap and cleaned up the drool on her desk with her wand.

"Hello?" she said, picking up the telephone.

"This is floor nine. Put Mr. Zabini on the line, please," said someone from the other end. Ginny quickly pressed a button.

"Mr. Zabini?" she said.

"Yeah?" came an answer.

"A phone call for you from floor nine."

"Alright."

Approximately five seconds later, Ginny could hear Blaise shouting all the way from his office.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he cried, "contact the fucking sellers! Call other models! You're messing up the schedule!"

_Uh-oh, _thought Ginny.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"_Three hundred?_" cried Ginny, "what are you guys _doing_ down there??"

"It's the 300-Hotties shoot we do every month," complained Kevin, "we ordered these dragonskin bikinis a long time ago!"

"So you need three hundred replacements?" Ginny asked, putting a hand on her forehead. Why did she have to handle this type of stuff, anyway? Wasn't she just the vice president's assistant?

"Pretty much," replied Kevin," the photo goes into at least five of our weekly magazines and subscribers may cancel if we don't have it this month, and everything goes to print tonight."

Ginny quickly picked up and dialed a second number.

"Model lounge," said a voice.

"How many free models are there?" Ginny asked, business-like.

"Well, most have gone to the 300-Hotties-"

"I _know that_, how many are left?" Ginny interrupted, annoyed.

"Like about fifty," the voice replied. Ginny sighed.

"Contact as many model as you can, we need 250 more," she said. She hung up and went back to Kevin.

"We got fifty," she explained, "but we're trying to get more. Wouldn't about two-hundred, do, though? Who counts them anyway?"

"A lot of people," Kevin replied, "people get this shoot every month, they notice if there's less girls."

"This is ridiculous," grumbled Ginny.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

In about an hour, about 200 models were contacted and brought in. Some female non-model workers at the company agreed to participate for extra pay, and there were about 280 women in total. They were changed into classy white bikinis.

"Two hundred eighty, two hunrdered eighty-one," counted Ginny. "That should be enough, right?"

"I guess," replied Kevin. He seemed rather transfixed by Ginny's new outfit; her blouse was much smaller and her top buttons were undone, revealing her nice cleavage.

"Look, why don't you join in?" he suggested, "get one of those bikinis on, get extra pay? It's not real porn or anything..."

"No thanks," she said curtly, "I don't do that."

"Besides, hers aren't big enough."

Both Ginny and Kevin turned. Blaise was standing there, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips.

"_Excuse me?_" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I said, your boobs aren't big enough," he repeated, a playful smile on his lips.

"You're trying to get me into the photo shoot," she accused, pointing a finger at him, "and it's not working."

"Never!" he cried, laughing, "our company have _standards_, you know."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Second row, bend front!" cried Kevin behind the camera. Ginny bent front, showing her cleavage in the white bikini top along with dozens of other women in row two.

The scary thing was that she wasn't really embarrassed; having 281 other women beside her may have contributed to it.

Blaise was standing next to Kevin with his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips. He was staring at Ginny, and their eyes met. She blushed a little bit but did not move. And as the camera flashed, she was sure she saw him wink at her.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**AGAIN, don't forget to check out that new fanfic, Girls Say the Darnest Things. It's a comedy fic!! :) - Tina**


	14. Game Tickets

Ginny was in the office when she took a look at the photograph for the first time. The words "300 Hotties" shone at the top of the photo. She scanned the second row until she found herself, leaning in and showing off her cleavage.

"Oh Merlin," she laughed, clasping her hand on her mouth, "what if someone recognizes me?"

"No one really looks carefully at each one," Kevin assured her, "think of it as a life experience."

"Merlin, Kevin, tell me why I was talked into this," she chuckled.

"I _think_ you fell into the manipulation of your boss," he replied, "but _really_, I don't know."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

She was typing a report when Blaise strolled out of his office and leaned against her desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly. Blaise chuckled.

"When's the best day and time for that date of ours?" he asked casually.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, "my _date_." She remembered the feeling of his soft lips on her forehead.

"I'm so disappointed you forgot about it," he said, "that's the only thing I've been thinking about all this time."

"Don't even joke with me," she laughed. He laughed, too.

"So...how is this Friday at six?" he offered.

"Sounds good to me," she said, "where are we going?"

"Well," he replied, "since I'm treating you, you get to choose."

"What if I choose somewhere horridly expensive?" she asked playfully.

"I really hope you don't. All I have is a gigantic porn company engrossing millions." He mocked a sigh, and she let out a laugh.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"So, how are you ladies?" asked Ginny cheerfully. The models scowled.

"It was _horrible_," whined Kayla, "it took three nights to heal."

"At least you're not paying for the medical costs!" said Ginny, trying to brighten them up, "look, Cecilia, your skin looks good as new!"

"That's because it _is_ new skin," Cecilia grumbled, "the stuff they give you at St. Mungo's hurts like crazy."

"Well, at least you are all fine now, right?" said Ginny. She took out a pile of paper. "Here's your new schedules for the photo and video shoots. Welcome back!"

When she reached Francis, she saw her smirk.

"So you were in the shoot?" Francis asked quietly. Ginny blushed.

"Yeah," she said.

"Did Zabini talk you into it?" she whispered.

"Um," said Ginny, "I..."

Francis raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, fine, he did," Ginny said, laughing a little.

"Persuasive guy, Zabini," Francis murmured, taking her schedule.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny was packing up to go home on Thursday night when Blaise walked out of his office, looking mildly excited.

"Hello, you," she said with a smile.

"Remember when I said I'd let you choose where we go for our date?" he said.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Well, I change my mind, because I'm just sinister like that," he said, giving her a mocked evil look. She laughed.

"What do you have in mind?"

Instead of replying he took out something from his pocket and handed it to her. She examined it.

"Merlin's beard!" cried Ginny, "a Harpies game!!"

"Holyhead Harpies versus Puddlemere United," he said, "two tickets to tomorrow night's game."

Ginny let out a squeal, and without realizing what she was doing, she threw her arms around Blaise. Laughing, he took her in his arms, and a moment later she finally took in what she had done and jumped back.

"Oops, sorry," she said, a shy smile on her lips.

"No, don't apologize, I rather liked it," he said with a grin, making her blush. He hadn't given or received a genuine, no-sex-intended hug in a long time...and it felt nice.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"So where are you going?" asked Hermione, dangling her feet at the edge of Ginny's bed.

"To a Harpies game," said Ginny excitedly.

"Harpies versus Puddlemere?" said Hermione in surprise, "those tickets are impossible to get!"

"He got 'em," Ginny replied happily, pulling out her Holyhead Harpies tanktop. _Dark green with gold. _

"I was thinking you'd go somewhere more romantic," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I think I'm more comfortable this way. It's gonna be _awesome_," she said, "he's not an avid Harpies fan as I am, but he _hates_ the Puddlemere United. Haha!"

"Well, have fun!" said Hermione, "I'm going to the movies with Ron."

"What are you guys watching?" Ginny asked, taking out her cropped jeans.

"He said the title was...hmmm..._The Encounter_."

Ginny looked up, her Harpies hat on her head. "That's from our company," she laughed. She took off the hat and decided against wearing it. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Seriously? He's taking me to watch _porn_?"

"It's not hardcore," she explained, "brief smutty scenes. Kayla's first big movie, actually."

"There's my expert," laughed Hermione.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Okay, mentioning this here because I get the most number of views on this one of all my currently-updating fics:**

**Check out Soul Bound 8686's "Potion Master for Sale", chapter two. The best snogging scene I've ever read in my life (not just in fanfiction, in any book), Actually, you should just read the whole story (I'm on chapter two). Yes, it's a Snape/Hermione which I don't think I'll ever write, but it's still good. She writes long chapters unlike me. lol! Just wanted to share this with all of my great readers! Love you! **

**Happy reading!**

**-Tina**


	15. Beneath the Milky Twilight

**I hope I didn't hype you guys too much on this chapter...lol, ****this is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you like it as much as I do, and if you don't review, I may be very pissed. :p And yes, I'm talking to _you_, those who've been reading religiously but never reviewed! ;) - Tina**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

"You sure look hyped up," said Blaise with a chuckle as he picked her up from the flat. He was dressed in a plain dark green shirt (the Harpies color being dark green and gold) and jeans; she had never seen him dressed more casually. She liked how he looked so laid-back.

"I _am_ hyped up," laughed Ginny, "it's the last game of the season, the finals!"

"Let's get going, then," he laughed. For a second he looked unsure, but he soon grabbed her hand. "Mind if I Apparate both of us?"

"Er, sure," said Ginny, blushing a bit as she felt the warmth of his hand.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Tickets, please?" said a lady at the counter. She looked tired at having so many people pour into the stadiium at once.

"Right here," said Blaise, handing her his tickets.

"Oh," said the lady, looking surprised, "first class seats. You must have reserved these months ago!"

"Not really," he laughed.

"Okay, then you must be a millionaire or something," laughed the lady, handing his tickets back to him and pointing at the seats at the very top.

"Go Harpies!" he said, waving at the lady as they walked towards their seat.

"Go Harpies!" laughed the lady.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"The match will begin in few minutes!" said the loudspeaker, "we will first introduce the teams!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Waves of dark green on one side, wave of dark blue on the other.

"First up, the Holyhead Harpies!"

Ginny jumped up from her seat and cheered, accompanied by Blaise.

"Next, the Puddlemere United!"

Puddlemere fans positively roared, as Blaise and Ginny had fun booing them.

"Now, we'll introduce the players. From the Puddlemere United, the newly elected captain: Oliver Wood!"

"Oh, look!" cried Ginny, "that's Oliver! He became captain!"

"So I see," said Blaise, amused.

Oliver waved at the crowd, grinning and winking.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The game started quite soon, and players were zooming within the large stadium, passing the Quaffle, dodging the Bludgers, and the Seekers keeping a good eye out for the golden Snitch. The large screen in the stadium kept track of the game and also flashed images of some of the audience.

"Penelope Kooza with the Quaffle!!" cried the loudspeaker, and both Ginny and Blaise jumped from their seats and began to shout loudly.

"Go! Go! Go!" cried Ginny.

"And she shoots- _no_, Wood caught it!"

The Harpies fans groaned loudly as the Puddlemere United fans rose from their seats, doing a little jig.

"That was a lucky save," grumbled Ginny, "Kooza can take him anyday."

Blaise smiled at her and went on cheering for the Harpies, waving a little flag he had purchased for both of them. A rather large man behind him, however, didn't find her comment very pleasing.

"That was true skills," he grunted loudly. Ginny stared back at him, decided against arguing with him, and went back to the game, rolling her eyes. The man, however, went on:

"That Kooza bitch can't play shit," he said loudly, "Harpies chicks should go back to playing with dolls."

"What?" spat Ginny, turning back at him. "Are you trying to be _sexist_ here?"

Blaise turned to face him as well, looking very irritated. The man positively laughed at him, as he was much larger (okay, fatter) than Blaise.

"What cha gonna do, missy? Have your little boyfriend here _beat me up_ or something? What are you doing, anyway, dude? Cheering for a bunch of little girls instead of a real team like the Puddlemere!"

Blaise chuckled. "Just leave us alone, will you? Just enjoy the game." He turned back to face the game with Ginny.

"Too scared, ya? Mama's boy, comin' with some whore to cheer for the Harpie-chicks, psh-"

What happened next occured so fast that Ginny didn't even get a chance to stop him. The big fat man was on the floor, and Blaise stood, staring down at him, shaking his fist.

"Enjoy the game, will ya, mate?" said Blaise with a genuinely interested smile.

The big fat man didn't bother them for the rest of the game.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The game went on for at least an hour, with the snitch nowhere to be found. The loudspeaker announced a break, and people enjoyed themselves. The score was a tie between the two teams, two hundred and fifty each. The stadium began to play some songs and show parts of the audience through the big screen.

"One time, I went to a match on a rainy day, and they played a Muggle song called, 'Raindrops Keep Faling on My Head," laughed Ginny, "funniest song I've ever heard."

"I think I've heard that one," said Blaise, "basically the same lyrics over and over again, right?"

A familiar tune to Ginny filled the stadium. "Oh wait!" said Ginny, "I think I know this one."

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly beside the green green grass_

"Oh my Merlin, that's a Muggle song, too!" cried Ginny, "Hermione played it once. _Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None The Richer."

"Sounds good," said Blaise, swaying a little bit to the melody.

The big screen showed a Puddlemere fan couple. Grinning, they kissed, making the audience go, "awww!"

_Swing swing swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Another couple was directed the camera at, and finding themselves on the big screen, the woman practically attacked her guy with her lips. Blaise and Ginny snickered.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

A couple dressed alike in dark green was seen, and the guy dipped the girl and snogged her, making people laugh.

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

The big screen soon flased the image of Oliver Wood resting at a bench, and grinning, he grabbed the Harpies player, Penelope Kooza, and kissed her.

_Silver moons sparkling_

_So kiss me_

The crowd roared with laughter as she smacked him with her broomstick, spitting angrily.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house-_

"Merlin! It's us!" cried Ginny, pointing at the large screen.

_Swing me upon it's hanging tyre_

Blaise looked up.

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat-  
_  
It indeed was them, Blaise looking surprised and Ginny looking embarrassed.

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map,_

"Oh, it is!" muttered Blaise.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Everyone was staring at them expectantly...

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

"Just kiss her, mate!" called someone, making smooching noises.

_Lift your open hand_

Ginny stared up at him, blushing.

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

Blaise leaned in...

_Silver moon's sparkling.._

His soft lips met hers, and she trembled slightly.

_So kiss me_

The crowd cheered.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

The big screen now showed another couple, but he pulled her even closer.

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

He brushed his lips lightly across hers, and she kissed back, her eyes closed slightly.

_Lift your open hand_

She opened her mouth, letting him taste her.

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

His one hand was on her back, and the other was in her soft, red hair.

_Silver moon's sparkling_

He sucked gently on her lower lip.

_So kiss me_

Ginny couldn't breathe as she kissed him eagerly.

_So kiss me_

But she didn't want to let go...

_So kiss me_

The loudspeaker announced that the game was about to restart, but they didn't hear it...

_So kiss me..._


	16. Match and Postgame

**Yes, the Holyhead Harpies is an all-women team. J.K. Rowling says Ginny joins the team, but for the sake of my fic she's just an avid fan of it.**

**Thank you for all the great feedback for the last chapter. If you don't know the song "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer, you really should check it out because it's one of the sweetest songs _ever_. I've liked it since I was a little girl. :) Enjoy!**

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

He couldn't let go, and neither could she.

The sweet scent of her, the warmth of her, just the _feel_ of her made him only want more. The game had restarted minutes ago, but they were oblivious to it; they were still standing there, lips locked closely. Ginny loved the proximity of it...and Merlin, he could _kiss_.

"Please, sit, we can't see the game!" complained someone behind them.

"Stanley, let 'em be!" said a woman with a sigh, "young love, it's beautiful!"

There was a roar of laughter and a loud 'ouch!'.

"Merlin's Beard, I missed the shot!" complained the man named Stanley. Ginny and Blaise broke apart abruptly to see what happened.

Penelope Kooza's Quaffle hit Oliver Wood in the stomach as he tried to save the goal, and he stumbled over. A grin spread ove Kooza's face as her teammates gave her thumbs-ups.

"Was that a payback for the kiss?" yelled Wood, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all roared with laughter.

"Try better next time!" yelled Penelope Kooza, and the audience laughed harder. Ginny giggled, and Blaise held her close to him, smiling down at her as she smiled shyly.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"That's Zacharias Smith, Chaser, with the Quaffle!" yelled the loudspeaker, "and Becky Weston as Harpies' Keeper. Will she get it? Will she get it?"

"Get it! Catch it! Catch it!" cried Ginny, jumping up and down. She looked so cute to him, and he chuckled, waving his Harpies flag. She would steal little embarrassed glances at him.

"And, and, and! She _caught it_!" screamed the loudspeaker. Ginny and Blaise cheered loudly with the rest of the Harpies.

"What's this? What's this?" screamed the loudspeaker, "looks like the Holyhead Harpies Seeker found something!"

Ginny and Blaise jumped out of their seats to see better. Danette Hills was zooming towards the ground at an incredible speed on her Nimbus.

"I think she saw it!" yelled Ginny.

The Puddlemere Seeker, Roul Yezz, sped after her.

"Yezz is close behind her!" cried the loudspeaker. The crowd was screaming like mad.

Then, in one, quick, movement, Danette Hills changed directions and sped to her right. Yezz, who hadn't seen this coming, sped right onto the grassy ground with a crash.

"Owww!" cried Blaise, laughing. Yezz made a large hole on the ground, and Danette, laughing, sped up.

"A fake!" giggled Ginny, "that was awesome."

All of a sudden, the smile was erased off of Danette Hills's face. She began to zoom up. Rolling his eyes, Roul got back on his broom; it was evident she was faking again...or was she?

"HILLS GOT THE SNITCH!! HOLYHEAD HARPIES WIN!!" bellowed the loudspeaker. The Harpies fan screamed in joy, and Blaise and Ginny got up from their seats. Ginny threw her arms around Blaise.

Roul Yezz kicked the floor, miserable.

Penelope Kooza stuck her tongue out at Wood. Surprisingly, Oliver Wood didn't frown. Grinning, he zoomed towards Penelope and tackled her to the ground, his lips square on hers. The crowd bellowed with laughter and some of the Puddlemere fans booed, but Oliver kept his lips locked onto Penelope Kooza's. She seemed to be struggling a little, and soon she gave up.

"There's Oliver Wood for you," Ginny laughed.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" chuckled Blaise, "because it's working."

She smield embarrassedly at him, and he leaned in and kissed her again, his lips softly brushing against hers. She eagerly kissed him back, her mind erasing of all thoughts.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"That was fun," sighed Ginny as they walked towards the exit. The Harpies fans were chanting as they poured out, most of them to bars or clubs to celebrate.

"Yes, it was," said Blaise, grinning, "in more ways than one."

Ginny smiled up at him, blushing a little. He offered her his arm and she took it, leaning closer to him.

"Should we go celebrate?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Well," she said, "where are we going?"

Blaise laughed. "Since I took that back about letting you decide for our date, I'll let you choose."

Ginny giggled. She spotted the Puddlemere Team walking rather defeatedly out of the stadium.

"Look! There's Oliver," she said, grinning as she remembered Penelope Kooza. "Hey! Oliver!"

Oliver Wood looked up and stared around. He found Ginny and his eyes widened. He walked towards them, fighting off some of his avid fans who were crazy for him despite the loss of the night.

"Ginny Weasley!" he said, laughing, "I thought it was you when I saw you on that big screen!"

Ginny blushed and laughed. "That's me!" The rest of the Puddlemere team came towards them, curious. The Puddlemere United was all male this season, and Ginny smiled embarrasssedly as Blaise firmed his grasp of her.

"This is a sister of Fred and George Weasley, Ginny," said Oliver, grinning at everyone. His teammates had heard countless stories of the Beaters in Oliver's Hogwarts Gryffindor team. Zacharias Smith just nodded at her.

"Sorry about your loss today," said Ginny politely, but she didn't bother cover up her dark green tanktop.

"Nah, it's alright," said Wood.

"Nice to meet you, Ginny," said one of his teammates, a Chaser, "and who's this?"

Ginny stared up at Blaise and smiled. "This is my bo-"

"-yfriend," said Blaise quickly, holding her closer to him, "I'm her boyfriend." She stared at him, amused. She had meant to say 'boss'...

"Oh," the Chaser said, disappointed.

"So where are you guys going?" asked Oliver.

"We haven't decided," replied Blaise.

"Maybe you guys would like to come with us? We're 'celebrating' with the Harpies," Oliver offered, wiggling his fingers to note quotations around 'celebrating'.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You're actually going to _their_ postgame?"

"They didn't invite us," said Zacharias, "Oliver invited ourselves over."

"They let us, though," said Oliver with a wink, "Penelope let me." His teammates rolled their eyes.

Ginny stared up at Blaise. "Do you want to go?" she asked.

Blaise laughed. "As if I'll let you pass by a chance to meet the Harpies team?"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The Harpies team was celebrating in a bar, and apparently they had rented the whole place for privacy. They had changed out of their Quidditch uniforms and were now in casul tops, shorts, and even skirts.

"Hey, the Puddles!" cried Danette Hills as the Puddlemere team and Blaise and Ginny came in. She raised her glass of firewhiskey.

"Hello, ladies!" called Oliver, winking at Penelope. She gave him the finger but Ginny caught her grin.

"Who's this?" said Becky Weston, the Keeper, eyeing Ginny and Blaise.

"My old friend and her boyfriend," said Oliver, smiling at everyone. Ginny blushed at the word 'boyfriend' but didnt' retort.

"Alright, then," said Becky, grinning at the couple's dark green shirts.

"I _love_ you," said Ginny, "that save was _fantastic!_"

"Thank you," replied Becky, looking satisfied, "enjoy yourselves, alright?"

Oliver soon contented himself with attacking Penelope Kooza again, and in a few minutes they were seen snogging passionately on a couch.

Blaise and Ginny quickly acquainted themselves with Danette Hills, the Seeker of the Holyhead Harpies. Blaise paid for their drinks and they got to talking:

"So what do you folks do for a living?" asked Danette, sipping her firewhiskey through a straw for greater impact.

"We're in the entertainment business," said Blaise indifferently, and Ginny choked on her drink.

"Really?" said Danette, impressed. "Like what? Movies, shows?"

"All sorts," Blaise replied, "magazines, films, music videos, photoshoots...even live shows."

_Peep shows_, thought Ginny, trying not to laugh.

"You know," said Danette, smiling, "we want to have our team photo taken soon, with the trophy and all. Maybe we can go to your photoshoot studio!"

This time, it was Blaise who choked on his firewhiskey. Ginny bursted out laughing hysterically as the Quidditch player stared at them, confused.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Sorry for the late update! **


	17. Four in the Morning

**THANK YOU for being so patient! I already put this on my bio page (you should check that, I put news up there), but "Siriusly in Love" is for now halted due to my lack of free time AND a writer's block. :( **

**There's many more chapters to come for this fic, don't think it's over! If you want it to be over, just stop reading at the chapter before this. lol**

**Happy reading!**

**-Tina**

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**tisfortina**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

"What's so...er, funny?" asked Danette, confused. Blaise looked as if he was between laughing and sobbing. Ginny laughed.

"We work for, I mean, I work for him...at SexyWitches Inc." explained Ginny, hardly controlling her laughter. Danette widened her eyes and reddened at once.

"That's like...hardcore Playboy, isn't it?" she said. Ginny remembered that Danette Hills was a muggle-born..._she_ had no idea what Playboy was...

"I don't know," Ginny admitted.

"We're better than Playboy," Blaise managed to say when he regained composure, "or should I say, _worse_."

"Then I'm guessing your studios aren't exactly for Quidditch team photos!" said Danette, still red but trying to laugh it off.

"What are we talking about?" said Penelope Kooza, her face popping in on them.

"Hi!" said Ginny, "loved the game, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Why, thank you!" said Penelope, receiving Ginny's notepad and giving her an autograph.

"Where's Oliver?" asked Ginny, grinning.

"Oh, back there somewhere," said Penelope, "so, what are we talking about?"

Danette's face turned even redder.

"We were talking about my work," grinned Blaise, "and Miss Hills here-"

"-call me Danette," she quickly said.

"Oh, okay, Danette...suggested that the Harpies take their team photo at my company's studio."

"Oh?" said Penelope, "where?"

"SexyWitches Inc.," said Ginny, grinning.

Penelope bursted out laughing, and Danette looked embarrassed. "Wicked!" she cried, "we totally should!"

"Are you out of your mind?" cried Danette. Blaise and Ginny stared at each other, extremely amused.

"We're one of the few all-women teams, we should totally do a nude team photo," grinned Penelope, "we'll sell it for funds or give it to charity."

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Danette, "that'll ruin our rep!"

"Oh, really?" said Penelope sasrcastically, tugging at Danette's short skirt.

"You know, I like this idea," said Blaise quietly. Ginny stared at him.

"It's a good idea, I tell you," said Penelope.

"We can just have a few taken and auction it off to private collectors...or rather, fans, so that it's special. Someone who pays lots of gold for it won't be willing to release it to the public like it's some porn magazine. It'll have..._class_."

"There's no _class_ about nude pictures!" cried Danette, waving her arms in the air.

"Yes, there is!" said Penelope, "all thes ancient statues are nude! Venus is nude!"

"You ladies can think about it," said Blaise, taking out his card and handing it to Penelope. Ginny watched amusedly; even in his green t-shirt and jeans he managed to look pretty businesslike.

"Wicked," grinned Penelope. She turned. "Hey, Becky! Dannie had this idea-"

"It wasn't my idea!" cried Danette, following Penelope urgently to stop her. Blaise and Ginny laughed.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Loud music began to play, and Ginny saw Oliver lead Penelope to the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" asked Ginny.

"Sure," said Blaise, to her surprise. He led her to the dance floor, and they began to dance along to the loud music amongst the Puddlemeres and the Harpies. Ginny couldn't help but stare as he danced close to her.

She had forgotten, while working for him, how young he was...he was only a year older than her, for crying out loud! He was twenty-one, and in his casual clothing looked just that age. She had always known how handsome he was...and tonight, she couldn't help but notice how hot he was...

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who noticed this.

Viola Pickerman, one of the two Beaters, and in a hot tank top and mini skirt, was dancing rather seductively and slowly making her way towards them. Blaise didn't notice it at first, but Ginny sure did.

Viola was, although severely debated, was the hottest player on the Harpies. Now, without her uniform, she looked quite sexy, stroking her body in rhythm as the Puddlemere team, except Oliver (he was too _involved_ with Penelope Kooza), stared, hypnotized.

Blaise noticed the fire in Ginny's eyes and turned to find who her victim was. Viola was making her way towards him with seductive eyes. He stared, amused rather than seduced.

Even he had to admit, Viola had a really nice body.

"Hi!" she said through the loud music, bumping her breasts against him as if it was a part of a dance move. Ginny scoffed, and Blaise grinned evily.

"Hello, there," he said. Ginny stared at the back of his head with daggers in her eyes. Hadn't he kissed her tonight? Viola already had her back to him, gently bumping her ass under the skirt against the front of his jeans. He stole glances at Ginny without getting caught, enjoying her green monster have a riot.

When Viola forced him closer, smashed her breasts against his chest, and tried to attack his lips with her own, Ginny had had enough. She stepped up between them (but didn't dare part them). Blaise, grinning inside, pushed Viola just a bit to face Ginny.

"Yes?" he said, smiling innocently. Viola looked a bit annoyed.

"Having fun?" scolwed Ginny, crossing her arms.

"Actually, I am," he said, an evil grin on his lips, "really nice tits, maybe twice your size-"

"You git!" cried Ginny, laughing, realizing what he was doing. She punched his chest, and he laughed, taking her in her arms. Viola rolled her eyes, annoyed, and pranced away to find another victim of her manhunting.

"Jealous?" he said, grinning down at Ginny.

"No...okay, yes," she replied, blushing a little bit, "I'm gonna get you back."

"Don't even try," he warned playfully.

"Let's go home," said Ginny, looking up at him, "I'm tired."

"Sure," he said, smiling softly.

They said their byes to the two teams and got a fair share of their autographs before leaving the bar. It was nearly four in the morning, and they Apparated to the front of Ron's flat. Blaise wanted to Apparate both of them to his own but chose not to.

"Will your brother get mad for coming so late?" he asked when the arrived.

"I'm an adult, of course he won't!" Ginny lied. Ron would kill her...Blaise smiled at her, and she laughed. "Okay, maybe a bit."

"I'll see you...on Monday, then?" he said, unsure. Sure he wanted to see her before that...why did the damn weekend have to be two whole days?

"Erm," said Ginny, her thoughts mutual. Saturday she promised a girls' lunch with her old friends...dinner with Ron and the Minister...and she had promised Hermione she'd go to the seminar thing for married women without children, and that was Sunday evening...

"Let's have lunch on Sunday," she said finally.

"Really?" he said, "I'd like that."

"Great," grinned Ginny. "I'll ring you."

"Alright. Good night, then," he said, his hands in his pockets and looking a bit nervous. He wanted to kiss her...it's so easy, just lean in like he did to other girls...and hadn't he kissed her many times tonight, for crying out loud? Why was he acting like such an idiot, a lovestruck teenager?

Ginny looked up at him. "Good night," she said. She got on her tip toes and gave him a kiss.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny clicked on the light.

"Ahhhh!" she cried, jumping back. Ron was sitting on the sofa, his hands on his knees and looking quite serious. He looked up at her.

"Do you _have_ to make a horror movie scenario?" complained Ginny, "you've been sitting in the darkness all this time?"

"Where have you been?" said Ron, pointing at her accusedly.

"Didn't Hermione tell you?" said Ginny, "I was on a date!"

"I know that you were on a date, I know that you went to the Quidditch game," said Ron darkly, "but why are you coming home at five a.m.?"

"It's four and two minutes," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Answer the question, Ginny Weasley!" said Ron accusedly.

"I was at a party," she replied, "but it's none of your business."

"Ginny!" he cried, "you have to be careful! Especially after what happened before!"

"Stop being so overprotective," groaned Ginny, "you weren't this bad when I was dating Harry!"

"Because it's _Harry_," mumbled Ron, "I still think he's a better-"

"Ron!" cried Ginny, starting to get angry, "I don't love him, okay?"

"And you love your porn guy?" he retorted, "Harry's a better guy for you!"

"Shut up, Ron," she said, scowling. "Leave me be."

"Harry's coming over for lunch on Sunday," he called as she left to her room. She stopped and turned sharply.

"So?" she barked, "I'm not gonna be here."

"Yes, you are!" he said angrily, "why do you think I arranged it?"

"_Ron_!" she cried, "I can't believe you! I told you a million times, I'm not interested!"

"At least come to lunch."

"I can't," she replied, "I have plans. A _date_."

"Cancel," he said simply.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, crossing her arms.


	18. Her Boyfriend, Thank You

**I know most of you also read "Girls Say the Darnest Things". Yes, it's very perverted. It's actually more perverted than this fic, if you think about it. Hehe. Happy Reading! -Tina**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

Ginny woke up with a headache.

"You up?" said Hermione, grinning brightly as she nudged the door open with her foot, a tray of food in her hands. "Had fun last night?"

"Yup," Ginny replied, rubbing her eyes, "and...unless it was a nightmare, Ron made it...a nightmare."

"I heard," said Hermione, rolling her eyes, "there's Ron for ya. Harry's still coming over tomorrow, though."

"I'm not gonna be here," said Ginny, taking the tray from Hermione, "I have a date with Blaise."

"Yeah, that I heard, too," said Hermione, "but Ron's adamant. He's gonna make sure you're there."

"No chance," said Ginny, picking up her glass of orange juice, "I promised Blaise."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Ginny!' called Helena An OC Ginny's friend I made up, I'm using the persona from "Girls Say the Darnest Things", jumping up and down.

"Helena!" cried Ginny, rushing towards the table, "hi, guys!"

Hugs were exchanged and small talk was made. Ginny smiled brightly; she hadn't seen these Hogwarts friends for a very long time.

"So what's going on, girl?" asked Idna, cupping her chin.

"Yes, how are you?" said Luna, grinning dreamily.

"Work," said Ginny, "and a guy."

The girls positively squealed.

"Girls! Girls! We're adults! No squealing!" said Ginny, laughing.

"Who is it?" asked Helena eagerly.

"My boss," grinned Ginny.

"But that's so porno!" laughed Idna. Ginny flinched.

"Hots for the boss, eh?" said Helena, grinning, "if you tell me you're his secretary, I'll freak!"

"But I am," said Ginny rather blandly.

Helena and the girls burst out laughing. "Okay, it's sooooooo porno now!"

"You girls have tainted minds," grumbled Ginny, crossing her arms.

"So where do you work?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. I need a job," said Helena, grinning.

Ginny snickered. "I work at SexyWitches Inc."

There was a silence.

"No, seriously," said Helena.

"I do!" said Ginny, "that's where I work." She noticed Helena scanning her body with a quick eye and laughed.

"I told you I'm a secretary, Helena," she giggled, "I'm not a _pornstar_."

"Oh, right," said Helena.

"And I don't know if you'd pass our rigorous tests and interviews for a job there," said Ginny, smiling sweetly.

"You!" laughed Helena.

"And wait till you hear _who_ I work for," grinned Ginny.

"Or more like who you _fuck_," snickered Idna.

"Shut up, Idna, I never slept with him," laughed Ginny, "he is...Blaise Zabini."

There was another silence.

"No, seriously," said Helena.

"Stop that!" cried Ginny, "he's my boss!"

"No shit?" said Idna, wide-eyed.

"Idna, your language is really too vulgar," said Ginny, sipping her tea in mock politeness, "and it's the truth. I work for him."

"And you _fuck_ him?" Idna asked, still in shock. Ginny put down her cup.

"No," said Ginny, "...not yet." She added with a grin. "He really is a sweet guy."

"And hot, unless he got fat in the past three years," snickered Helena.

"Hotter than ever, babes," said Ginny, remembering how good he looked the night before...

"And so...how far have you gotten?" asked Idna, winking.

"Well...we kissed last night," Ginny replied, blushing a little.

"Then you fucked?" asked Idna hopefully.

"No," said Ginny, slightly annoyed, "I already told you I didn't sleep with him."

Idna looked doubtful. "But it's _Blaise Zabini_...and _SexyWitches Inc._...and _secretary_...it only makes sense that you shagged him."

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't sleep with him?" cried Ginny, frustrated.

"She says she didn't shag him, leave her be, Idna," said Helena, "though...it seems weird that _he_ didn't try anything with you."

Ginny stared at that girl.

"Because we're not fuck buddies like you are with Seamus Finnigan, Helena," said Ginny, rolling her eyes as Helena blushed.

"I thought he was _my_-" began Luna. The girls stared at her and she stopped abruptly, looking serene at once.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The dinner with the Minister that evening was rather uneventful; Ginny had to sit through the whole boring three hours as the pudgy Minister and Ron conversed.

She was rather happy to see him go, and embarked on another argument with Ron:

"I am _not_ going to be here, Ron, stop treating me like your daughter or something," said Ginny, crossing her arms.

"You're my sister!" yelled Ron, "and I know what's best for you!"

"No, you don't!" cried Ginny, "I told you I'm not into Harry anymore, why do you have to force him down my throat?"

"What throat!" cried Ron, possibly imagining the worst.

"It's a figure of speech, idiot," said Ginny, rolling her eyes, "anyways, I don't like him and there's nothing you can do to make me like him. It's like...if I were to make you like someone else than Hermione."

"She has a point, I hope," murmured Hermione, embroidering a pillow by hand in a corner.

"Don't be ridiculous!" bellowed Ron, "Hermione and I are in _love_, and you and Harry are in love, too, just going through a rough time-"

"Thank you, Ronald!" said Hermione brightly, "I love you, too, babe."

"Guys, guys, guys!" cried Ginny, clutching her flaming red hair, "you two are in love, but I'm not in love with Harry, okay? I"m in love with someone else."

And that was it. She had never said it out loud. She loved Blaise Zabini. And now that she said it, she was more sure of it than ever before...

"Who, your _boss_?" yelled Ron, exasperated, "that horny bastard-"

"Leave her be, Ron!" said Hermione, pushing away her pillow and getting up to comfort him, "let her make her own choices. And from what I've seen, he seems like a nice guy for her."

"A _Slytherin_!" whined Ron.

"We're not at Hogwarts anymore, Ronald," said Hermione, "don't be childish. Though, frankly, I adore you for it." She grinned and kissed him on his cheek. "Let her go to her date, Ron, baby?"

"I _promised _Harry," whined Ron.

"_He_ asked for it _first_?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide, "that...that..._ugh_!"

"Don't be like that, Ginny," said Hermione, "he wants another chance...maybe you should give it to him."

"Who's side are you _on_, Hermione, make up your mind!" cried Ginny as Ron looked a bit relieved.

"Look, you'll have plenty of dates with Zabini later. Just come to lunch with Harry, please?" said Hermione, giving Ginny a pat on her shoulder kindly. "Your brother is gonna be upset, which means no good sex for me," she whispered, winking.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "I thought guys were supposed to say stuff like that."

"Pretty please?" said Hermione, making puppy-dog eyes, "with a cherry on top?"

Ginny groaned. "Fine. But I'm brining Blaise."

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" Ron screamed, "you are NOT bringing him!"

"Yes, I am!" said Ginny, surer than before, "or, I won't be there."

"Honey, Ron, do I have to be there, because I don't think it'll be pretty," said Hermione, grinning a bit.

"No, I set it up so that it's just the two of them," muttered Ron.

Ginny glared at him. "I thought the lunch was with _all of us_!" she cried furiously, "Harry asked _you_ for a _date with me_? And you set me up with a guy like _that_?"

"Don't insult my mate," growled Ron, pointing at his sister warningly.

She merely scoffed. "Whatever. I'm brining Blaise. You can tell Harry; maybe he'll decide against coming and I'll have my date after all." And with that she stormed away.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Your brother did _what_?" said Blaise, frowning.

"Yes, set me up on a date with Harry," groaned Ginny. They had met at the front of a park and were walking towards the cafe where she supposedly had her 'date'.

"And you didn't want to go," said Blaise, sounding a bit more hopeful than he would have liked. Why was he becoming so...he didn't even know a word to describe it.

"Of course not," said Ginny, looking up at him. She wanted to say, _because I'm in love with someone else_, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to say it in front of him. What if he rejected? What if he just thought of her as an employee he kissed and plans to shag in the future?

"Glad to hear," he grinned, "so what do you want me to do? Hex him or make out with you? I'd prefer the latter, but I'm capable of both."

Ginny blushed and was pretty sure he liked her after all...so Friday wasn't just a sweet dream...

"We'll see what happens," she said, grinning shyly.

"I mean, I can start right now if you want," he joked, "snog you all the way to the cafe. I'll only be eager to."

Ginny blushed harder. He stared at her lovingly. And then, he didn't know why...he knew it was horrible timing, but he couldn't stop.

"I love you," he said breathlessly.

Ginny looked up, her eyes wide.

"What?"

_Oh, great,_ thought Blaise, cursing himself, _good going, screw-up. You're supposed to be a pro at this, and you blew it..._

"I, I know it's sudden," he said..._goddamn it, why am I stuttering?_ "I...I think I love you, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny grinned. She jumped and threw her arms around Blaise's neck and kissed him square on his lips, knocking him back a little bit.

"Me, too," she whispered into his ear, "I love you, too!"

He held her close and kissed her eagerly, his heart leaping in joy. Since when had he felt like this? His lips hungrily tasted hers. Why hadn't he done this before? Kissing her Friday was pure heaven; why had he waite till Sunday to kiss her again? Life would be meaningless unless he kissed her every second of a minute, every minute of the hour.

When they finally pulled apart, they both were breathing hard and grinning at each other.

"What now?" she joked, her hands still around his neck.

"We still have to get to that date," he breathed.

"Right," she said, "let's." They could both see the cafe within ten, twenty steps.

"Let's scare the hell out of him," she winked, "I don't really wanna go, but might as well make it fun."

Ginny jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, her lips slightly open for him to enter. He held her tightly and kissed her back, and, as it was apparent to Harry Potter, they rushed into the cafe that way.

"Ginny!" he cried, shocked as Blaise staggered in, his lips on hers and his hands supporting her up. It even looked like some sort of erotic circus performance.

Blaise put her down gently but she kept on snogging him, her tongue in his mouth and her hands cupping his face. She finally pulled apart and smiled at Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" she said brightly, helping Blaise sit next to her, facing Harry.

"Hi..." murmured Harry, looking distraught, "I see you brought your boss here..."

"Her _boyfriend,_ thank you," said Blaise, smiling. He jumped a bit as he felt Ginny's hand creep under the table and land on his crotch over his jeans.

_What are you doing, Ginny Weasley?_ thought Blaise amusedly as her little hand kept on squeezing at his hard jeans, _but whatever you're doing, I'm loving it..._

"So what did you want to see me about?" asked Ginny innocently, patting Blaise in that exact spot where she knew he was starting to get an erection.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**You gotta give it to me, folks, this was a long chapter. I was going to stop at the night before Sunday but wanted to give you a sneak peek at what REALLY happens during the 'date'.**

**:D Tina**


	19. Actually, We Just Ate

Harry sat, looking quite nervous and uncomfortable, across from Ginny and Blaise. He did not seem to noticed the weird expression on Blaise's face just yet, but he did notice Ginny's satisfied smirk.

"Don't think I'm intimidated by you bringing him here," said Harry firmly. Ginny squeezed her grasp of Blaise and he let a small grunt, making Harry jump. Ginny swallowed a laughter.

"By no means, Harry," said Ginny, leaning into Blaise and giving him a lingering kiss on his lips while her hand still played around his pants under the table. By the time she let go, she had successfully unbuckled his jeans with only one hand. He was impressed.

"But...look...I don't know if I can...I think I'll be more comfortable if _he_ wasn't here..." said Harry. He bit his lips.

"He's staying, Harry," said Ginny, "he's my _lover_."

"Look, Ginny, you can't be serious about this guy!" cried Harry, pointing at Blaise, "he's a Slytherin, a friend of Malfoy's-"

"-I haven't even seen Malfoy for the past three years," said Blaise quickly before grunting again as Ginny rubbed his manhood over his boxers.

"Not my point, and I wasn't talking to you," growled Harry. Blaise shrugged it off. Her hand was creeping under the band of his boxers now, but her expression was quite indifferent.

"I really don't appreciate you talking to my _boyfriend_ that way, Harry," she said, "look. I know we've had our good times...but we weren't meant for eachother. Even you admitted it when we broke up."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "I know that, but the more I think about it the more I think I was mistaken."

"I don't think you were mistaken," said Ginny rather coldly, but her hand held Blaise's cock under the table. He was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"But I was, Ginny, I was mistaken," said Harry sadly, "can you...give me another chance?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" cried Ginny, shaking her other free hand in the air as if frustrated, "you're making this sound like _I_ dumped _you_."

"_He_ dumped _you_?" asked Blaise, surprised. _So Potter is a git after all..._

Ginny nodded.

"Like I said, I was mistaken!" cried Harry exasperatedly.

"Well, you_ were_ mistaken in cheating on me, taking me for granted, and treating me like a knut," said Ginny annoyedly, "but we weren't mistaken about breaking up."

_Jerk_, thought Blaise bitterly. He flinched again as Ginny's hand stroked his bare dick under the table.

"And I've learned, Ginny," grumbled Harry, "I'm begging you, Ginny, do you want me to get on my knees or something?"

Ginny laughed. "The famous Harry Potter, get on his knees? Don't be ridiculous, Harry. We both know that will never happen. And Harry, it doesn't matter if you are a better person now...can't you see I'm with someone else?" She nudged at Blaise, who was making small grunting noises and trying his hardest not to groan in pleasure.

"You're just using him as an excuse," mumbled Harry.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny leaned and kissed Blaise square on his lips, and he kissed back eagerly. She moved to sit on his lap, facing him and her back to the edge of the table, and Blaise felt his bare erect cock pushing against her knickers under her short skirt. Life was never better.

"Stop, stop!" cried Harry, "this is ridiculous!" He bolted up from his seat and stormed away. Ginny pulled away from Blaise.

"Was that done well?" she asked, grinning.

"I think so," Blaise replied, smiling, "and you were evil. Handjob while on a _date with someone else_? You nearly killed me!"

"Pshh," laughed Ginny. "Let's go. Let's go eat lunch somewhere else."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Oh, wait, hold on! I got a call," said Ginny, putting down her sandwich and picking up her mobile phone, "hello?"

"Ginny?" said Hermione, sounding both amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Yeah, Hermione?" Ginny replied, picking up her glass of iced coffee.

"We...have a visitor for you," said Hermione slowly.

"Oh? Who?" asked Ginny, dreading it may be Harry.

"A girl Ron and I saw at the movies," Hermione replied even more slowly.

"How would I know a girl _you guys_ met?" laughed Ginny.

"No, like..._on the screen_," Hermione explained, "Kayla Cuke is here."

"Kayla?" cried Ginny. Blaise looked up from his chicken salad. "What does she want? I mean, put her on the phone."

"Sure," grumbled Hermione, "anything to keep her out of Ron's reach..."

There was a bit of silence.

"Hello, Ginny?" said Kayla brightly.

"Kayla, what are you doing there?" cried Ginny, "how d'you find out where I live?"

"Oh, nevermind that," laughed Kayla over the phone, "some girls and I wanted to have some lunch and decided to invite you, like, as a surprise thing."

"There are other girls here?" Ginny heard Ron from the background.

"Oh, yes, they're waiting outside," beamed Kayla. Ginny rolled her eyes when she heard Hermione say, "don't even think about it!"

"Who's there?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, just me, Sheila, Catherin, Cecilia, Irene, Francis, and Lola," explained Kayla, "we wanted to have some fun, you know, just some of us models, but Francis said we should invite you along since you've been so sweet to us."

Ginny couldn't really remember being particularly sweet to them, but was grateful nevertheless.

"That's very kind of you, Kayla," said Ginny, "but I actually am already out on a lunch. I'm...on a date," she added, winking at Blaise.

"Harry Potter, my mate," she heard Ron say behind Kayla and snickered.

"Harry Potter?" cried Kayla, "you're dating _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Er, no," said Ginny, "I'm not. I'm on a date with someone else, actually."

"Oh, who?" asked Kayla. She suddenly hushed her voice. "Is it Mr. Zabini? Francis let it slip once..."

"Erm," Ginny wasn't very sure if she wanted her coworkers to know, too...Blaise noticed her expression and seemed to read her mind. He nodded, approving. "Yes, I'm out with him."

Kayla positively squealed. "That's so awesome!" she cried, "alright, I won't bother you anymore...have fun and see you on Monday!"

"Thanks, Kayla," grinned Ginny before hanging up.

"So," said Blaise, putting his fork down, "Kayla knows, the whole company knows."

"Do you think that might be bad?" asked Ginny sincerely.

"No, it's great, no guy will ever try to get you now," grinned Blaise, "you are now a marked woman."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Remind me why I'm going to this seminar?" said Ginny tiredly. It indeed had been a crazy weekend, and she had to end it by going to the "Married Women Without Children" seminar. Hermione had insisted that she goes with her.

"Because you promised me," explained Hermione, getting ready to Apparate, "besides, free dinner."

"But you _paid_ for the entrance to the seminar," said Ginny, rolling her eyes, "and Hermione, if you're concerned about being married and not having a baby, just have the thing."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, you know," retorted Hermione, "baby comes with a lot of responsibility."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The seminar was a lot more boring than Ginny had anticipated, and she was very glad when it was over at nine.

"I have work tomorrow," complained Ginny, "let's go home."

"You know, I'm thinking...maybe Ron and I _should_ have a baby," said Hermione thoughtfully when they arrived, "I mean, we're economically stable...we can do it."

"Go for it," yawned Ginny.

"I mean, after looking at Ron drool after seeing that pornstar friend of yours today..." Hermione shuddered, "I have to bind him."

Ginny laughed. "You're jealous?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm married to the man," grinned Hermione.

"That's marvelous, marvelous, Hermione," said Ginny sleepily, "now, ta-ta. I'm going to sleep. Just make sure you put a silencing charm on your room so I don't wake up to your moans and grunts."

"Ginny!" cried Hermione, her cheeks turning red, "since when were you so _open_ about these things?"

"Since I started working for SexyWitches Inc.," grinned Ginny.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Morning!" cried Kayla brightly the next day, beaming as Ginny entered the building.

"Hey, Kayla," yawned Ginny, still sleepy, "had fun yesterday? Sorry I couldn't make it..."

"No worries!" said Kayla, "yeah, it was fun, but I bet it wasn't as fun as what Mr. Zabini and you did." She winked.

"Actually, we just ate," said Ginny truthfully, conveniently leaving out the part from when Harry was there with them.

"Ate _out_?" Kayla moved her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah...I mean, _no_," Ginny said, aghast as she realized what she meant, looking around her to make sure Blaise wasn't there to hear. "Don't you _ever_ say stuff like that around here!"

Kayla laughed and nodded.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Good morning," said Ginny pleasantly when Blaise entered the office. She began to wonder if he'd display his confessed feelings (she blushed when she remembered his hasty confession from the day before) at workplace.

"Good morning, Ginny," he said, smiling, "how was the seminar?"

_At least he's calling me by first name now,_ she thought smugly, "it was insanely boring." _But maybe he doesn't want to make it so public at the workplace..._

However, to her surprise, he leaned over her desk and gave her a short yet lingering kiss.

Ginny was grinning shyly when the broke apart.

"So, what's in for today?" he asked innocently. Ginny stifled a laughter.

"Well," she began, looking at her notepad, "you have a meeting at nine... movie casting audition-slash-interview at ten-thirty...and then you're free till lunch...after that, you have to review the new magazine...then fetish auditions."

Blaise grinned. "That ought to be fun."

"Please, put back your serious businessman face," laughed Ginny.

"I'll try," snickered Blaise, winking at her before he entered his office. Ginny could not help but smile as she watched him go in. Soon, the phone rang.

"Mr. Zabini's office, how can I help you?" she said automatically.

"Erm, hi!" said the voice of a woman. Ginny frowned.

"May I ask who's calling?" she asked.

The woman laughed. "This would be Becky Weston, representing the Holyhead Harpies," she replied rather politely.

"Merlin's Beard!" cried Ginny, "hi! This is Ginny Weasley!"

"Oh, Ginny!" laughed Becky, "I thought it'd be you! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great, I'm great," smiled Ginny, "why did you need to talk to Bla- I mean, Mr. Zabini about?"

Ginny could hear Becky snicker.

"An idea discussed between him and some of my teammates, I should say," grinned Becky, "idea by our very own Danette."

"No!" Ginny could hear Dannette cry in protest behind Becky. She could also faintly hear Penelope Kooza killing herself laughing.

"Anyways," continued Becky, "we've all agreed that we'll do it...to fund the Young Womens' Quidditch Association."

Ginny suppressed a grin, pressing a button so Blaise could join in the conversation.

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Lots of things happened that I was hoping to put in different chapters, but I just kept writing. lol**

**I'm sorry for the late update! Well...it wasn't **_**that**_** late...I don't think it was even three, four days. Haha. Anywho, ****I have one person to blame for this, and you should all blame her, too:**

**User anyavioletta!!**

**She reviewed for one of my stories (I think it was Girls Say the Darnest Things), and I, by chance, checked out her 103 chapter (and still going) fanfic, a Sirius/OC. Someone tells me the main character is pretty much "Mary Sue," but I still love it like hell. I'm on chapter 32...about a third way in. :D So after you review for this chapter (you will, right?) go check out her story! It's VERY entertaining. It's called "The Good Morrow".**

**And you people should really repay me for giving you guys recommendations by giving ME recommendations for good humor fics. :P Look at my bio for what I like. :)**

**Speaking of my bio...pick a quote from any of my stories that you liked& PM me it. I'll post it up there.**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Tina**


	20. Pornstar for a Relationship Advice

**Read my note at the end!! :D - Tina**

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

Blaise laughed.

"Of course, of course!" he said, "I'll look over it personally. Thank you. Bye."

"Now that will be something," grinned Ginny, leaning against his desk in his office.

"Definitely," Blaise laughed, "some auction it will be...and they agree to give us ten-percent profit."

"Hmm," said Ginny, approving.

"They're coming in next week. They want strict confidentiality at the shoot, so it's just going to be me and the camerapeople...oh, and you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Why me?"

Blaise shrugged. "They said they don't mind, since they already know you."

"Oh," said Ginny.

"Gotta get to that meeting now. See you later, " he winked. She grinned as she exited the office. To her surprise, Francis Goyle and Cecilia Tao were outside.

"Hi!" said Ginny, "sorry I couldn't make it yesterday-"

"-so it's true?" grinned Francis, "what did you do just now, give him a nice head under his desk?"

"Uh, no," said Ginny, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm just teasing you, hun, I know you aren't like that," Francis laughed, "though, I must admit, it's a good experience..."

Ginny's lip twitched. A part of her wanted to ask Francis if she had been involved with him, but a part of her told her to shut up. She wouldn't be surprised, anyway...

"Best of luck for you two," said Cecilia kindly, which Ginny didn't really expect. Cecilia wasn't exactly a nice girl. "To be completely honest...I didn't expect all of this."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"You're different from all the other secretaries he had," she smiled, "you're different. I respect you for that...that you aren't screwing him to keep this position, in a sincere relationship...though what Kayla told me did kind of put me off. But we all got a kick out of that."

"Huh?" said Ginny stupidly. Francis groaned.

"That he was eating you out at lunch yesterday...but hey, at least you aren't being the one between the knees, you kno-"

"-shut up, Cecilia, let's go," groaned Francis, dragging Cecilia away. Ginny couldn't help but hold back a laughter.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"So when is _she_ getting fired?" snickered Kevin. Blaise stared at him strangely. Though Kevin was one of the few cameramen he actually spent time with, he could be radical sometimes.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise.

"I mean, your secretary. Shag, hire, fire, another shag, hire, fire...though in her case, it's more like hire, shag, fire..."

Blaise glared at him, and Kevin stopped abruptly.

"_Don't_ talk about her that way," he growled.

Kevin looked shocked. "You're...like _serious_ about her?"

Blaise didn't really feel like talking about his personal life with this man, but nodded nevertheless.

"You can't tie yourself down, Blaise," said Kevin thoughtfully, "I mean, look at all these girls..."

"You know what?" interrupted Blaise, clearly irritated, "maybe working here blew up your ego. Tying myself down? Is that why you got divored, Kevin?"

Kevin stared reproachfully at Blaise, but he contiuned, as annoyed as he was:

"Just because these girls get naked for you on the camera, it doesn't mean they would in real life. They orgasm for the camera, not for you."

Kevin bit his lips. Blaise had touched a nerve. There was a silence. Blaise looked down at his food and chuckled bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Kevin," he said quietly.

"Don't mention it," replied Kevin, "getting touchy, are we...it's alright, I understand."

"I am a jerk," said Blaise, stabbing his salad with his fork.

"Yes, you are," Kevin admitted, "but all guys are jerks when it comes to their girls. Good to know you're settling on her, then."

_Settling?_ thought Blaise. Now that he thought about it, he had never _settled_ on a girl before, not even at school. He had laughed at his friends who committed themselves to a single girlfriend...but he felt safe thinking he _settled_ on Ginny. Did she feel the same way?

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny dragged herself home; it had been a tiring day. She saw that Ron wasn't home yet. Hermione was sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

"What's up?" said Ginny, smiling.

"I really think we need a baby," said Hermione seriously.

Ginny stared at her. "Look, Hermione, you really can't want a baby just as an excuse to, quote, tie my brother down..."

"No, Ginny," grinned Hermione, "I just realized how much I want a baby."

"You _want_ a baby?" asked Ginny.

"Just think about it, Ginny, half of me, half of him...a little wizard...watching him grow and go to Hogwarts..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" laughed Ginny, "I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself there."

Hermione beamed. "You'll make the greatest aunt for him."

"Why are you so convinced the baby's gonna be a boy?" frowned Ginny, "you are not even pregnant yet! And...I want a niece."

Hermione laughed. "Anyways, I want a baby. It's decided."

"Don't you need Ron's help with that?" asked Ginny, snickering.

"Oh, he's wanted a baby ever since we got married," laughed Hermione. Ginny stared at her in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," replied Hermione, "I said we should wait until we are more stable...don't look at me like that, he got sex...contraceptive charm, you know?"

"That's great!" beamed Ginny, "just..._work on it._"

Hermione laughed.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Why are you coming to _me_ for relationship advice?" laughed Francis, smoking her green cigar.

"Where do you want me to go? I want to talk to a female, and my mom's been...er, _widowed_ seven times."

"But Blaise, you don't come to a porn star for relationship advice," snickered Francis, "well, it's Ginny, isn't it?"

Blaise nodded.

"I feel like I'm really..._settling_ on her, you know?" said Blaise, a bit uncertain.

"She's not the thirteen colonies of America, Blaise," droned Francis, "so you're serious about her?"

Blaise nodded again.

"Well," Francis began, sucking in the green smoke, "I dated this guy once, his name was Orion...wait, no, that was before that...Caleb? Nevermind, he turned out to be gay...Paul...No...Benji! Yeah, his name was Benji. Anyways, he felt very serious about me."

"Were you serious about him?" Blaise asked.

"Well...I was going to marry him...until I found Henri," snickered Francis, "no, I meant Jacques, Henri came after him...anyways, when Benji was sure he was going to _settle_ on me, he took me to meet his parents."

Blaise was aghast.

"You want me to take Ginny to see my parents?"

"Why not?" laughed Francis, "I think Gary and Victor took me to see their parents, too."

"I hardly speak to my stepfather," he replied, "and my mother...there's a reason why people call her the Black Widow."

Francis cackled, dousing her cigarette in a mushy beige liquid in a cup. "Once I dated a guy, and his name was...his name escapes me, but he took me to the wrong parents."

Blaise frowned. "Wrong parents?"

Francis noddd. "Guess he was ashamed of his own...Muggle father and a Squib of a mother. He paid these other people to act as his parents."

"What happened?" asked Blaise, though he knew he couldn't do the same; both of his current parents were too widely-known.

"They were horrible actors, I could tell right away," droned Francis, "ah...his name was Trevor, I think. It's either Trevor or Tori."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who's been reviewing for my stories. :)

I looked at my stats and was very very flattered...for this fic, for 19 chapters, I got 319 reviews...that's roughly 16-17 a chapter! But that's nothing compared to what I got for Seducing Mr. Malfoy...436 for only 15 chapters, accounting to roughly 29 per chapter! I honestly like this fic better than that one, so let's beat it! (And it's hard, due to the popularity of Dramione fics in general...but still.)

I'll be waiting for reviews before I update! :)

And still looking for quotes for my bio page (see my bio page for more info)!

**Teaser:**

_"...but then he died." -_ Blaise to Ginny

Who died? Let's find out...if you review!! :D

- Tina


	21. The Black Widow

**Did you guess right? Read on. - Tina**

The week passed rather quickly. Blaise and Ginny enjoyed breaks and lunches together, much to the envy of all the other employees at the company.

"It's scary how fast we're moving," laughed Ginny when some of the models confronted her about it after work on Friday. Francis laughed.

"More like slow! You tell me you _still_ haven't slept with him," she droned, taking out a pack of green cigars from her purse.

"I know. With me, guys don't last two days," smiled Irene.

"More like _you_ not lasting two days," snickered Cecilia, "whore."

"Thank you," said Irene sweetly.

"I'm thinking Ginny here is lying to us," grinned Kayla, "I think she _did_ sleep with him but is too embarrassed to tell us the juicy details."

Ginny scoffed. "Kayla!"

"Come on, I wouldn't last a day with a hottie like that," Lola droned, "he's _so fucking hot_."

Ginny thought about it. They hadn't had sex...technically. Passionate snogging and groping in the elevator didn't really count.

"Well, everybody _here_ knows you can have sex without love," said Francis, lighting her cigar with her wand, "but can you have love without sex?"

"Definitely!" cried Ginny.

"Not when you're over seventeen," snickered Irene.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Hayden?" called Blaise calmly. He always called his stepfathers by their first names; none of them really lasted long.

"Come on in!" called a deep voice. Blaise opened the door to the gigantic, beautiful office. His stepfather, Hayden Olivier, was sitting at his desk. Though big and tall, he still was quite old; his mother was forty but looked thirty, and his stepfather was sixty-seven. He looked surprised.

"Hello," said Blaise.

"Hi, there, Blaise," said Hayden. He didn't call Blaise 'son' or anything of that nature...he was all grown up, anyway... "How can I help you?" He picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"I was just wondering...you see..." began Blaise.

Hayden suddenly made a frantic gesture, clutching his throat.

"Hayen?" said Blaise urgently, shocked.

Hayden clutched his throat with both of his hands. The coffee cup fell to the carpeted floor and the old man began to gag.

"Security! Anyone!" cried Blaise frantically, bursting open the door he had come from. Some of Hayden's employees rushed in.

But it was too late. Before any counterjinxes could be done, or before remedy potions could be delivered, Hayden's old body lay lifeless on his chair.

Blaise stood there, not understanding anything that had just happened.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"So Mr. Olivier has left this will," said the lawyer, showing a piece of parchment to Blaise and his mother. His mother was dressed in a long black dress, emphasizing her figure. She held a black hankerchief and was sniffling. The lawyer stared at her sadly, apparently taken by her beauty and her sorrow. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"It says right here...he leaves the whole company...erm, _SexyWitches Inc._, to Mr. Blaise Zabini, his stepson..."

"How considerate of my late husband!" cried Blaise's mother, sobbing on the lawyer's shoulder. He looked flustered but didn't move.

"And...it says here that he leaves everything else to his beloved wife, Anya," continued the lawyer, and Blaise's mother kept on sobbing.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"How can you kill him?" cried Blaise when the lawyer left. Anya had changed out of her black dress into a skinny red one. She frowned a little in front of the mirror and her previously black hair turned blonde. She smiled gaily at her own reflection.

"I didn't kill him, Blaise, don't say such wretched things," she replied, not taking her eyes off the reflection. Blaise saw in disgust as her breasts grew slightly bigger. In a few seconds she looked as young as he was. Having a metamorphmagus as a mother wasn't always great.

"I was there, mother, when he died. He drank coffee, clutched his throat, and he was dead," he said darkly. She turned, her pretty face looking pretty stern.

"This isn't the first time you lost a stepdad, Blaise, and don't think I'm not sad about it. I loved Hayden."

"I see you in pain and sorrow," mumbled Blaise sarcastically.

"When you lose as many husbands as I, you learn to get over deaths a lot easier," she said simply, picking up a pair of golden heels, "and you should be grateful he left you the company. A highly productive one, too..."

"You mean _you_ left me it," he rolled his eyes.

"Watch your language, dear," sang Anya, putting heavy makeup on, "why were you there, anyway? You hardly even talked to him."

Blaise remembered and flinched. "I wanted to ask him something."

"What was it?" she asked, putting down her golden heels and picking up another, not looking at him.

"I...wanted him to meet someone," he said quietly.

"Who?"

"A girl."

Anya turned and stared at her son in surprise. "A girl?"

He nodded.

"Well, who is she?" she demanded.

"You'll meet her," he said, "I guess...she'll just meet you, then."

Anya laughed. "She'll meet your stepdad, too, Blaise," she said happily, going back to making herself look prettier.

"He died, mother," said Blaise, rolling his eyes.

"No, your new stepdad," said Anya, "Roul, of course."

He stared at his mother in disgust. "You already found someone?"

"He was quite smitten with me, won't wait another day," she said indifferently, "wedding's this weekend, he's been planning it since-"

"-_planning it?_" Blaise cried.

Anya bit her lower lip.

"He was old anyway," she mumbled.

"I don't believe you, woman," groaned Blaise.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

He wasn't exactly sad about his stepfather's death, but seeing him die right in front of his eyes did have an impact on him. The news of the president's death was to be kept secret until Blaise was found to be liable and respectable amongst stock holders.

Ginny, therefore, didn't know why he looked so shaken when he came to work the day after.

"Are you okay?" she asked when he passed her desk. He stopped and stared at her intently. All too suddenly, he pulled her up by her wrist and began to drag her away.

"What? Where are we going?" Ginny said, hardly catching up. He kept on going until they reached a dark storage room full of boxes of quircky sex objects.

"Why did you have to see me here?" asked Ginny, confused.

He didn't reply; he pinned her to the dark wall and kissed her. She felt his tongue slide inside her mouth and kissed him back passionately. After a long while, they finally pulled apart.

"I'm sorry," breathed Blaise, "I just had to, or I'd explode from the...stress."

"What's wrong?" she asked tenderly, her cheeks still a bit flushed from the kiss.

"I...wanted to let you meet my parents," he explained.

"Already?" she asked, despite herself, grinning a bit at the thought.

Blaise nodded. "So...I was going to let you meet my stepfather...but then he died..." Blaise muttered. Ginny gasped, but he continued: "So I guess you'll meet my mum and her new husband, whom, frankly, I don't even know very well..."

Ginny stood there, shocked. Too much information at once, she thought.

"I'm...really, really, sorry!" she cried, hugging him, "were you fond of him?"

"I'm okay...I didn't really know Hayden well anyway..." he said darkly.

"And your new stepfather?" she asked cautiously.

"I never even met him. Even his name escapes me," muttered Blaise bitterly, "I think it was Bladdin. Thank Merlin I'm keeping my real dad's name, I would look stupid with a name like Blaise Bladdin."

She hugged him again, laughing a bit, "well...how's your mother?"

"She's..." he stopped. He knew he couldn't really say how he _really_ felt about his mother; he would have to use words like 'evil', 'cunning', or even worse, 'a murderess'.

"Do you..._want_ me to meet her?" she asked slowly. He looked up.

"Not really," he said, laughing a bit at the thought, "it just...felt like the right thing to do, I guess, I'm so crazy about you."

Ginny grinned and gave him a big hug. "Let's wait with your parents...do you want to come and meet mine?"

He looked up. "Your family?"

She nodded, smiling, "it's time they found out who the love of my life is."

Blaise suppressed an urge to kiss her again, and just grinned in relief.

"I don't think Ron told them...he's always _hopeful_ I'd go for Harry...ugh," she said, shivering at the thought, "so what do you say? Come and meet my family. Then you might feel more comfortable about having me meet yours...and you could get better acquainted with your new stepdad."

Blaise chuckled. "I didn't even see Hayden till he and my mother got back from their honeymoon."

Ginny smiled apologetically.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Who let the word out?" cried Blaise angrily. The main gate of SexyWitches Inc. was crowded by male Harpies fans, desperately trying to break through when the team hadn't even arrived yet.

"This is ridiculous," said Ginny, "I didn't tell anyone! Not even my family!"

"Someone must have heard us talking about it," said Blaise bitterly, "phone the security, have these men away from my company, and phone the team so they can just floo in!"

Ginny nodded and picked up the phone.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**The Harpies are coming, Anya is getting remarried, Blaise is going to meet Ginny's parents!**

**Teaser for the next chapter (which will be delivered if YOU, yes, YOU, review):**

_"But...I thought you like it when we keep it a private manner, Ginny, when you pose nude for my collection," _- Blaise to Ginny


	22. The Photoshoot

"You told the media?" shouted Becky Weston, brushing off the soot airily.

"No, I didn't, someone must have overheard Ginny and I talking about it," he said, "I really am sorry."

"It's alright," smiled Sarah Manzel, one of the Beaters, "it just means more people will be bidding on the photo."

Blaise smiled at her gratefully and Ginny felt something in her stomach.

"Alright, now I'll talk with Miss Weston here and your manager about the contract..." he said, leaving Ginny with the rest of the team.

"So are you psyched or what!" cried Penelope excitedly.

"I still think this is a bad idea," sighed Danette.

"So how is it, Ginny? How does it feel to be nude for the camera?" asked Penelope.

Ginny blushed. "I wouldn't know...I myself have never done it!" _Not counting a bikini shot amongst hundreds of others,_ she mused.

"Not even privately?" asked Penelope snidely with a wink, "for your sexy boyfriend?"

"Er, no..." Ginny replied, her cheeks turning crimson, "I haven't."

"She's blushing! She's blushing!" cried Georgiana Roberts, a Chaser, "I bet you did, being _his_ girlfriend!"

"No, really, I have not," said Ginny quickly, but her cheeks burnt like mad at the thought of getting naked for Blaise. She didn't dislike the idea (much to her surprise), but it still felt weird thinking about it.

"You haven't what?" asked Blaise walking out of his office; the deal was settled quickly, thought Ginny.

"Proof!" cried Penelope, grinning madly.

"I _told _you, I haven't!" cried Ginny exasperatedly, trying to shut her up. Blaise raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Haven't what?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing, they are being ridiculous-" said Ginny, her cheeks burning.

"Gone nude for your camera!" cried Georgiana shamelessly.

Much to Ginny's surprise, she saw him smirk. The team howled with laughter.

"Team! You don't ask people personal stuff like this!" said Becky authoritively, but the team kept on laughing at Blaise's reaction.

"So she did!" cried Penelope, wiping a tear away.

"I did not!" cried Ginny, her cheeks burning red, "Blaise, tell them!"

"But...I thought you like it when we keep it a private manner, Ginny, when you pose nude for my collection," he said with a smirk, winking at her. Ginny leapt at him and punched him on his shoulder while the Harpies killed themselves laughing.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny, Blaise, and Kevin sat in Studio 1A. Blaise had insisted that Kevin is the only one he could trust to take care of the project and do a good job with the photos, so it was quite nerve-wrecking for him.

"Relax, Kev," said Blaise calmly, "you're a pro."

"I'm a Harpies fan," sighed Kevin. Blaise stared at him in surprise.

"Oh," he said.

"But I can do it," said Kevin firmly.

"I'll hold your hand," said Ginny kindly, putting her hand on Kevin's. She grinned when she spotted Blaise eye her hand.

"Alright, the team's ready!" cried Sophie, an employee, from the dressing (or..._un_dressing) room.

"Send them in!" called Blaise.

The seven players, covering their bodies with big white towels, entered the studio. Some were blushing, but Penelope and Becky were more focused on carrying their trophy in. The door closed. Kevin gulped.

"Now..." he said, "um...if you could please put away the towels and stand over here..."

The team put away the towels, revealing their undoubtedly beautiful bodies shaped by Quidditch. Some were still blushing like mad but seemed more comfortable by having other teammates there.

"Nice ass, Amy," grinned Penelope. Amy, one of the Beaters, turned red in the face but let out a laugh.

"Come on, girls, let's make this fun!" cried Becky, squeezing on Georgiana's breasts. Georgiana backed up, suprirsed, but grinned nevertheless.

The team members stood in front of the camera, Penelope and Becky holding up the trophy.

"I've never seen anything hotter in my life," whispered Kevin, starting to take the photographs, "and coming from me, that means a lot."

"I guess so, Kev," chuckled Ginny.

The team soon got tired of just standing and smiling, and began to strike some poses, much to Ginny's surprise.

"Everyone! Ass to the camera!" cried Penelope. The players soon turned away from the camera and bent; Kevin sighed at the sight before him and clicked away.

"You can see...from behind...you can see...their...their..." he breathed.

"It's okay, Kevin, calm down," laughed Blaise, his arms folded as he watched the shoot. Ginny felt a pang of jealousy as he watched on with an amused look on his face. He didn't say anything until...

"That's enough!" he called, putting his hand up. Laughing, Penelope unwound her leg from Sarah's and Becky stopped rubbing her arse against Danette's.

"Why?" asked Kevin, looking a bit disappointed.

"This is a nude shot, not a porn shot," said Blaise rather sharply, "thank you, ladies, the photos will be ready soon, and the auction will take place two weeks from now."

Even some of the players looked disappointed; they were having too much fun. Even Ginny, though strictly straight, was feeling quite hot and wet between the legs.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"I can't believe you're taking him," grumbled Ron, "I won't stand for this."

"I don't care if you stand or sit for this, he's coming with me to meet my family," Ginny replied airily, observing her reflection in the mirror.

"Do you honestly think Mum and Dad will be _happy_?" Ron said exasperatedly, "that you're bringing a freaking _Death Eater_ home?"

"He is _not_ a freaking Death Eater, you idiot," droned Ginny, "in case you don't remember, Voldemort is_ dead_."

"THANKS TO HARRY!" bellowed Ron, "why aren't you taking HARRY?"

"Because one, my family already knows him, and two, I'm not going out with him," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

"And...and why did you ask him to spend the whole weekend there?" cried Ron, turning red from rage, "doesn't he have his own freaking house?"

"Get in the family atmosphere, chill," said Ginny indifferently.

"Where is he gonna _stay_?" cried Ron.

"Fred and George's room is empty and you know it," Ginny replied, "unless you want me to share rooms with him..."

"Shut up!" Ron cried, stomping his feet. Hermione sighed and put down her cushion.

"Ronnie, honey, calm down," she said, "be nice."

"Be _nice_?" cried Ron, "when has _he_ ever been nice to _me_?"

"I thought he was quite hospitable when he came over for dinner the other day," said Hermione, "and he has never been not nice to you, even at Hogwarts. You're getting him and Malfoy mixed up, sweetie."

Ron pouted.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"I don't know if it's a good idea," said Blaise, "I mean, I haven't even met them and you want me to spend the weekend there?"

They were having lunch together in their favorite cafe, each sporting a nice tuna sandwich.

"I already asked Mum," said Ginny, smiling, "she said you could."

Blaise had an uncomfortable look on his face. "Does she...does she know that it's _me_? What did you exactly tell her?"

"That my boyfriend is staying over for the weekend," she said, "and...nothing else."

Blaise looked as if he'd beens tabbed.

"Relax, relax!" said Ginny quickly, "I'm sure they'll love you."

"I'm not so sure about that," coughed Blaise, "do they know that you work for me?"

Ginny was silent.

"Ginny?"

"They don't," Ginny replied, "they don't know I even work at SexyWitches Inc."

Blaise was horrified.

"They're gonna think I'm some perv you lured you in!" he cried, clutching his hair.

"But you are!" laughed Ginny.

"Hey, I did _not_ lure you in. You lured _me_," said Blaise, grinning a bit.

"Oh yeah? When?" Ginny demanded.

"I was sitting exactly where you were sitting, and then you walked by," he said truthfully.

"I _lured_ you?" she laughed.

"I thought you were sexy and attractive," he droned, grinning, "and thought you'd be perfect for my company."

"Blaise!" she cried, punching him on his shoulder, "you _are_ a perv!"

"It's my job," he grinned.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**It's been five whole days since I updated this one, too! Wow. Sorry about that.**

**REVIEW! In the next chapter you will read about the weekend at the Weasley's. If you review, that is. :)**


	23. At the Burrow

**READ MY BIO for NEWS AND UPDATES!**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

"Relax," said Ginny for the thousandth time.

"I can't," said Blaise grimly.

"Yes, you can," said Ginny firmly, "look, you almost _never _get nervous. You don't get nervous around naked women. You don't get nervous around scary fat people. And you're nervous about meeting my Mum and Dad?"

Blaise stared at her. "Exactly," he said. Ginny sighed.

"Maybe it's too soon," he said, "maybe we should just wait, and-"

"I already told them you're coming," she interrupted, "look, I know they will like you!"

"Should I tell them where we work?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment.

"Um," she muttered, "I guess so."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The two arrived at the Burrow at six on Friday evening.

"Mum? Dad?" called Ginny.

"Ginny!" cried Mrs. Weasley, running out of the kitchen and out the door to greet her daughter warmly with a hug. Mr. Weasley followed, grinning nervously. Blaise could see a group of red-haired people behind him and presumed they must be her brothers.

When Mrs. Weasley finally pulled away from her daughter, she turned to face Blaise. Blaise cleared his throat and took out a hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," he said politely, "I'm Blaise Zabini."

There was a murmur of surprise and Blaise heard Ron say something along the lines of "told you so." To his amusement he also heard Hermione whisper sharply, "shut up!"

Mr. Weasley walked up to greet him after sharing a short glance with his wife.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said stiffly, taking Blaise's hand.

"Well, we can't all stand outside!" cried Mrs. Weasley, breaking the awkward silence that followed, "let's go in! Dinner's ready!"

Fred and George had taken a day off at work to join in the family dinner; there were Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise. Ginny explained that Bill's family was visiting France, but didn't say anything about Percy. Blaise shrugged it off.

"This is Fred, and that's George," said Ginny.

"No, I'm George," said George, rolling his eyes.

"Hello," said Blaise, rather intimidated. The fact that they were her older brothers was what really scared him.

"Hello," chimed Fred and George after sharing a glance with each other.

"And this is my favorite brother, Charlie," grinned Ginny. Charlie shook Blaise's hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you," he winked.

"And...you already know Ron and Hermione," Ginny finished, "can we eat now? I'm starving." It was clear that Ginny was trying to make everything as casual as possible, but it wasn't really working.

"So..." Charlie cleared his throat, "what do you do for a living?"

Blaise shared a glance with Ginny.

"He's my boss, actually," said Ginny, scooping up a spoonful of potato. Everyone looked surprised except Ron and Hermione. Hermione was grinning and Ron was looking pretty upset.

"I didn't know you worked!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you think, Mum? Ron and Hermione don't let me stay for free," Ginny joked, but no one laughed.

"Where?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I work in the entertainment industry," said Blaise. Ron scoffed and Hermione snickered. Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were confused.

"What kind of?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"I work at SexyWitches Inc., as Blaise's assistant," said Ginny quickly but firmly, her eyes closed shut (afraid of her family's reaction.)

Fred and George stared at each other. Charlie raised his eyebrows. Mrs. Weasley covered her open mouth with her hand and Mr. Weasley turned beet red.

"_Where_?" cried Mr. Weasley hoarsely.

"I'm his secretary," Ginny said quietly.

"You...you never told us!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "it's dangerous, and-"

"-I can assure you that she's definitely not in any danger at my company," Blaise interrupted.

"That's ridiculous, mom, I'm not in any danger," said Ginny, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"I don't approve of this," muttered Mr. Weasley, "I can't have my little girl work _there_..."

"I'm not fourteen, Dad," said Ginny, slightly irritated. The whole point of the revelation was to tell them about her and Blaise's relationship, not talk about her job she's had for months now.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley," said Blaise, as if he had just remembered somehing, "I almost forgot. I brought something for you."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat as if nothing Blaise could give him could impress him. _What is he up to_, thought Ginny, though she did appreciate him trying to change the topic.

Blaise rummaged through a backpack he had brought until he found something and held it up. It was an airplane the size of an adult hand. Mr. Weasley stared at it.

"A model airplane?" he said, "I know that Muggles have these models, like toys, and-"

"This is not a model or a toy," said Blaise, smiling a bit, "this is an actual Muggle airplane, shrunk by magic."

Mr. Weasley was clearly amazed, while Mrs. Weasley didn't look too pleased.

"It's difficult to shrink something that massive to the size of this, so many clever witches and wizards worked on it. The engines, everything, the real stuff, just shrunk to be portable. You can enlarge it anytime you want to look into it."

"I think I read about that," said Charlie, "that's from the Wuggles Corp, isn't it? Only three of those in the Wizarding World, I believe."

Mr. Weasley stared at the small airplane with so much visible lust that Ginny thought he'd jump at it anytime now.

"Are...are you sure?" asked Mrs. Weasley, flustered, "it must be very expensive, and-"

"-it's a token of my gratitude," said Blaise, handing the airplane to Mr. Weasley, who took it in trembling hands.

_Charlie's cool, so...Mum, Dad, Fred, George, and Ron_, thought Ginny, _one down, five to go..._

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The rest of the dinner went on quite smoothly. Mrs. Weasley gradually made herself comfortable and had to admit, in her head, that Blaise was quite the charmer. Fred and George seemed pretty chill about it later, too.

"So...where will he be staying?" asked Ginny carefully.

"George and I are taking Percy's room," said Fred quickly, "our room is being used for storage."

"Well that leaves..Bill's old room," said Mrs. Weasley, "go ahead, dear."

"I'll show him it," said Ginny, hopping up.

"No, I will," said Charlie, getting up. He led the secretly intimidated Blaise into Bill's room and shut the door behind him.

"I hope you're serious about her," said Charlie, looking straight at Blaise.

"Er," said Blaise, taken aback, "I am."

"Good," said Charlie, "how far have you gone?"

"Excuse me?" coughed Blaise.

"Like she said, she's not fouteen," Charlie said, "I'm cool with you. But if you make her cry, you'll have to face me."

Blaise nodded.

"...and her other five brothers," added Charlie with a slight grin. "I'm guessing you don't want to be in here tonight."

Blaise stared at him.

"Her room is around the corner, the smallest one." Charlie walked out, his hands in his pockets and whistling softly to himself.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Blaise changed into a comfortable white shirt and shorts and walked out of his room. It was only eight, so he could faintly hear people from different parts of the cozy little house. He soon located Ginny's door and knocked.

"Come in!" called Ginny's voice. She smiled when she saw him. "Looks like Dad likes you."

Blaise grinned. "I'm glad."

"Yup, he's sure excited," she replied, "come on in, and come on in."

He entered, and for a reason he did not really know then, shut the door behind him quietly. She gestured for him to sit next to her on the bed while she tied up her hair with a scunchy.

_Merlin's Beard,_ he thought, _here I go again. Not knowing...no, I know exactly what I want to do, but with her...I feel like some fifteen year old..._

"You know," Ginny broke the silence. He looked up.

"Yeah?"

"It's pretty exciting, being in my room with a boyfriend when four of my brothers, Hermione, and my parents are all in the house," she said slowly, softly touching his earlobe and staring into his eyes.

"Oh."

Ginny grinned seductively (seductively! What!) at him and kept on playing with his earlobe. "Kind of thrilling, you know...?"

He felt his heart pound a bit faster. _This is nothing_, he told himself,_ compared_ _to what I've been exposed to before, and..._

Ginny, with all her might, pinned him to her bed. _Oh Merlin's Beard_...Blaise shut his eyes.

"You're blushing!" cried Ginny. Blaise stared up at her. She was smiling mischievously down at him. "Making you all hot and bothered, am I?" she winked.

"You!" Blaise hoisted her up, turned, and pinned her to the bed, and-

"Gahh!"

Blaise quickly turned and literally jumped off of Ginny. Fred and George were standing at the door, with a strange look that combined shock, anger, and amusedness.

"Yeah, you better get off of her," said Fred in mock authority, crossing his arms.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is there _no_ privacy here? I thought you locked the door!" She stared at Blaise accusingly.

"I...er..."

"Don't you dare lock this door," said George, thinning his eyes at the couple, "you're here, what, two hours and..."

"...you're on her _bed_!" Fred shook his head and clicked his tongue. "I must have known..._SexyWitches Inc_..."

"Don't even try to offend us with that," said Ginny airily, pointing her finger at her brothers, "because it doesn't work. And don't think I didn't see _your_ names on our subscription list-"

"-never!" cried Fred and George in unison, "you see any porn delivered to our house?"

Ginny crossed her arms and scoffed. "Who said anything about our _house_? You're rarely here anyways. I'm talking your joke shop. And I'm telling Mom!"

Fred and George cleared their throat.

"Enjoy yourselves then," said George, pulling Fred with him as he backed out. He shut the door, and Ginny snickered with Blaise.

"Wait!" cried Fred, opening the door again. He smiled apologetically at the slightly irritated couple. "You forgot the lock the door. There. Bye now."

"So..." said Ginny with a grin, "where were we?"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**On a side note, although Blaise is technically black, I always imagine him being white but with darker complexion. In my mind he looks like Jeremy Santucci. Just...imagine him however you want. :D**

**If you want to chat with me when I'm writing my stories, add me to your Yahoo! e-mail contacts. **

**Click that review button and leave me a nice long review! :)**

**-Tina**


	24. Night, Backyard Quidditch, and Charlie

**Sorry for the late update...June is a busy month for me. I'll try to update as often as possible!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

Blaise smiled. In one sweeping action he pinned her onto the bed again and kissed her soft, moist lips. Ginny rolled herself over and lay on top of him, her body pressing tightly onto his as she kissed him back. His hand traveled up and down her back and was reaching lower...and lower...

"Ooof!" laughed Ginny, jumping off him. She smiled embarrassed at Blaise's distraught expression.

"What, I've touched you before!" complained Blaise.

"But not like that," she muttered, embarrassed. _Not this intensely_, she thought to herself, _not on a bed_...

Blaise let out a sigh. "Fine," he said finally, "I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically and tried to pat him on his shoulder, but he pushed her hand away, pouting. "Don't touch me," he said, throwing his arms over his chest exaggeratedly like a girl. "_Not like that_,_" _he added, mimicking her voice. _Because,_ he thought silently_, if you do, I don't know if I can control myself._

Ginny laughed. "Don't be ridiculous!" she cried.

"Nope, nope, don't touch me," said Blaise, jumping off the bed and practically running away from Ginny as she tried to touch him.

"It doesn't work the other way around!" laughed Ginny.

"Stop being so sexist," Blaise said, dodging Ginny, his playful grin covering up his arousal. "I don't get to touch you, you don't get to touch me."

"You can touch me," said Ginny, amused.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "You said I couldn't."

"I never said that," she replied, shrugging, "I said 'ooof'. That doesn't always translate to 'oh my gosh, don't touch me.'"

"It was suggested," he complained, "like I _violated_ you or something. Hands, Ginny, hands." He pushed away Ginny's playful finger on his hand. "Oh, and if you recall, Miss, where was your hand when I went on that date with you with Potter?" He once again felt hot as he remembered.

Ginny scoffed. "As if you didn't enjoy it."

"And I was pretty sure you'd enjoy it," Blaise pointed out, obviously referring to where his hand was traveling only minutes ago. _I hope I'm not blushing_, he thought to himself.

Ginny turned scarlet.

Blaise stuck his tongue out at her like a child. "Let's see how far _you_ can go without touching _me,_" he said, "I'm irresistible."

"Oh really?" she laughed, "is that so?"

"Yes, so," he said. He was getting way too hot. He began to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" cried Ginny.

"I'm going to sleep," he said matter-of-factly, tossing his shirt away and plopping down on her bed.

She laughed. "Here?"

Instead of replying he pulled the covers over him, nearly knocking Ginny off the small, one-person bed. Ginny rolled her eyes, grinning. "You can't." Her fingers gently brushed against his chest as she tried to pull the covers off of him.

"Ah, you touched me," said Blaise.

"That doesn't count!" she laughed, "get off my bed, doofus, go to your room to sleep."

"You've lost respect for me," said Blaise in mock thoughtfulness, "what happened to 'sir' and 'Mr. Zabini'? You're the most disrespectful secretary I've ever had, Miss Weasley."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. Although Blaise tried not to show it, he was extremely hot and bothered as he laid there in her bed...sure, she'd snogged him and done some...er, _sexual_ things, but this felt different. They were physically on a _bed_, though a tiny one in her old room. He pulled the covers over his head.

"You okay?" said Ginny as he became silent in such thoughts.

"I'm fine," he muttered. He pulled back the covers and got up. "Okay, I'll be going now." He gulped silently when she leaned closer to him and he saw her delicate cleavage revealed.

"What?" Ginny looked a bit more disappointed than she would have liked to show.

"Good night," he said, putting on his shirt back as he got out of her bed. Goddamn it, why did she have to look so cute in her little pajamas?

"You don't have to go," she said, "you could stay a bit longer."

He looked embarrassed. "I...I think I should go."

"You can stay," she repeated, "please?" She smiled sweetly at him and he cringed inside. _Don't tempt me, woman..._

"I'm leaving," he said, closing his eyes for a moment before turning away, as if to get rid of her image. He marched outside, leaving Ginny disappointed and confused.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Good morning everyone!" said Ginny cheerfully as she sat in the breakfast table. She looked around at everyone. They all looked well except...

"Blaise?"

He looked up from his bowl of oatmeal.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? You look really tired," she said, worried. And indeed, he did look tired; it was clear that he did not get any sleep last night.

"Oh, you don't _know?_" asked Fred in genuine surprise, "I thought he couldn't get sleep because-"

"-shut up, Fred," said Charlie quietly, "I saw him going back to his room last night."

_And praise the Lord for that_, thought Blaise tiredly. Mrs. Weasley looked cleared distressed by the content of the conversation.

"Why couldn't you get some sleep, my good man?" said Mr. Weasley brightly. The kids rolled their eyes; they all knew that Blaise wouldn't be Mr. Weasley's "good man" if a good-sized airplane wasn't laying in their garage.

"Just busy with some thoughts, sir," Blaise muttered. And it was true. Curse Ginny Weasley.

"Ah," Mr. Weasley said kindheartedly, "so, what are our plans for today?"

"We haven't played backyard Quidditch for so long," said Ron excitedly, "let's play!"

"I guess you can never be too old for that," grinned Charlie, finishing up his muffin and getting up, "I'll get the brooms."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

They all headed for the backyard. Hermione took refuge in a little chair while all the guys and Ginny gathered around with a broomstick in hand.

"So how will we split?" said Ron.

"Fred and George can't be on the same team," said Charlie, "and Blaise and Ginny can't be on the same team."

"Why not?" complained George.

"Because you guys go so well together, it's not fair," replied Charlie, "and Blaise and Ginny might not concentrate on the game."

Blaise turned red in the face.

"Fine," said Fred, "so me, Ginny, and you, Charlie, on one team, and Blaise, George, and Ron on the other."

"No way!" cried George, "we want Charlie! I can't win with Ron and Blaise against Ginny and Charlie!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Ron. Blaise smirked as he gripped his broom.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Okay," sighed George, "you any good, _my good man_?"

Blaise shrugged, but he still held that soft smile on his lips.

"We'll just do our best," sighed George, "Ron's Keeper, and us two, Chasers. Got it?"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"No going easy on your boyfriend," warned Fred.

"No way," said Ginny, grinning, "I would never."

"Good," said Charlie, "let's go!"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"What!" cried Fred, his eyes wide as Blaise zoomed past him at incredible speed with the Quaffle. With a sharp turn he scored, and even Charlie had to applaud him.

"That was really amazing," said Charlie, going down to pick up the Quaffle."

"Thank you," smiled Blaise.

"I didn't know you were good!" laughed Ginny, "you weren't even on the Quidditch team!"

He shrugged. "I played a lot with some friends."

"I officially like you now," said George, grinning. Ron sat, disgruntled.

"I don't," grumbled Fred, "what were you doing, Ginny, not even distracting him!"

"_Distract_ him?" Ginny scoffed, "how?"

"Oh, as if you don't know," Fred said. He picked up the hem of his shirt and bit it up with his teeth, revealing his stomach and much of his chest. Blaise coughed.

Ginny grabbed the Quaffle from Charlie and threw it directly at Fred's head. "You pervert!"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Aaaaah! Ooooooh! Ouch! OUCH! AHHHHHHHH!" cried Fred. Charlie let go of Fred's arm. "Ouch, Charlie! That really hurt!"

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley hurried into the dining room.

"Charlie bit me!" pouted Fred, holding up his arm. Charlie's teeth mark was clear. Mrs. Weasley cocked her head in confusion, staring at Charlie. He was grinning.

"Most likely you deserved it," said Mrs. Weasley, "though...Charlie, that does seem odd..."

"We were playing a game," Charlie replied, "and George dared me to bite Fred."

"Which I don't understand!" cried Fred, "why do I have to be involved in Charlies' dare. Oh...it's still hurting."

"Supper's in five," their mother said before leaving. Ginny was killing herself laughing at the situation.

"Who are you, Edward Cullen?" pouted Fred, rubbing his arm, "biting people..."

"I'm better-looking than Edward Cullen," smiled Charlie.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Do me a favor, will you? Add me to your "Favorite Authors"! My heart leaps when I check out someone's profile and I'm one of their favorite authors. So, if you aren't ashamed to say you read Tina Redwood, add me today! **

**Love, Tina.**


	25. Sisters

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione Apparated to in front of Ron's flat at about ten at night on Sunday.

"I wonder if Blaise got home alright," said Ginny, picking up her luggage with her wand. Hermione smiled.

"Worried about your boyfriend?" she teased.

"Of course," grinned Ginny. Ron groaned.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Same time, Blaise arrived at his place. He was awfully tired, but his lips still held that smile as he thought about Ginny. Then, he let out a sigh. It was getting harder and harder to control himself. He picked up his luggage.

At his doorstep he found a little envelope. Struggling, he put down his bags and tore it open.

_Blaise,_

_Wherever you are right now, I'm sending this to your home so you can read it when you come back._

_I'm guessing whatever you are doing is very important- or you wouldn't have missed your own mother's wedding._

Blaise cringed. He had completely forgotten...or maybe he had made himself forget. He read on.

_I explained to Roul that you probably had something very urgent, and he understands, the precious thing. Anyways, he cannot wait to meet you. As soon as you read this, send me an owl and let me know when the best time is. _

_And perhaps you should wait before bringing the girl...you have to get to know him first._

_Your Mother_

That made sense. He rolled his eyes, folded the letter up, and placed it in his pocket. It wasn't the first time he had missed his mother's wedding, and so he knew she wouldn't mind very much. He didn't know how long this _precious thing_ will last.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Camel toe," a busty brunette announced, putting down an all-too-clear picture of a woman's clits visibly eating up the fabric of panties. "That is the new frontier."

"Miss Hertz," began Blaise, but she held up a hand to silence him. He wasn't sure if he liked this new consultant.

"Call me Nancy," she said, smiling. She pointed at the photo. "_This_ is what the young wizards crave. No full nudity, but everything is _implied_. Insinuated."

"I'm not so sure about this one," said Blaise finally.

Nancy curled her brown locks with her fingers, as if deep in thought. "How about this, then?" she said, taking out another photo. A young girl was in white panties and a tanktop, on all fours on the floor. A man in nothing but his boxers was behind her as if penetrating her doggy-style, a smug look on his face. The photo moved, of course, and in humping motion.

"Dry humping," Nancy announced victoriously. "Sex with clothes on."

Ginny couldn't suppress her curiosity anymore and glanced quickly at the photo; she had been sitting quietly with her clipboard beside Blaise in his office. He smirked silently as he noticed her eyes grow wide.

"It's time to get beyond what's traditional," continued Nancy, "and what young men crave now, isn't all-out nude fucking. They want something to _fantasize_ about. Walking in the streets and thinking, _man, I could just grab her right here and right now and fuck her with all our clothes on-_"

"Thank you," said Blaise, taken aback at Nancy Hertz's boldness. She threw him a practiced, professional smile.

"I personally like the camel toe thing. Get some models lined up in bikinis, push in some fabric in there, close-up. Guys dig it."

"Anything else?"

She smiled. "Of course. Upskirt spy-cam."

"We do upskirts all the time," said Blaise, unimpressed.

"But those are _knowing _upskirts," said Nancy, shaking her head. To both Blaise and Ginny's surprise, she got up, faced her back to them, and bent, exposing her smooth thighs and her red thong. She smiled back, pulling up her skirt higher to show her ass. "See? If you have stuff like this, all you see is a slutty gal trying to show her ass to the camera. But if you do this..."

Nancy hopped up on Blaise's desk and stood up, spreading her legs. Blaise instinctively glanced up to stare up her skirt. He quickly looked down, and he was surprised to find his cheeks burnt a bit. Ginny scowled.

"See that?" said Nancy excitedly to Ginny, "young men now want _innocent _girls who seemingly don't _know_ they're being filmed. Gives them extra pleasure."

Ginny didn't hear any of this, however. She was busy glaring at Blaise. How dare he blush. He, who wouldn't even flinch at the sight of a thousand naked beauties...just blushed at seeing some crazy consultant chick's panties.

"That, would be quite enough, thank you," said Blaise, unable to look up. Nancy merely shrugged and hopped off the desk. She cleared the desk of her photos and put them away in her orange briefcase. "You can go back to your office now," he said, and she promptly left.

"You perv!" cried Ginny accusingly, smacking his head with her clipboard.

"Ow!" cried Blaise, trying to block. "What are you talking about?"

"_Blushing_ at that _Nancy, _you!" she said, reaching for the clipboard he had taken out of her grasps. He turned red but still grinned.

"Jealous, were you?" he mused.

"Of course I was!" Ginny cried, as if he had something childishly obvious. He laughed.

"I just wasn't expecting it," he said truthfully.

Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. "Oh, time for lunch. Let's go."

He cringed. He was supposed to go meet with..._Roul_.

"I actually have another appointment," he said slowly and apologetically. She raised an eyebrow.

"With who?"

"Family," he said truthfully. She nodded.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Blaise walked in through the doors of the expensive cafe, his hands in his pockets. He could see, even from the door, his mother practically glued to a big man. As he approached, he noticed that Roul was younger than any other stepfather he had had; he looked as if he would be in his mid forties, with deep brown hair and a fit body. Anya, at least today, had her hair in luscious brown curls. Her skin was clear and beautiful as usual, and was dressed in a golden dress.

"Blaise!" she called, as she noticed his presence. He didn't smile as he made his way to the table. Roul got up to greet him, extending his hand. Blaise shook it.

"Roul Bladdin," he said, smiling.

"Blaise Zabini," said Blaise quietly. He sat down, and so did Roul. Blaise rolled his eyes as his mother began to nibble at Roul's ear.

Blaise glanced at his watch. "Really, I must get going-"

"Already? You just got here!" laughed Roul.

"_Well_," Anya began pointedly, "so about the girl you were bringing..."

"A girl?" said Roul. Blaise nodded.

"We can't _wait_ to see her," said Anya, "when will you be bringing her?"

"Don't worry, I'll let you know ahead of time," he replied. "And I have to get going. Nice meeting you."

"Wait," said Roul, motioning him to sit back down. He reluctantly sat. Anya gave Roul a seductive smile as he spoke. "There are some people I'd like for you to meet, too."

"Oh?"

"Yes," said Anya, "Roul's a _poor, poor_ widowed thing..."

"You were married before?" asked Blaise. He was not exactly surprised, however, as three of his ex-stepfathers had "accidentally" lost their wives before meeting Anya.

"Poor, _poor,_ thing," said Anya again, "dear Diana left two of her children!"

"_Children_?" Blaise could not imagine himself being surrounded by a bunch of little kids as his stepbrothers and sisters...

"No, not _children,_" she laughed, "they're only a year or two younger than you are. Two _wonderful_ girls."

"Oh, there they come now!" said Roul, getting up. Blaise got up as well to look. Two figures were approaching the table.

One was tall and slender, with very long blond hair that almost touched the floor. Her pale skin shone and her crystal blue eyes were sparkling, reminding Blaise of a beautiful goddess. The other had deep brown hair like her father, and wore her hair in long, graceful curls. She also had pretty blue eyes, and although shorter than the first, had the unmatched beauty.

"Father!" cried the taller one, almost gliding to the table, "oh, and _Anya_!"

"Girls," smiled Anya, but Blaise could sense it in her voice; she did not like these girls very much. And he could see why; she did not like anyone beautiful. And that's when it struck him that these girls were at least half-Veela. Kudos for Anya, for seducing a man used to a Veela as a wife. Wait, maybe Anya _did _have some Veela in her. He had never asked...

"This is Catherine," said Roul proudly, gesturing to the tall, blond, goddess-like one. She smiled radiantly.

"And this is Veronica." The shorter one smiled as well. Blaise felt something in the pit of his stomach. These girls, these, well, seemingly nice girls had lost a mother because of Anya. And...they would most likely lose their father too, give or take five years.

"Such wonderful girls, don't you think, Blaise?" asked Anya in her phony delight Blaise was so used to. He nodded.

"Oh, you are lovely, Anya. Oh, I mean, _Mother_," smiled Veronica, her eyes dancing. "You look spectacular today, I love what you did with your hair."

Anya's fingers played with her beautiful brown curls. It was evident that she had decided to go with brown curls just to show hers would be more beautiful than Veronica's. Blaise almost rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mother," said Blaise, studying Anya and Roul's reaction with a corner of his eye. Roul coughed and Anya gave him a deadly glare.

"Thank you," replied Catherine, her blue eyes mistening.

"But we were very lucky," Veronica added in, putting her pale white hand on top of her sister's, "we were sent Anya."

"And she really is lovely," said Catherine sincerely, "we could ask for no better for our dear father."

Anya smiled. Blaise did admire her for her acting skills.

"Aren't these girls just amazing?" she said.

"Well, I say they're a bit spoiled!" Roul said, smiling.

"Oh, Father," laughed Veronica. Her laughter seemed to light up the whole restaurant.

"They've never had a job in their entire life!" he continued. He held up Catherine's pale, flawless hand. "Look at this hand. This delicate thing has never done a single thing."

"I'm sure you could have made them do something at your company," reasoned Anya. He scoffed.

"At the Quidditch field? No way."

"Roul owns a large Quidditch agency," explained Anya.

"Oh," said Catherine, turning to Blaise with a wide smile, "we heard from Father that you own a large company. What is it?"

"Perhaps we can get a job, so Father can't make fun of us anymore for being idle!" laughed Veronica.

Blaise stared at the two girls, amused.

"Um, girls," began Roul, "you see..."

"Sure, why not?" said Blaise with a grin.

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**This has got to be a record. I'm so sorry for not updating!!**

**I know it's an excuse but I really have been crazy busy. I'll try to update the Girls Say the Darnest Thing as soon as possible. Thanks for keeping the reviews coming!! :D They make me feel guilty enough to write. Haha.**

**Love,**

**Tina**

**P.S.: For earlier readers: Okay, I meant Veela, not Bella. I don't know what I was thinking. I recently read Twilight and I think that's why I said Bella. Yup. I meant Veela.**


	26. Misunderstandings

"I can't believe you, Cathy!" cried Veronica, shaking her head, "you heard Father, it's a _porn_ company!" She shuddered at the thought.

Catherine did not listen; she merely packed her things. She planned on living in the city instead of in the rural mansion, so she would be closer to her workplace. Veronica could not fathom it.

"I have no idea why you're doing this-"

"-Veronica," said Catherine quietly, her eyes meeting her sister's. "Have I ever...rebelled?"

"What?" said Veronica, confused, "rebelled?" She frowned at the word as if it was an alien substance that had been spat out of Catherine's beautiful lips.

"Even in my teenage years, I never disobeyed Father," said Catherine quietly, "because I had nothing to complain about."

"Then, why are you doing it now?" cried Veronica, "I know it's just desk work, but still..."

"Don't you get it?" Catherine said, shaking her head, "you silly girl! Don't you know why I am angry with Father?" Her blue eyes began to moisten. "He _killed_ her!"

Veronica threw her hand on her mouth. "What?"

"Father killed Mother," said Catherine again, a drop of tear traveling down her cheek, "he killed her."

"No!" cried Veronica.

"Yes. And all because of that wretched woman," said Catherine bitterly.

"Anya?"

Catherine nodded. Veronica was unable to hide her shock while her sister continued: "this woman has been married seven, now eight times. All rich men, seduced by her..._charm. _And they all died...after leaving her millions of Galleons. For the first time in my life I am upset with Father. Couldn't he _see_ her hatred of us? Her schemes? I tried to talk him out of it, but he was...helpless."

Veronica bit her lip.

Catherine picked up a brush and began to brush her long, pale blond hair. "I'm staying away from him for awhile. I can't stand her." She smiled meekly. "And it also might be a good experience...to work, you know."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Oh my gosh, Ginny!" cried Kayla Cuke, hopping up and down at Ginny's desk, "guess what?"

"What, Kayla," said Ginny, looking up. She frowned. "Please, put something on."

Kayla frowned. "I'm just dropping by. I have a photo shoot to get to." But she always listened to Ginny; she picked up a book from Ginny's desk to cover up her breasts.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, not taking her eyes off the paperwork.

"I saw these two _gorgeous_ girls at the lobby," said Kayla, chewing her gum loudly, "are they gonna model, cus, you know, it might be a little hard on us."

Ginny furrowed her brows and quickly went through the model interviews for the day. "Nope, nothing today."

Kayla sighed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin!" Then she hopped away, throwing the book aside. Ginny shrugged and got back to work. She had been busily filing for two minutes when she heard someone enter the office. She looked up.

Ginny had never seen any girls more beautiful than the two that stood in front of her now. Even FleurDelcaour could not match their beauty; both were slender and tall, had gorgeously soft, long hair, and their pale skin and blue eyes shone in the light brilliantly. Ginny was at loss of words for a while, dazed.

"Um, hi," said the taller one, smiling softly, "I'm here to meet with...Mr. Zabini."

Ginny shook her head as if to awake from a dream. "Oh, Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes," said the shorter one with long brown hair, "we don't have an appointment."

Why Ginny didn't _want_ her boyfriend-slash-boss to even set eyes on these girls, she could not really put into words. But work was work. "He's in his office," she said reluctantly, "I'll call him up."

"Thank you," said the blonde, smiling. Her smile seemed to fill up the room with so much warmth that Ginny was dazed for a moment again.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Mr. Zabini?" said Ginny over the phone (it was still workplace,) "there are two ladies here to meet you."

"Interview?" asked Blaise lazily.

"Not so sure," she replied, "should I send them in?"

"Alright," he said, "and you come in, too." It wasn't very surprising; she almost always went in on interviews and meetings with him. Ginny put down the phone and gestured at the girls to follow her. They did, smiling cautiously but yet still radiantly.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Blaise. Ginny opened the door and walked in, followed by the two gorgeous women who seemed to glide in rather than walk in. His eyes widened as he saw them, and Ginny cringed horribly inside. However, her disappointment then was nothing compared to what was about to come.

"Miss Weasley, could you step outside for this one?" he asked politely. Ginny bit her tongue inside her mouth and reluctantly walked out, her head spinning. _No, not like this..._

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"You actually decided on this?" laughed Blaise, amused.

"I thought you were serious," said Catherine, slightly mortified and embarrassed.

"No, of course I meant it," he said quickly, "it's just...I didn't think you would accept."

Catherine shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well, I'm understanding that I was being offered a desk job-"

"-oh, of course, of course. I wouldn't want my stepsister to be a..._model_ here," he said, amused, "but the atmosphere..."

"I can handle it," Catherine quickly said.

Blaise tapped his chin. _Tap, tap, tap_. "Well, if you insist...I'm sure I can find two desk jobs here, maybe in the communications department."

"No," said Veronica.

"She's right, I'm the only one signing up for the desk job," Catherine explained, but her sister only shook her head.

"I'm going to model," Veronica said firmly. Catherine stared at her in shock, and Blaise stared, amused.

"Excuse us," said Catherine, suddenly standing up. She gestured Veronica to follow suit. They stepped out of the office. Ginny had gone to the restroom, so it was pretty vacant outside.

"Are you out of your mind?" cried Catherine urgently as soon as they were out, "you want to be a...a _porn star_?"

"Why not?" said Veronica rebelliously, "I don't _want_ a boring old desk job."

Her sister ran her fingers through her long blond hair. "This is ridiculous!"

"_Your_ idea of 'rebellion' was getting a _job_, Cathy," said Veronica rather spitefully, "well, I'm going to _model_."

"But Father-"

"-don't be stupid," spat Veronica, "I talked to him, to get him away from that wicked woman before it's too late, and he didn't listen."

"You _talked_ to him? You shouldn't have! I told you I did!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm modeling."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I can do whatever I want. I'm an adult."

"You're not acting like one!" Catherine put her hands on her hips.

"Come _on_, Cathy. Did you really think he'd even _flinch_ if you worked at SexyWitches Inc. but hold a _desk job_?"

Catherine bit her lip.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"I changed my mind," said Catherine, sitting down in front of Blaise with Veronica.

Blaise shrugged. He had been expecting they won't have the guts to take a job at his company, anyway.

"We both want to model."

"Yes, that's what I thou..._what_?" He stared at them, shocked.

"You heard us, we both want to model here," said Veronica.

"_What?" _Blaise cried, "you don't understand how it is-"

"We're not being sold for prostitution," Veronia said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Well, in some cases, it's worse," he explained, "it's like..._public_."

"I don't see why this is a problem for you," said Catherine, "we're here and we want a job. Do we have to audition?"

"I guess that _is_ the procedure, but girls, please-" Blaise was frantic. He really was not sure if he could have his new stepsisters get on his magazines with a big fat cock in their mouths. However, as soon as the words left his mouth, Veronica was already stripping.

"Please, I don't know why you're doing this..."

"Do you usually ask your job applicants why they're applying?" asked Catherine quietly. Veronica had slipped out of her dress and now stood in front of him in her undergarments. Her pale skin shone and her beautiful curve took his breath away momentarily. Yes, these girls were half-Veela.

"Don't treat us any different than other employees," Catherine continued, "in fact, don't tell anyone...I wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea that we're getting these jobs easy. We'll...make up a fake last name or something."

"Of course that won't be a problem, but...you're my _stepsisters_!"

But it was no use. Catherine also stood next to Veronica in her light undergarments. They both were, as it was their first time disclosing their fully-grown bodies to a male, blushing slightly, but it was evident they were trying not to. Blaise closed his eyes.

"Please put something back on. Alright, you can work here. But I don't want to get any angry phone calls from Roul or Anya."

"Thank you," said the girls radiantly. They hastily picked up their clothes again.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny was quite uncomfortable when the two gorgeous girls came out of the room, their clothes disheveled.

_An audition, _she told herself, _he does this many times a day. No big deal..._but these girls were just _stunning_.

"Oh, hi there," smiled the tall blonde one. Ginny smiled weakly back.

"We're starting tomorrow," said the brunette, "Blaise said to leave our names and he'll call us about the specifics."

_Already on first-name basis,_ thought Ginny miserably. "Names, please?"

"Catherine and Veronica Blad- I mean, Blades," said the blonde, pointing at herself and the brunette.

"Oh, sisters?" said Ginny, glum.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"You mean the long blond hair girl and the wavy brown hair girl?" said Kayla, "yup, those are the ones I saw. And they're gonna work here! Damn!" She looked a bit down...but not as down as Ginny was.

"It's alright, hun," said Francis encouragingly, "I bet he isn't interested. He's crazy about you."

"You didn't see those girls!" cried Ginny, "they were _heavenly_!"

"Oh wow," said Cecilia Tao, "that doesn't sound very good." She grabbed her breasts. "I meant need a boob job then."

"Shut up, Cecilia," Francis rolled her eyes. She was chewing on some gum that made her mouth smoke out green clouds. "If they're as gorgeous as Kayla says, a boob job can't fix you."

"Do you reckon he fucked them already?" asked Sheila, "if they took really long in there..."

"I don't think he'd do that," said Francis.

"But I fucked him on my audition day," Cecilia added thoughtfully. Ginny stared at her, aghast.

"He...he does that?" asked Kayla, her eyes wide.

"Not always," shrugged Francis, "well, I didn't...I don't know, because I was here before he was. He's been working...what, three, four years now?"

"I didn't fuck him," said Sheila, "but then there were a lot of other girls auditioning too."

"Like me!" said Kayla, reminiscing, "ha, I remember that day."

"I remember the day he came here," laughed Francis, "aw, he was so cute, fresh out of Hogwarts...yet so _professional._ Of course, the first few days he went around with a big boner...and he wasn't much ashamed, I think."

"Er, excuse me, can we get back to me now?" asked Ginny, miserable.

"Oh, sorry," said Kayla, "anyways, I think you're fine..."

Ginny did not really feel like pointing out how weak Kayla sounded just then.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Keep checking my bio page for updates!**

**And review...if you want what's next :D**

**-Tina**


	27. IceCream

"He's starting you girls out real easy," Kevin said, "I guess that is the custom, except in extreme cases." He put down the note from Blaise and smiled at the stunningly beautiful girls in front of him.

Veronica and Catherine were lying on a feathered couch, a single sheet of white cloth covering some parts of their pale nude bodies.

"The keyword is _artistic_," Kevin announced before taking shots.

"_Artistic?_" whispered Veronica to her sister as one of the crew pulled up the sheet to cover her nipple, "this wasn't my idea of modeling here."

"What, you wanted hardcore porn?" said Catherine softly with a hint of sarcasm. Veronica was surprised at her sister's new-found audacity, but grinned nevertheless.

"And does Father know?"

Catherin bit her lower lip. "I'm going to tell him. Of course I should tell him. That's the whole point."

"And if he refuses to divorce that wicked woman?"

Catherine moved her leg, letting the fabric move down a bit. "Then we go hardcore."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Blaise leaned over the desk and smiled. "Hi."

She looked up at him but stared down right away; she could not really look at him straight in the eyes right now. "Hello, Mr. Zabini," she replied.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaise right away, sensing the discomfort in her tone.

"Nothing's wrong," she said quietly.

"It doesn't look like nothing's wrong," Blaise pressed on, "what's going on?"

"I told you, it's nothing," she said, still looking down.

"Look at me straight in the eyes and say it."

She didn't look up.

"Ginny!"

"I told you, it's nothing," Ginny repeated, but she nevertheless forced herself to look up at him. She quickly wondered which one he was interested in. The blond? The brunette? Both? Probably the blond. Her long blond hair looked so stunningly beautiful. But then again, she could be overreacting. Nothing had hinted that he was interested in these girls anymore than he was, or rather, was not, in other models who worked here. Except, of course, how he made her leave for their interview...and how it was unrealistically long...and how they were calling him by his first name already...

"If anything's bothering you, let me know," he said.

"Alright," she replied, "thanks."

Then he looked as if he was hesitating. She stared at him in slight confusion, and he looked miserable.

"What is it?" she asked, dreading the worst in horror.

"Well, I have something to tell you...but you may have guessed it already..."

_Oh, no_.

Wasn't this too abrupt? Just end? Right here and right now?

"Oh, nevermind," he said quickly, "perhaps later. Nothing to hurry."

She was speechless even as he hurried back to his office.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Blaise groaned, sitting back in his chair. He had promised Anya he would bring Ginny soon, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her. No, he could ask her, that was no problem...but he didn't know if he could handle having Ginny there, experiencing how simply corrupted his family history was. He couldn't do that, not now...

His office phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Zabini, Miss Blades is here to see you," came Ginny's surprisingly cold voice.

"Let her in," he replied automatically.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Can I help you?" he asked. She sat across from him, her expression unreadable.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she replied.

He stared at her for a moment. "Alright," he said slowly, "what is it?"

"I want you to call my Father."

"Roul?" Blaise said, surprised, "you _want_ me to call him? I thought-"

"-I want you to call him," repeated Catherine, "and kind of...tell on us, you know?"

He raised his brows at her in a questioning stare, but she stared back in such a hopeful manner that he understood, right away, that she preferred not to explain. He nodded slowly.

"If that's what you want, I don't think that would be a problem."

"Thank you," said Catherine, her radiant smile brightening up his office. He awkwardly smiled back; he could not, at this point, figure out what was exactly going on.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"I'm home," called Ginny, feeling quite depressed. She knew she was over-reacting to the whole blond-beauty thing, but she knew she was in love with him...and that granted her the liberty to get jealous.

"Hey," replied Hermione from the kitchen. Ginny dragged herself in and sat down. Hermione was smiling sheepishly yet excitedly at the kitchen table.

"What's up?" Ginny asked suspiciously, putting down her things.

"Guess."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I suck at guessing. What's going on?"

"Come on, Ginny, make a guess," Hermione pressed on. Ginny sighed.

"Did Ron get a raise?"

"Nope."

"Did he get promoted?"

"Think, Gin, if he got promoted, he _would_ get a raise. And though all of that would be really handy right now, that's not it. Think harder," smiled Hermione. It was then that Ginny noticed she was patting her belly.

"Merlin's Pants!" cried Ginny, "you're pregnant!"

"Six weeks," beamed Hermione, getting up proudly. Ginny ran over to hug her, her body trembling with excitement at the amazing news.

"Girl or boy?"

"I don't know. The doc won't tell me," laughed Hermione.

"Does Ron know?"

"Yes. I stopped by at the Ministry to tell him right after I found out."

"You went to the Ministry?" Ginny laughed.

"I had to see him face-to-face," Hermione explained, "and God, he was _way_ excited. He cried something I couldn't understand and lifted me up right in front of everyone!"

"That's Ron," Ginny smiled, "I'm surprised he didn't take rest of the day off-"

"-oh, he did," grinned Hermione, "he's out picking up some ice-cream. He left a minute before you came."

"Cravings?"

"Very much. Ice-cream!" She rubbed her yet-flat belly. "He was reluctant to leave me alone-"

_Crack._

"Hermione!" Ron Apparated right into the kitchen, holding a giant carton of ice-cream. "Here, sweetie-"

"-_ehem_," Ginny tapped her foot, grinning.

"Oh, Gin, you're here," Ron said, not even taking his eyes off of his wife. He conjured up a glass bowl and a spoon.

"Thanks, baby," Hermione beamed. She opened the lid and squealed. "Mint chocolate!"

"Oh, I want some, too!" said Ginny, grinning and sitting closer to the carton. Ron glared at her.

"Wait till she's done," he warned, scooping up the ice-cream to fill Hermione's bowl.

Ginny frowned. "There is no way she can finish that by herself."

"Yes, there is," grinned Hermione, scooping a spoonful of ice-cream, "this is my second carton."


	28. I Haven't Kissed You for Ages

"Roul Bladdin speaking."

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

Blaise cleared his throat. "Um, this is Blaise Zabini. Your-" he stopped. Saying _I am your stepson_ seemed kind of foolish.

"You don't have to explain, of course I know!" laughed Roul, "how are you, Blaise?"

"I'm fine," he replied, feeling a bit embarrassed at how fatherly Roul sounded. He cleared his throat once more. "I'm calling to let you know that your daughters are working here."

"Cathy and Veronica? Work where?" Roul asked, confused.

"At my company," coughed Blaise.

There was a silence.

"Hello?" Blaise said cautiously, wondering if he had gotten disconnected.

"At your..._porn_ company?" The way he said the word "porn" wasn't offensive at all, however.

"Precisely. They came and auditioned and I had no choice but to let them work."

"What do you mean, you had no choice?" Roul's voice was stiff.

"They insisted that I let them-"

"Are they at the building right now?" he asked quietly.

"I believe so."

"I'll be there via Floo." Then he hung up.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny took a deep breath. She would confront Blaise about the blondie today, and nothing was to stop her. Her stomach lurched as she entered the office, but to her both disappointment and perhaps relief, he was in his own private office, busy on the phone. She couldn't really hear what he was saying, but she decided that this gave her time to prepare.

It was then that a big man, perhaps in his mid forties, appeared out of the fireplace in the office. He was a rather handsome-looking gentleman, with soft brown hair from which he briskly dusted off the ashes.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

Before he could answer, Blaise ran out of his office. "Roul!" he called. He looked a bit troubled as the big man stared at him with stern eyes.

"May I speak to them?" the man called Roul asked.

"Of course," Blaise replied. He turned to Ginny. "Could you call up Catherine and Veronica Bladdin?"

She flinched a bit at the sound of the names, but did as she was told.

"Please, sit down while you wait," said Blaise, helping Roul to the sofa. Ginny, endlessly confused, stared at Blaise for some type of an explanation, but he did not see her.

The girls arrived soon enough. Catherine with her painfully beautiful blond hair and Veronica with her great liveliness. But they looked solemn and serious as they spotted the big man.

"Father," said Catherine, acknowledging his presence.

That man was their father? Ginny stared at the group in surprise. Of course, no father would ever want his daughters to be porn stars...but why make a scene here?

"It wasn't Blaise's fault," said Veronica quickly. Ginny sat down in her chair, still puzzled. Blaise shrugged at Ginny, which puzzled her even more. What was going on?

"We told him to treat us like anyone else," Catherine continued, "he was reluctant to let us work here because he's our stepbrother-"

"Stepbrother?" cried Ginny suddenly, her eyes wide. Everyone turned to stare at her, including Roul, who frowned.

"Excuse me, we're having a conversation here," he told the rather bold, eavesdropping secretary. Blaise mouthed the words, "you didn't know?" Ginny's heart leaped in joy, but she managed to glare at him. That stupid, idiotic, stupid...stupid...

"I'm disappointed in you girls," said Roul, turning back to his daughters. Catherine stared back at him boldly.

"Then you should have listened to me," she said in her young, brave voice, "when you didn't listen to a word I said, why should I listen to you?"

Roul's expression darkened. "Is that what this is all about?"

Veronica nodded, but she quietly nudged her head at Blaise, as if to let her sister and father know that he was there.

Roul cleared his throat. "We'll talk about this at home," he said, "let's go."

"Will you-"

"-we'll talk about this," he said, cutting off Catherine.

"No," she said, putting her foot down, "give us your word, or we're staying. We'll let ourself be exposed and flaunted, as you let yourself be in such danger-"

"-he's in danger?" asked Blaise suddenly. Then he realized it. Of course. The Black Widow. Smart girls.

"Stop it, Catherine," said Roul quickly.

"Bye, father," she said. And with Veronica she marched out of the room. Roul ran out after them.

There was some silence during which Blaise decided against following them out and just slumped down on a sofa. Ginny came out of her desk to sit next to him, dazed and suddenly tired.

"What was that all about?" she demanded.

"Two really smart stepsisters of mine who want to save their dad's life," replied Blaise, closing his eyes and laying back.

"You didn't tell me they were your stepsisters," she said accusingly.

He stared at her. "Does it matter?"

"Well, yes," she said crossly, "because they're off-limits."

Blaise frowned. "Ginny Weasley, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling a little bit. She got up and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"You look so sexy like that," sighed Blaise, "kiss me. I haven't kissed you for ages, it seems. And I have every right to be kind of depressed right now."

She was still mad at him...but if she stayed mad at him, she would have to explain why, and it would be embarrassing. And she did miss the sweet taste of his lips...so she obliged, leaning in and letting her lips meet his.

His lips enclosed her lower lip, sucking gently on it. He even groaned a little, which made her feel a bit hot as she pulled away.

"Please," he begged with his eyes still closed, "just a little bit more."

Ginny couldn't help but smile: both at the situation and in relief. It was as if a truckload of problems had been lifted off her shoulders. She sat back down on the sofa, pulled his face closer to her, and kissed him again, this time more passionately. She opened her mouth to let him taste her. It did seem as if she hadn't kissed him for ages, and it was like getting back on an addictive drug.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Blaise explained everything during their lunch date that day, and she laughed at herself for having been so foolish. She did not show it, however, and instead went on to tell him all about Hermione's pregnancy news.

"That's great!" he cried, "boy or a girl?"

"The doctor wouldn't tell her," smiled Ginny.

"How long have they been married?" asked Blaise.

"Quite a while, but they didn't really get a baby because they wanted to be more settled, you know."

He nodded. "I see, I see."

Of course, talking about marriage had him remember the horrid task he had to do, which was asking her to come and see Anya and Roul. She'd seen Roul today, but he hadn't really worried about that before. The Black Widow was the problem.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The model friends at SexyWitches Inc. were surely happy to hear all about Ginny's discovery about the misunderstanding.

"Stepsisters. Who would have guessed?" said Kayla, laughing.

"Men. Such a headache," groaned Cecilia, "if I didn't like cocks so much, I'd be a lesbian. Real cocks." she added, and Lola put down the dildo she held up.

"We should have a girls' night," suggested Kayla, "just us girls."

"It's never fun," said Sheila, "you need to have men to have a fun night."

"Such a slut," cackled Francis.

"I guess we could invite a few guys," said Kayla sheepishly, and the girls laughed.

"Then how is it a girls' night? It'd be just a giant orgy," laughed Sheila, "not that I have a problem with that."

"Don't you guys ever get tired of...you know?" asked Ginny. I mean, if that's what they do every single day...

The models shook their heads.

**tttttttt**

**So I checked my e-mails, convinced that all my readers would have deserted me by now because I've been so ridiculously busy and couldn't update. But I got reviews! I thank you endlessly.**

**Thanks for holding on!! :) And review so I feel guilty about not updating often enough! **

**-Tina**


	29. Could I Stay Over

"So is it gonna be a night in or night out?" asked Francis, taking out her pack of cigars.

"In, definitely," said Cecilia.

"Whose house, then?"

There was a bit of silence.

"How about Ginny's? The redhead I got a glimpse of is pretty fetching," grinned Lola.

Ginny shook her head, her eyes wide. "That's my brother and he's married. And his wife is pregnant right now."

Lola looked disappointed. "Oh," she said, "that's like the worst time to seduce a married man."

"Don't even think about it," Ginny said sternly.

"You girls can come to my house," said Cecilia finally, "I live alone with my boyfriend but I can kick him out for the night."

"You have a boyfriend?" said Ginny, surprised, "I mean...is he okay with...?"

"That's how I met him," Cecilia smirked, "I mean...that's how he met me."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

It was the first time that Anya lost a husband and not by death. Of course, she did her bit of crying and wailing and holding on, but Roul kept a straight face as he signed the divorce papers.

In the Wizarding World, of course, a divorce was a rare event; the marriage magically bounded a couple for eternal love, so on and so forth. So Roul spent a small fortune paying for the professionals who could undo the magic, but he did not think twice about it.

"You'd rather believe those young _children_ of yours and divorce _me_?" cried Anya. Today she was not in her usual state, which made her morphing skills weaken. Her skin managed to stay pale but it was cracked here and there, showing bits of wrinkles. Her hair was the most depressing shade of gray.

"It's not about you, Anya, it's about me. And them," said Roul, "I cannot let my daughters live wretched lives so that I could live with you."

"You don't love me?" Anya said, clinging on to his arm. He shook it away.

"It doesn't matter if I do," he said. He hadn't really believed that Anya would hurt him, but it really did not matter now. He couldn't let his daughters be exposed and flaunted in public. He had a duty to his lost wife, after all.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Blaise wasn't there to witness all of that. He didn't want to, and his respect for the Bladdin girls and Roul grew, even though he felt as if he should be guilty like his mother. And what was he going to tell Ginny? _Yes, that was my step-dad, but he divorced my mom so that his daughters won't do porn. And the girls were doing porn so that he would divorce her, or else he's going to die._ Why did he have to belong to such a wickedly corrupted family?

Those were his thoughts as he sat snuggled close to Ginny on Friday evening. He had invited her to his place and they were sitting on the very sofa Blaise was laying on the night Ginny had slept on his bed. She had woken him up by whacking a lamp at him.

"Are you sure you don't have to go home?" he asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" cried Ginny, smacking his arm.

"It's just that I'm worried your brother might get mad..."

"He won't even notice that I'm not there," she said, rolling her eyes, "his head is so full of Hermione and the baby that I could be missing for days and he won't notice."

Their eyes met. Blaise's body trembled at the thought of keeping Ginny _for days_ with him, and she was quite flustered as she realized what she had possibly suggested.

What she did not know, however, was how much hot and bothered she was making him as days went by, as troubled as he was about bringing her to meet his mother.

He cleared his throat. "You know, Ginny...my mother wants to meet you."

"Oh?" she said, looking up at him. "Sure. When's the best time?"

He was flustered. "I didn't really expect that type of a reaction."

"What else did you expect?" shrugged Ginny, "you meet my mum and dad, so I guess it's time for your to meet your mom and dad."

"Well, the thing is...I don't have a dad anymore," he said darkly.

"Oh, no," said Ginny. She had heard of Blaise's mother's ex-husbands and how they all died...

"No, no, no, he didn't die," said Blaise hurriedly, reading the expression on her face. "They got a divorce."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "So you aren't those girls' stepbrother anymore?"

He frowned. "No...but what does that matter?"

Ginny could not help but blush, embarrassed. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter," she said. "Now...when should I meet her?"

"Anytime that's good for you," he said gently.

"Anytime's good for me," she shrugged, "ask her."

Blaise nodded, smiling. "Thanks." This time he did not suppress the urge to press his lips against hers. "So...you don't have to go home tonight?"

She shook her head slowly, a blush rising up in her cheeks. She snuggled closer to him, and he felt his whole body warm up in the most pleasant way. "Could I stay over?"

Blaise cleared his throat, his face turning pink. "I...take it you want to take the bed."

"Of course, you can't expect a lady to sleep on your couch now," Ginny teased, wrapping her arms around his neck a bit more boldly, "and you can't expect her to sleep alone..."

Blaise knew that she felt him gulp, and he was very embarrassed indeed. It seemed as if dating Ginny made his playboy qualities disappear. "I guess...we could..."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Okay, I'm done."

Ginny emerged out of his shower, her red hair wet and in one of his large button-up shirts. He drew in his breath in realizing that she didn't have pants on; the shirt was just long enough to cover the upper part of her thighs. If she were to turn around and maybe bend a bit, he would be able to see her...

"I am dreadfully sleepy," she announced, interrupting his train of thoughts.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Blaise blinked. He was laying flat on one side of the bed, and knew that Ginny was laying on the other, turned away from him on her side. Her breathing was soft and barely audible, but he heard it- no, he was more like _listening_.

It would have been completely natural to kiss her, as they had kissed many times before, but kissing on the bed is something completely different. It was sure to lead to something else. Something they both wanted...but they won't sure if they were ready for it.

"Blaise?"

His heart skipped a beat; he had thought she was sleeping.

"Yes?" He heard her move to face him, and he had no choice but to do the same. Their eyes met in the semi-darkness, reflecting the moonlight through the window.

She was leaning closer to him, placing her hand on his side. Their lips were only an inch apart, and Blaise closed his eyes.

There was some silence, and he didn't feel her soft lips press against his. He opened his eyes and sighed. Ginny was fast asleep, resting her head on his arm.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Dear Readers,**

**I apologize for all the infrequent updates! And nearly nonexistent updates for Girls Say the Darnest Things. I'm working on it, it's just taking a little while because I need more ideas! x)**

**Oh, and scratch the non-M fic I was talking about, I have a new Dramione coming your way as soon as this fic& the other is over. Not sure if it'll be rated M yet, though.**

**Keep reading on, and keep the reviews coming. :)**

**Love,**

**Tina.**


	30. Meet the Widow

**You guys should really check my profile more...only a few people will know why I'm saying this. Ha!**

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

"She slept on your bed and you didn't have SEX?" cried Kevin, aghast.

"Stop it," groaned Blaise. It had been pretty embarrassing enough admitting this to another man.

"This is ridiculous! Did she have charmed clothes that won't come off or something?"

"No. She was wearing one of my shirts," Blaise sighed. Kevin scrunched up his face, incredulous.

"Blaise, if a woman wears a man's shirt at night, it pretty much spells out 'fuck me'."

"Hey!" Blaise gave him a glare, and Kevin raised up his hands in apology. He had forgotten how touchy Blaise became when talking about Ginny Weasley. "I just think...I don't know."

"Dude, Blaise," said Kevin, "how old are you? Twenty? Twenty-one? You're young! Sometimes it feels as if you're older than me, the way you act. You're supposed to be out there having fun, going to drunken orgies and fucking five girls per night. It just doesn't make sense that you could actually spend a night next to a hot woman and not have sex with her."

Blaise scratched the back of his head. "I really don't know, Kevin," he said, sighing, "I know I love her, and that's a fact."

"Yeah. Too much love, not enough lust," mumbled Kevin.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way...there _is_ lust. Definitely," said Blaise quickly.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" cried Kevin, shaking his head.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Cecilia! Cecilia!" called Kayla happily. She, Ginny, and the others were standing in front of Cecilia's place. The door opened.

"Hey, girls," smiled Cecilia, "come on in."

"Maybe we should apologize to your boyfriend for kicking him out tonight," said Ginny, entering. Cecilia smiled wickedly.

"No need for that...because I didn't kick him out."

"What?" said Lola, surprised. It was then that they heard a loud racket from upstairs.

"I couldn't. The moment he heard I was bringing my _coworkers,_ he refused to leave and invited some of his own friends over," Cecilia explained, "you girls don't mind, right?"

"Of course not!" squealed Kayla, "horny boys? I should have brought my portable pole."

"Don't worry, I've got poles upstairs," grinned Cecilia.

"Wait, wait, wait!" cried Ginny, aghast, "it may be okay with you guys, but I'm not a...a model, and-"

"Don't worry, Gin," Cecilia said, "you can just pretend to be one. I already told everyone that _all_ girls invited were porn stars."

"No, wait a minute, that's not what I meant at all!" cried Ginny, but they were already pulling her upstairs.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

By the time Ginny made it upstairs, Kayla was already swinging from a strip pole, lifting up her mini skirt. About six guys with no shirt on were cheering loudly.

"Let me just introduce everyone!" Cecilia called out, "this is Irene, Kayla, Sheila, Eunice, Lola, Catherine, Francis, and Ginny."

The one who had been rubbing Kayla's arse smiled. "I'm Jack. Cecilia's boyfriend." He was muscled and had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Henri here," said a guy with deep black hair, winking at the girls. He pointed at his friends. "That's Daniel, Wes, Thomas, and Hector." The guy named Wes already had his hands in Eunice's shirt, who was giggling loudly.

"Nine girls to six boys," Lola pouted her lips, "it's not fair."

"We're lovin' it," howled the guy named Daniel, pulling her close to him and squeezing her tits.

"Hey, sweetie," grinned the guy named Thomas. Ginny dodged him as he tried to pull her close. "Playin' hard to get, huh?"

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," said Ginny crossly.

"And who doesn't?" yelled Irene from across the room, who was slowly taking off her shirt.

"Yeah, have some fun," smiled Thomas. He had short golden hair and was very fit, and rather good-looking. Before she could protest he pulled her by her waist and set her on his lap. She tried to get off of him, but he was too strong for her; he was only holding on with one arm and laughing, but was still stronger than her.

"It seems like you're dressed inappropriately for the occasion," smiled Thomas, and quickly undid the first four buttons of her blouse, turned her over, and kissed her cleavage.

It was a pleasant sensation and it sent shivers up her spine, but she managed to push him away from her and throw a punch at him. He blocked it with his hand, laughing. "Cute," he said pleasantly, and he kissed her, attacking her lips and forcing them to part open. Ginny struggled to pull away from him as she tasted the alcohol in his mouth.

"Knock it off, Tom," called Cecilia, "she doesn't want to."

"But I like her, she's feisty," said Thomas easily, keeping Ginny from hitting him.

"Get off of me," grunted Ginny. Finally she managed to take the initiative and get off of him herself. She straightened herself out.

"Sorry, Ginny," said Cecilia earnestly, "I thought you'd like some fun, too..."

"I guess, not my thing of the moment," Ginny replied, almost out of breath.

"This is all to rowdy for her," grinned Francis, "you know what? You girls have fun here. I'll take Ginny out for some air."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Francis and Ginny walked down stairs and headed out onto Cecilia's backyard. The moon was shining brightly, and Francis was taking out her green cigar as usual.

"Whores," laughed Francis as a loud racket made their heads turn up. "So, where did you sleep last night?"

"Excuse me?" said Ginny, startled. Francis laughed.

"You were wearing the same thing you wore yesterday this morning. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Oh," Ginny muttered, her face turning crimson red.

"Blaise?" said Francis expectantly.

"Yeah...but nothing happened," she added quickly.

Francis laughed.

"No, I'm serious!" cried Ginny, "I swear, nothing happened!"

"You slept on the same bed and didn't have SEX?" laughed Francis, "like I said, I wasn't born yesterday, and I know how Blaise is, and with all your young blood-"

"Francis! I'm serious!"

"Oh?" A puff of green smoke left her lips. "You really didn't have sex?"

"No," Ginny explained, calming down a bit, "we just slept. That's all."

"Not even any blow-jobs or-"

"-Francis!"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny ended up leaving the party early, as Thomas pursued her endlessly. When she arrived, Hermione and Ron were sitting in a couch together, watching a movie.

"I thought you were sleeping over," said Hermione, patting her belly.

"Change of plans. This guy was-"

"Ah!" cried Ron, cupping Hermione's ears with her hands. "Don't say such things. It's bad for the baby."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"How do I look?" Ginny asked, twirling around. Blaise's mouth was open ajar as he stared at her, dazzled. She looked gorgeous with her red hair in slight curls and her red cocktail dress. "I know it's a bit much, but you said the restaurant woul be all fancy schmancy, and-"

"-you look perfect," interrupted Blaise, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Ginny blushed when they pulled apart. "So, should we go now?"

He nodded and held her hand to Apparate.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"She's running a little late, I guess," said Blaise as he and Ginny took their seat at a table.

"It's perfectly fine," smiled Ginny, but she couldn't hide being a bit nervous. It was then that the Black Widow made her way into the restaurant.

She could tell that it was her, just by the air that she carried herself with. Today her hair was pitch black and in waves, but they didn't look as luscious as before. Her skin was pale yet not perfect. The shock from her first and latest divorce had kept her from using her powers in full.

"Right here," he waved at her, and she made her way to the table. She still carried herself like a queen. Ginny got up to greet her.

"Hello, Anya. It's nice to finally meet you," she said politely.

"Fetching," muttered Anya to Blaise before taking her seat. Ginny sat down awkwardly with Blaise as a waiter arrived.

"Would you like to place your order?" he asked.

"My usual, Victor," said Anya, not even looking up at him. Her eyes were fixed on Ginny.

"I'll have the salmon, chief's choice," said Blaise. "Would you like to try it?" he asked Ginny. She nodded, and the waiter took note before walking away.

"So," began Anya, "you two are dating?"

"Yes," replied Ginny.

"And you were his secretary?"

Ginny cleared her throat. "Actually, I still am."

"Oh."

There was a bit of awkward silence.

"How's your family?" Anya asked finally.

"They're fine," replied Ginny, a bit confused. Anya laughed.

"No, you silly girl! I mean, how are they, _economically_?"

"Mother," said Blaise, his voice low and threatening.

_Wretched woman,_ thought Ginny angrily. She did not show her anger, however. "We can support ourselves.

"Is that so? Because if I'm not mistaken, the Weasleys have always been quite..._low class,_" Anya said boldly, making Blaise clench up his fist.

"The Weasleys are one of the most respected wizarding families in Britain at this point, ma'am," Ginny said expressionlessly.

Anya cleared her throat, taken aback. "Eloquent, are you? A bit outspoken, if I dare say."

"I did not mean to offend you, ma'am," Ginny replied with a soft smile.

Blaise didn't miss the little impressed smile on Anya's lips.

The last thing she wanted, to be quite honest, was a silly little girl with big boobs who intended on marrying her only son for the money. She had, in fact, expected such a girl, perhaps carrying the news of pregnancy, even. But this one...this one was something else.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Do you really think she liked me?" asked Ginny, worried, "maybe I was too outspoken."

"I wouldn't worry about that," laughed Blaise. They were sitting together in Blaise's living room, playing a game of wizard chess.

"Ha! I got your rook!" cried Ginny victoriously. "Oh, wait, my phone's ringing. Hold on." She picked up her cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hey there!" called a clear, loud voice.

She scrunched up her face. "If this is another advertisement for the dyed unicorn hair, I already told Jaka-"

"-no, no, no. This is Tom."

"Tom?" she repeated, confused.

"Tom?" said Blaise suspiciously.

"Yes, Tom," said the guy on the phone, "remember? From Cecilia's party?"

Her face fell. "Oh."

"How are you doing, Ginny?" he asked playfully.

"Who's Tom?" asked Blaise.

"How did you get my number?" she asked, ignoring the both men.

"I got it from Kayla," Tom replied. Ginny sighed.

"Who is this guy and what does he say?" asked Blaise, getting impatient. Ginny covered the mouthpiece.

"A guy I met at Cecilia's party," she explained quickly.

"Cecilia Tao? You were at her party? You met a _guy_?" Blaise cried, aghast.

"I'll explain it later," she said. She uncovered the phone. "Okay, I'm back. What do you want?" she asked rather coldly.

"My apologies for that day, Ginny. Kayla told me you weren't really a _model_," he explained, "but you could have fooled anybody, you are so damn gorgeous!"

"Look, I accept your apology but I already told you, I have a boyfriend," she said. Blaise smiled, his eyes sparkling like a little boy's.

"Oh, I know _that_," Tom laughed over the phone, "but you aren't married, are you? We could still be _really good friends_."

"No, thank you," said Ginny, starting to get a bit irritated, "I have no intentions on being _really good friends_ with you, especially after what you tried to do-"

"-_he tried to do something with you_?" cried Blaise, "give me that phone!"

"Don't sweat it, Blaise," said Ginny, brushing him off. "Okay, if that's all, goodbye!"

"No, wait!" called Tom, but she hung up.

"Who is this guy? What did he try to do? Ginny!"

"Just a silly dude who thought I was a porn star. Hurry up, it's your turn." She pointed at the chess board.

"Right, and that makes me feel a lot better," Blaise pouted, rolling his eyes. She laughed.

"You are definitely the jealous type," she said, leaning in to kiss him on his forehead.

"Hey, speaking of which..." he began, "how would you like for me to steal you for a week or two?"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**I know I haven't recommended a fic in a while, so today I have a LOT to offer you:**

**A DRAMIONE (I know how y'all love that) called "16 Going on 25" by juicyfruits. Really interesting idea, good writing, and sounds so fun. :D I can't wait to see how this one turns out. Amazing!**

**There's also a fic by flamingphoenixfire called "Scorpius's Ship," and it really is the best! I am ADDICTED to this fic. It's funny and sweet fic with Scorpius and Lily Potter (Harry&Ginny's daughter)!**

**AND, I found this great author - Islander2- who writes fun fics like "Dumbledore, Please Explain Your Twisted Logic" and "Scarlet Letter". Rated M but nothing vulgar, I think. Nothing my readers couldn't handle. Haha.**

**If you like my fics, please do check these out and tell them I sent ya! :) -Tina**


	31. American Boy

"You're going _where_?" cried Ron, his eyes unnaturally wider than usual. He was sitting on the couch with Hermione, whose belly was getting bigger by day.

"America," said Ginny excitedly, "Blaise is going to be my American boy."

"He's British like you and me, Ginny," he said, rolling his eyes, "I don't know if I can trust that bloke."

"It's only for two weeks," laughed Ginny, "just a vacation for the two of us."

"I don't know if I can trust him," Ron repeated, crossing his arms and looking stern.

"Wouldn't it cost a lot?" asked Hermione.

"He's paying most and I'm chipping in."

"Where are you staying?"

"Different places."

Ron furrowed his brows. "Where, exactly?"

"We're going random places, Ron," said Ginny, rolling her eyes, "he has some friends there, and there are plenty of hotels, motels, inns-"

"-you're not going."

"Oh, yes, I am." Ginny grinned wickedly.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny was filing some documents for the temporary substitute when Cecilia, Francis, and Kayla crowded into the office excitedly. Before they could say anything, however, Ginny pointed an accusing finger at Cecilia. "You gave my number to that Thomas guy!"

"Eh, not important. That's not why I'm here," she replied, brushing it off way too easily and regaining her excited state. "A little bird told me you're going to America!"

"I came straight from my shoot," said Kayla breathlessly.

"I can see that," laughed Ginny, pointing out Kayla's wet t-shirt and bikini thongs.

"I heard you're going with Blaise," said Francis in her usual sexy drone.

"Ooh la la!" cried Kayla. "The city of lights!"

"You've got a lot of stuff mixed up there, girl," said Francis, shaking her head.

"So, how's it gonna be? For how long? Tell us everything," said Cecilia, leaning in.

"Two weeks. Going where we can go," Ginny grinned, "we're gonna make it as Muggle-like as possible. Travel is more fun that way, he told me."

"That's right!"

"Oh, Blaise!"

Blaise had walked in and was now leaning on Ginny's desk. "So we have a lot of work to do right now. So ladies, please hurry along now-"

"Oh, psh, Blaise. Don't worry about us. We don't have anything till four," said Francis. She winked. "Wanna see us?"

"No, thank you," said Blaise politely, "too much work."

"Eh, he used to come see us all the time," said Cecilia Tao, "and then Miss Weasley here came along."

"Chop chop, off to work you go," said Blaise, herding them out.

"No slap in the butt, for old time's sake?" asked Kayla innocently, pouting her lips as she began to pull down her bikini bottom.

Blaise stared back at Ginny and shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry! Now off you go!" he cried loudly.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny tilt her head back and let the warmth wash over her. The sun felt delicious on her face. "This is nice," she sighed, "really nice."

Blaise nodded in concurrence, admiring her beauty in the bright light. They had just walked out of the Los Angeles Floo Center into the Muggle World. "Where do you want to start?" he asked, "where do you want to go?"

"I don't want to just tour, of course," Ginny replied, "take me places."

"But I don't know too much myself," he said, "the last time I was here, I was attending a conference for _the industry_ and we only got a tour of the peep shows and studios."

"I admire how you can say all that indifferently," snickered Ginny, "didn't you say some of your friends live here?"

"Yes," he replied, "now, how are we going to move?"

She brightened up at once. "Oh! Can't we take one of those cars?" She pointed at the colorful cars on the road,

"They don't fly, you know," he replied skeptically.

"That's fine," she grinned, "we can drive on land. You can drive, right?"

"Well, yes, but are you sure it's safe?"

"Come on, Blaise, we even left our wands at the Floo Center lockers so we could get the real feel of travel! Don't chicken out now!"

"Chicken?" coughed Blaise.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Oh, come on!" cried Ginny angrily, cursing at the grey sky above. It was around seven in the evening, and it had begun to pour down.

"We better stop somewhere, the ground is too muddy," muttered Blaise, pressing the pedal.

"Stop where? We can't stay in the car! The heater's broken," shuddered Ginny, "we gotta find some place to stay for the night. Keep on the look out for a place to stay."

Blaise pointed ahead. "Look, there's a...er, house."

Ginny looked ahead and saw, through the rain, a small cabin. There was no light, and it looked rather old, but it had a chimney- which meant they could make fire.

"Oh, please, let's stop there," she begged, "my fingers are numb."

Blaise obliged and parked, which much difficulty, in front of the cabin. They emerged out of the car and at once the rain poured down on them. They hurried to the door, shivering.

"Do you think we should ring?" asked Ginny. Blaise rang the doorbell but no one answered. He turned the doorknob, and the door creaked open. They walked into a rather nice living room with a small sofa and basic furniture. It also looked like there was a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom, but it was hard to see in the dark.

"It was a dreadfully good idea to leave our wands," grumbled Ginny, "we could just _make_ light. It's so dark in here!"

"I think I see a fireplace," said Blaise, squinting his eyes in the dark. He dug in his pocket and fished out a box of matches.

"When did you pack that?" cried Ginny, impressed.

"The Muggle World Survivor Kit I got from the Floo Center," he explained, heading towards the fireplace. They found some dry logs to the side of it and some newspaper lying around. He scratched a match against the box's side, lit it, and threw it into the chimney along with the newspaper and logs. The room brightened up a good deal at once, and delicious warmth greeted them.

Blaise looked around the room. "I think this is one of those vacation-usage cabins," he said, "Still decent and pretty clean. Do you think there's light switches anywhere?"

"Dad's good at this," muttered Ginny, getting up. Water dripped from her blouse and she shuddered. Her hands felt around the wall near the kitchen door until they found a little switch. She clicked it up.

Light came on instantly to their relief.

"I hope the owners don't mind," said Ginny sheepishly, "if we just use this for the night."

"We better leave it the way we found it, perhaps with a couple of notes," Blaise suggested, "it's weird how the door was unlocked. Well, let's check if there's anything to eat."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Some canned stuff in the cupboards," called Blaise, "since we're only here for the night, I guess it's fine."

"The bathroom better be working," groaned Ginny as she walked out of the ktichen back into the living room, "I want a hot bath." She could not see, of course, Blaise stiffening up at her words. Isolated cabin, rain outside, and Ginny and he with no magic meant, in a way, something magical.


	32. If You Are Good

_**Adult warning, but who cares?- Tina**_

Blaise sat on the little sofa, staring down at his feet. He could hear the water splashing from the bathroom; it had turned out there was no bathtub, only a shower.

"Blaise?" called Ginny's voice, echoing from the bathroom. He hurried to the door, his heart beating fast.

"Yes?" he said in reply.

"Can you bring me a towel? I forgot. The door's open."

Blaise nearly ran to his bag to fetch a towel. "Alright," he said, slowly turning the knob.

Lots of steam met him when he opened the door, as she was taking a hot shower. He could see some of her wet clothes and lingerie tossed on the floor. The water was still running, but some of the fog cleared out through the door, making his vision clearer. And...she was there.

Ginny was facing the shower, the hot water running over her glorious, unclothed figure. She was rinsing out her hair, and some of the foam traveled over her back and her thighs. She had her head tilt back and her eyes were closed. Blaise stared at her gorgeous body, speechless, until his head told him to look at the ceiling.

"Come on, Blaise," came Ginny's playful laugh. His gaze traveled down to meet her once more, and she was smiling. "If you didn't come in, I was gonna go out."

She was approaching him...and...

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Blaise woke up, panting. He looked around frantically to find that Ginny was still in the shower, water running loudly. He had dozed off on the sofa. Blaise groaned. He was getting a bit desperate here...

With a click of the doorknob Ginny emerged out of the bathroom. Blaise turned to find her with wet red hair and the same shirt he had lent her when she slept over at his place. And, like that time...no pants. She smiled at him and walked over to sit next to him on the sofa.

"You said I could keep it," she said, pointing at the shirt as she plopped down. He could not help but take a quick look at her revealed thighs. And as if answering his prayers, she leaned over to him and kissed him.

It was perhaps the most seductive kiss he had ever received from Ginny to this day. Her tongue entered his mouth and he felt dizzy. He was sloping down, and soon she was on top of him, her knees on either side of his stomach and her lips on his. He could just imagine how she would look from behind, her sweet arse sticking out...

She broke the kiss, smiled at him, and stepped down the sofa. He sat up, and she did something he did not expect. She sat on top of him.

He gasped as his erection poked at her knickers, but she seemed completely at ease as she sat on his lap. She began to move a bit, her damp panties teasing his cock beneath the pants. His hands soon found themselves on her breasts. Blaise rubbed her plump tits over the shirt, and she abruptly stood up, much to his disappointment.

"Aw, don't be sad," laughed Ginny, reading his expression. She took him by his hand and led him to the bedroom. It was a clean, small room with a large bed. Ginny smiled shyly up at him.

She lied down on the bed, and he followed her up, supporting his body with his arms and hovering over her, staring into her beautiful eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers lightly.

"I love you," she whispered breathlessly.

"I love you, too," he replied, and again he leaned down and kissed her. This time his kiss revealed more of his desire, making her warmer than ever before.

"Touch me, Blaise," she breathed, and, with his knees on either side of her, he lifted up her shirt above her chest.

The sight of her two plump, round breasts with pink nipples made him breathe faster. His hands reached for her sides, and he caressed her gently. She let out a small moan, his fingers warming up the sides of her body. Gradually his hands moved inward, and soon he was fondling her breasts, his fingers stroking the softness of her flesh. Feeling hot, Blaise quickly tossed off his shirt. Ginny grinned up at him as she pulled down her shirt and unbuttoned it as well. She was now only in her white cotton panties and staring lovingly into Blaise's eyes.

The couple sat up on the bed. As soon as Ginny undid his pants they were wrapped together, their semi-naked bodies pressed against each other and their lips devouring each other. Ginny began to feel her knickers soak as she noticed his hardness between her legs. In the turns and rolls she managed to lower his boxer briefs, exposing his throbbing erection. She stroked it gently, making him groan in pleasure. With his firm hands he put her down beside him on the bed and began to touch her soaked knickers, his fingers feeling her swollen pussy lips through the thin fabric.

"Oooh," she moaned, "please don't stop,"

Blaise obliged, and he slid his hand into the front of her panties, squeezing her. She groaned in pleasure as he played with her wet cunt.

"Stop teasing me!" Ginny laughed, "take it off!"

Again Blaise obliged and slid down her panties. He felt his erection harden even more as his eyes feasted on her wet, pink pussy. He lowered himself down to it and kissed it, licking off some of her cum as she cried in ecstasy.

"What did I say about teasing?" Ginny teased between gasps, and he, unable to take it any longer, slid his cock into her.

"Oh my Merlin," she gasped as she felt him enter her. As he moved in and out she groaned harder and louder, making his head spin. His cock felt so nice in her tight pussy, and soon she was screaming in pure pleasure.

Blaise groaned. He had never felt hotter in his entire life and he could not stop. His cock slid in and out of her warm cunt and her cries made him only go faster and harder in perfect rhythm.

"Ahh!" she yelled as he cummed into her at the height of orgasm. He quickly turned around so that she could collapse on top of him, panting and her pussy still soaking wet. Her breasts felt nice pressed against his chest, and he held her close.

And they fell asleep like that, listening to each other's heartbeats as the night sky darkened outside.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Sunlight shone into the room, and Ginny woke up, feeling the warmth on her bare back. It took her a while to realize that she was naked and laying on top of Blaise, also naked. She grinned as she found her arse right above his morning erection. She quietly lowered herself until she was right above his cock. Then, without bothering to wake him up, she put her mouth on his head.

"Huh?" Blaise woke up abruptly, alarmed. His eyes widened when he saw his girlfriend, in nude, clutching and licking at his cock. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too," grinned Ginny, taking her mouth off of him to speak. "This wake-up technique really works." Then she got up, winked at him, and headed to the shower to wash off.

"Hey, don't you have to finish something?" he called after her, smirking.

"Maybe later!" she called with a laugh.

**Review please! Another thing. A one-shot by one of my favorite reviewers, BlackxZodiac: That Kiss During Potions. One of the best one-shots I've read to this day! :D Check it out! Dramione! - Tina**


	33. Wess

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update! Really busy right now. :( But I personally really like this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, too! - Tina

They decided they would eat breakfast at a restaurant outside the woods. They found some coffee in the kitchen and brew it, however.

The scent of coffee beans permeated the kitchen. Ginny tilt her head back in pleasure. "I love the smell of coffee," she sighed. "It's relaxing."

"I like it, too," said Blaise. "I don't know about you, but I also like drinking it," he said, grinning as he poured it in a small mug.

"So where are we going today?" Ginny asked, "any ideas?"

He stretched. "I was thinking...we should get lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah. Drive anywhere the car takes us. Be spontaneous."

She smiled. "I like that."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hours after they left the small cabin and were on the road, they came across a more urban-looking city. There definitely were more cars, and stores were lined up on the sides of the street.

"Hey!" cried Ginny, "look!"

At once her face turned red, and she wished she hadn't spoken. Maybe it was the job getting the better of her.

It was too late; Blaise had already turned his head from the road to look, and a mischievous grin appeared on his handsome face.

"'The XXX Shop,'" he read. "Alright, now we know we _have _to stop there."

"No, no!" cried Ginny, flustered, but he was already parking his car.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"I wonder what the three X's stand for," mused Blaise as he opened the door.

It was an extremely spacious building, with many kinky objects in display. One whole wall was devoted to pornographic videos, and there were aisles of sex toys on one side. Surprisingly, there were more young couples than old perverts as Ginny had expected. The shop seemed pretty new.

"Can I help you?" An employee asked as they walked further in.

"I think we'll be able to explore this ourselves, thank you," said Blaise, smiling politely.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"I don't see how edible panties could taste good," said Ginny, giggling.

Blaise was carefully examining a book full of sex positions, all in such a serious manner that couples near him were intimidated by the intensity. Ginny laughed and tapped him on his shoulder.

"No homework here."

"It's just- wait, there's something new-"

"-come on, Blaise! Look at this mint chocolate-flavored condom. I _love_ mint chocolate."

Blaise chuckled before taking the book off the shelf. "I'm buying this. You can buy the mint chocolate condom if you want. But you know, at SexyWitches we also sell flavor-changing condom-"

"-do I get an employee discount?"

"You can get it for free if you buy two or more invisible vibrators from one of the branch shops."

"That should come in handy, invisible vibrators," giggled Ginny. "But I'm still buying this, as a souvenir."

"That's a shame. I was hoping you would buy the school girl slut costume over there," he joked. She laughed and smacked him on his arm.

It was then that loud grunts and moans were heard from a corner of the store. The couples looked, startled and amused. It was coming from the dressing room.

The employee who had greeted Blaise and Ginny earlier groaned and hurried over. She knocked on the door. "Excuse me, sexual intercourse is not allowed in our dressing rooms, it's not a motel, you know-"

The couples giggled.

About a minute later a couple emerged. The woman looked completely disheveled and embarrassed, and the man-

"-whoa!" cried Ginny.

Blaise positively jumped. He hadn't seen Malfoy for years...

It was him, in all of his blond-hair, muscled body glory. He looked completely at ease and composed while the woman he was apparently shagging looked humiliated and all over the place.

"Blaise Zabini?" he said, looking amused himself. Completely ignoring the woman, he approached Blaise and Ginny. "It's been years! How are you?"

"Great, Draco. Good to see you," replied Blaise, earnestly happy to see his old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same of you," smirked Draco, "I'm on a vacation."

"In the...Muggle world?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah. I came with a girl because she really wanted to, but then I realized she was completely nuts about Muggles so I dumped her."

_So like Malfoy_.

"Was that...a Muggle?" asked Blaise, nudging his head at the disheveled woman.

"Yes...not that I would have sex with a Muggle, though. Just a plaything."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That is horrid."

Draco jumped, as if he had not noticed that she was there. He studied her up and down, making her feel as if he could see right through her clothes.

"And who's this?" he asked with a charming smile.

"You don't recognize me?" cried Ginny, aghast.

"...Weaslette?"

He looked appalled.

"Yes. And don't try to turn your charm on my woman," said Blaise in a half-joking, half-warning tone.

"_Your woman_? You jest, right?"

"I'm dead serious."

Draco threw his arms in the air. "What has this world come to?" He turned to Ginny. "I thought you were dating _Potter_."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Don't ask," said Blaise, hiding a grin. The handjob under the table...ha ha....

"Wess-"

They turned. The disheveled woman was hugging her clothes to her chest. "Wess, baby-"

"Leave me alone," groaned Draco. He made Blaise and Ginny quickly pay for their items and existed the store together, leaving the woman confused.

"Wess?" laughed Blaise, "what's all that about?"

"I'm not letting a mere Muggle know my real name," Draco droned.

_Very Malfoy indeed._

"Now...where are you two staying?"

"Different places," Blaise replied.

"Where were you last night?"

Ginny's cheeks turned pink, and Draco Malfoy did not miss it.

"Excuse me," Draco hissed. He pulled Blaise aside, leaving Ginny standing a few feet away. "What is this? How long has this been going on?"

"A while."

"And you are serious about her?" Draco was incredulous.

"Yes. And if I'm not mistaken, you were eying her up and down-"

"-I didn't realize she was a Weasley!" hissed Draco.

"Well, I'm very serious about her, actually."

"What, you're going to _marry_ her or something?"

Blaise looked as if he had been struck by a lightening bolt. Draco smirked, satisfied at having succeeded in talking sense into his old buddy. Blaise placed both of his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"If I was gay, I would have kissed you right now," Blaise announced.

"You're welcome," smirked Draco.

"Yes, yes, thank you! I...didn't think about it..."

"Good for you."

"I think I will propose tonight-"

"-_what_?"

"No, not tonight, there's too much to prepare...Oh, Merlin, what a dumb ass I am, she was probably expecting it...but what if she says no, Draco? What if she says _no_?"

"Wait, Zabini, look here-"

"Why didn't I think of that before?" cried Blaise again. He hugged his friend tightly.

"Get off, get off-" grumbled Draco, "I can't believe this-"

Blaise pulled away, his eyes shining like those of a little child. "How am I ever going to repay- wait, here, take this." He hastily took out a book. Draco stared down at it.

"'Seven-Hundred Nasty Positions'?" he read.

"Wait, wait, take the edible panties, I might actually need that book...if I have a boy, I'll name him Wess. You can be godfather."

"No, thanks."


	34. Funny Ideas

At one point he felt as if he had all the time in the world, but now he felt as if there wasn't enough time left. Now that Malfoy had unintentionally planted the idea of a proposal in his head, Blaise felt he had to work on it, and fast.

He was a reasonable person, of course, and knew that it all had to be arranged in an orderly, secretive fashion.

"Something _grandeur_," he whispered to himself. "Something _unforgettable_."

But what stumped him was that he had _no_ idea.

"_Oh_?"

"Please, mother. You've been proposed...a lot of times," he muttered. He was in one of those crummy Muggle bathrooms, holding a cellphone to his ear.

"You want to marry _her_?_" _Anya asked. "Are you sure? I mean, she's alright...but I really didn't think it would last this long."

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell me which proposal was the best, the most romantic," he hissed.

"Speaking of proposals," Anya droned, "I'm getting married in two days. James proposed!"

"Who the hell is James?"

"Oh, you'll find out," Anya laughed. "Poor Henri died the day after you left!"

"Who's _Henri_?" Blaise frowned.

"Oh, never mind. I didn't marry him. He just left a will leaving me all of his-"

"-_mother_._"_

"Alright, proposals. Let's see...William once took me on top of a beautiful mountain and had me watch fireworks. The lights spelled my name and _"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"_. And the lights fell down like falling stars! Turns out, they were little enchanted pieces of golden nuggets and gems."

"Whoa," Blaise breathed.

"Yes. If his ex-wife hadn't turned up few minutes later with an axe, it would have been just perfect. I'm not too much of a romantic, but that was very nicely done."

Blaise quickly scribbled the idea onto a notepad. "Okay. What else?"

"The classic down-on-one-knee kind of a thing is cute, too," she went on. "Robert once just threw a large diamond ring at me. Didn't even look at me."

"But you married Robert."

"It was a big ring, Blaise."

ttt

Once Blaise had scribbled all the ideas onto his paper, he exited the restroom looking quite innocent. Ginny frowned at him and pointed at her empty plate and a cold plate on his side of the table.

"The waiter said he could heat it up in the microwave if it gets too cold," she said. "What on earth took you so long?"

Blaise sat down and pretended to examine his plate of steak and potatoes. Ginny did not know he was in fact studying her fingers.

"The door was stuck. I couldn't get out for a few minutes," said Blaise. It just rolled off his tongue; he had planned this ahead.

"So," Ginny said, as a waiter brought her an ice-cream and picked up Blaise's cold plate. "Where are we going now?"

ttt

The next few days were full of sightseeing and tours, but Blaise found it hard to really concentrate on the places they went. His mind was preoccupied with the perfect proposal once they got back to the wizarding world.

"This over here is our finest magic kit," explained the Muggle clerk. "It includes the wand, the hat, three decks of cards, a fake rabbit-"

Ginny turned to Blaise to give him a knowing smile, but found him to be not paying any attention at all; he looked deep in thought, staring out the window.

"Blaise!" she called.

Alarmed, he turned, as if woken up from a dream. "Yeah?" Then he spotted the stuffed rabbit Ginny held in her hand. "Oh, very nice, buy that. Mmhmm."

"What's gotten into you?" she asked skeptically. She handed the rabbit back to the clerk. "I'll take it. I think my dad will like it."

"Oh, is he an aspiring magician?" asked the clerk happily.

"Something like that," replied Ginny. She turned to Blaise. "You haven't been paying any attention to what's going on lately!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Remember how when we were at Grand Canyon?"

"Mmmhmm, that was nice," said Blaise absentmindedly.

"We didn't _go_ to Grand Canyon, Blaise," said Ginny.

"Oh."

"Yeah. What's going on?" She put her hands on her hips. "We leave tomorrow, and for the past few days you've been...not really here with me. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he said quickly.

She narrowed her eyes again. "Did Malfoy plant some funny ideas in your head?"

"Uh-"

"He did, didn't he?" she said, suddenly aghast. "That I'm not good enough?"

"What, no! That's not it!" he cried.

"I thought you were better than that," she said quietly.

Suddenly, Blaise put his hands on Ginny's shoulder. She looked up, alarmed. He shook her by the shoulders.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she cried.

"Just making sure you're in the right state of mind," he said slowly. "How dare you think that. You're the most amazing thing that has happened to me, and nothing can change that. Got that?"

"Okay," she said, breathless.

He put his hands down. "It'll all be crystal clear soon, Ginny. Just don't get funny ideas yourself," he said.

ttt

When they arrived home, Blaise quickly dropped Ginny off at her home and headed back to the company, explaining to her that much work was to be done. It was a Sunday, and he had to get ready for a new work day the day after.

"I'm home!" Ginny called, opening the front door.

"Ginny? Ginny!" Hermione came rushing out. Ginny noticed that her belly had gotten bigger, but she was more beautiful than ever. "Oh, we missed you! How was it?"

"It was good," Ginny replied. "Where's Ron?"

"Right here!"

She turned, and her brother stood at the door. "Thank Merlin you're safe and back," he sighed. "If you didn't come back today I was going to kill that bloke-"

"Yeah, sure," said Ginny, laughing as she hugged him. "How's the baby coming?"

"We've still got months to wait, but all healthy!" said Hermione proudly. "But tell me about your trip. Anything interesting happen?"

The way Hermione winked, Ginny was momentarily freaked out that she could see right through her. Then she smiled. "Sure, lots of things happen during a trip."

"What?" cried Ron.

ttt

When Ginny came back to work, the usual group of friends buzzed around her like excited bees.

"So, so, so?" Kayla pressed, her breasts squeezing against Ginny's desk as she stood on her knees in front of it.

"So, what?" Ginny asked innocently.

"What happened?" asked Cecilia.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny again.

Francis rolled her eyes. "Did you fuck him or what?"

"I thought that was obvious," said Cecilia, scratching her head.

"I wanna know!" cried Kayla. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Um, I don't know if I feel comfortable-"

"-are you fucking kidding me?" cried Cecilia, "there's nothing you can hide from us! You've seen our bare pussies-"

"-that doesn't mean the same thing, Cecilia," said Ginny.

"-but you know what she means!" cried Kayla. "Come on, out with the horny details!"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "What makes you so certain I slept with him?"

Cecilia frowned. "You're kidding, right?"

"Last time, Ginny slept over at Blaise's and didn't fuck," said Francis.

"No!" cried Kayla, "are you serious?"

"That being said, I guess it's possible that they didn't have sex during the trip," Francis continued. "But highly unlikely, because that night at his house would have been some night of Gandhi-meditation-thing for Blaise."

Kayla couldn't take it anymore. "So did you have sex or not?"

Ginny stared at the three women, at loss of what to say. At last she grinned a bit and nodded, and Kayla squealed.

"How was it?"

"Do I really have to share this?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," grinned Francis.

ttt

"Hello, you!"

Ginny looked up from her desk. Blaise was leaning against it, smiling down at her.

"You finally seem back-on-Earth," she said, "you're actually speaking first without my having to snap."

Like a little boy Blaise smiled apologetically. "Are you still mad about the inattentiveness the past few days?" he asked.

"Kind of," she said. "Planning on making up for it?" she added playfully.

He leaned back. "No, not really."

"Blaise!" she cried, laughing. He laughed, too.

"Of course."

"Just when, do you suppose?" she asked, grinning.

"Hmm. For now...this should suffice," he said. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"That's it?" she said playfully after he pulled back.

"Nope."

tttt

It was near midnight. Ginny was getting ready to go to bed when her cellphone rang. It was Blaise.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said pleasantly.

"Why, hello...what is it, so late?"

"Look out your window," he whispered. And before she could respond he hung up. Curious, she lifted herself off the bed and walked over to the window and peered out.

The moonlight was shining down on the sidewalk, and there she saw him.

tttttttttttttttttttttttt

**I know. I should die. It's been months and I know it!**

**-EDIT- I don't know why but I had accidentally deleted this chapter. Here it is again, along with the next (last!). And guys, PLEASE read my bio because most likely I will have some notice up there. And I always check my e-mail for new reviews and private messages even when I don't have time to write! Thanks and review! :) - Tina**


	35. Last Chapter

"Oh, Blaise!" she cried.

The sight before her took her breath away. Bright lights, like sparkling diamonds, began rising up slowly from the ground, Blaise in the middle of it, looking up at her and smiling. The little lights shone like stars, adorning the night sky and prompting neighbors to peek their heads out their windows in wonder. The bright stars drifted to form shapes, spelling, slowly but surely: "GINNY WEASLEY, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" The rest formed a small wall at Blaise's feet, and a flatter surface...continuously until they made a beautiful sparkling staircase to her window.

She covered her open mouth with her hand, unable to speak. Sweet music began playing as Blaise carefully made his way up the beautiful staircase. Right before her window the little stars made a steady floor on which he got down on one knee.

He carefully reached into his pocket and took out a small case, which he opened before her. In it there was a gorgeous diamond ring, sparkling in the night.

"Ginny Weasley, will you please marry me?" he asked, looking up at her.

Ginny was still unable to speak, awestruck. Blaise waited patiently, holding up the case to her.

About a minute passed in a suspenseful silence as her neighbors watched from their windows. Blaise looked up at her expectantly.

"Just say yes!" cried an impatient woman from her window. Her children giggled.

As if woken from a dream, Ginny shook herself and found Blaise on his knee, holding up the ring. She smiled shyly and climbed out of her window onto the sparkling floor many feet above the ground.

"Yes," she whispered quietly.

The whole neighborhood roared in cheer as Blaise got up and placed the beautiful ring on Ginny's ring finger.

"I thought she'd never decide!" cried the impatient woman, relieved as she clapped along.

"What is this ruckus?"

Ginny peered down, careful not to fall down. Ron had come out of the apartment in his pajamas.

"Be quiet, you people! My wife is pregnant and you can't interrupt- what in the name of Merlin's beard is this?"

He looked up at the diamond staircase and rubbed his eyes.

"What is this? Who are you up there!" he called.

"It's me," Ginny called. "Blaise proposed!"

"What?" cried Ron. He ran over to the side to see the couple better, then he noticed the sparkling words in the sky. He scoffed. "Quite the event-maker!" he said.

"Thank you," smiled Blaise.

ttt

"I _love_ weddings," said Kayla Cuke in a dreamy voice. Many of the models for Cecilia's party were surrounding Ginny at her desk, admiring her ring and congratulating her.

"I love weddings, too," sighed Lola Anderson. "Oh my god, have you seen that sex video, _Wedding Night_? The one with Tonya Harding?"

And the models began talking about something sex-related again, leaving Ginny grinning to herself alone. It was then that Blaise strolled out of his meeting, his hands in his pocket.

"Hello, ladies," he said, smiling.

"Hi!" cried Kayla. "Congratulations!"

"Oh, thank you," Blaise smiled.

"So are you making a sex video?" asked Lola eagerly.

"Wh-what?" Blaise frowned.

"Girls!" Ginny cried in horror.

"Did somebody say sex video?" Kevin said. He had been just passing the office. He walked backwards, as if pulled by a force, into the room. He flung his arm around Blaise. "I can direct it."

"There is no sex video, Kevin," said Ginny, her face red.

"There isn't?" asked Blaise, grinning playfully at Ginny.

"Of course there should be!" cried Cecilia.

:::: SEVEN YEARS LATER ::::

The alarm rang.

Ginny Zabini stirred in her sleep. She turned and switched off the alarm. She nudged the sleeping body beside her.

"Honey, it's time for work-"

"Honey, honey, honey!" came a little girl's giggles.

"Vi? Is that you?" said Ginny. She pulled down the blankets, and there, beside her, lay a little six-year old girl with bright red hair in curls. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping," announced Vivian Zabini, looking up at her mother.

"No, you're not!" laughed Ginny. "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy goed to eat breakfast," replied Vivian.

"You mean he _went,_" Ginny corrected her. "What day is today? Check for me, sweetheart."

Vivian rolled off the large bed and hurried off to the wall where a large calendar was pinned up. "Today is Thursday," she reported. She twirled around and smiled. "Auntie Anya Day!"

Ginny smiled. Anya had insisted that she never be addressed as a grandmother. "Yes, that's right! Go get ready," she said. Vivian zoomed out of the room. Ginny rolled out of bed as well and walked down stairs, where Blaise was brewing coffee.

"Good morning," she said lazily, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, good morning," he replied, grinning. He was all ready for work and was careful not to spill as he poured coffee into his mug.

Vivian's footsteps were heard stomping down the stairs. She presented herself in an over-sized t-shirt and a hula skirt from last Halloween. "Tada!" she cried.

"No, that won't do," said Ginny thoughtfully, "Auntie Anya has high standards for fashion. And...where did you get that t-shirt?"

Blaise noticed the words "WET T-SHIRT CONTEST" and jumped. "I think that's from my suitcase," he said hurriedly. "Vivi, go change out of that, give daddy the t-shirt."

ttt

With Ginny's help Vivian came down again in a pretty summer dress.

"After we visit Auntie Anya," said Ginny, "we can go to Uncle Ron's. You can play with Rose."

"Rosie!' squealed Vivian. "Okay, let's go to Rosie's."

"And I'm off the work," said Blaise, giving Ginny a kiss.

"Bye, sweetie. By the way, how's that secretary of yours?" She winked.

"He's fine," said Blaise, "I guess Kevin was really meant to be a secretary!"

Ginny laughed. She was still smiling when she felt a tug at her skirt. She looked down to see Vivian looking up at her.

"Mommy, can I take something to watch at Rosie's?" she asked.

"Sure, pick something from there. There are a bunch of DVD's," said Ginny, smiling. Vivian nodded and went over to the shelf, looking through a collection of cartoons.

"So he doesn't miss the directing?" she asked.

"Kind of, I guess, but he also likes the secretary work, since he's getting older," smiled Blaise.

Ginny felt the tug again. Vivian was holding up a DVD. "Can I watch this, Mommy?"

"What is it?" she asked.

Vivian looked down at the plain cover, frowning to read out what it said. "_The New Zabini_...Coopleh? Couple? Wedding Nig-het. Night."

Blaise's and Ginny's eyes met in horror. Blaise leaped and snatched the DVD out of Vivian's hand. "_This_, is also daddy's," he told her gently.

"But it had my name on it!" whined Vivian. "Am I in it?"

Ginny was about to reply "sort of," when Blaise gave her a warning stare. "No, sweetie. It's for daddy's work."

"Yup," said Blaise. He leaned over to Ginny's ear. "Want me to bring it back home for tonight?" he whispered.

Ginny grinned and nodded. She lifted up Vivian. "How would you like a little brother or a sister?"

"I'd rather have a puppy," replied Vivian.

The End.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much for those who have read this through the many chapters. I know I've lost more than half my readers due to having updated so rarely for the last ten or so chapters, but for those who stayed subscribed...thank you so much! :D I have more stories coming, and hopefully I won't be this bad about updating. Please do review, send me a PM if you like. Thank you! Love you! - Tina**


End file.
